Kunoichi Within
by mangagakaz
Summary: It's the dawn of the second Great War. Men from Konoha are drafted and Hinata decides to take her injuried cousins place. NarutoxHinataxSasuke [FUTURE LEMONS]
1. Prologue

(a/n) This is my second Naruto fic. It's sort of like a 'Mulan" plot. NarutoxHinataxSasuke, I wanted something a little different. Everyone is eighteen except for Neji, Lee and the guys that were older that Naruto from the beginning. Everyone is a Jounin also. Orochimaru and the akatsuki are defeated. Sasuke's back, I skipped all the good stuff. Any questions review and let me know.

………………………………………………………………………

(Hyuuga Compound)

The Hyuuga compound was buzzing with gossip about the arranged marriage between Hinata Hyuuga and Ichi Hamasaki from the tea country. Hinata was eighteen and Hiashi thought it was for the best if she was married off. He wouldn't be around forever and only wanted the best for her. After all it was the dawn of the second Great War. Treaties have been broken and war has been declared between the five great countries.

The five country allies are the water and wind countries. They make up the Hi Mizu Kaze. The lightening and earth make up the Kaminari Tsuchi. Hinata wished the fire country was neutral, maybe then their men wouldn't have to be drafted off to war.

She sat in the tearoom across from the matchmaker and Ichi. Hinata wore a rich red kimono that curled around her, the Hyuuga crest was embroidered on the back. Her long hair fell past her waist and was brushed over her left shoulder. She glanced at her father then back at the ground.

"I believe my daughter will make a prefect bride."

"She is quite beautiful," Ichi sipped his tea and gazed at her. Hinata looked at Ichi. He belonged to a rich clan in the Tea country. He had short cinnamon hair and striking green eyes. Silk dark green robes wrapped around his lean muscular body. Ichi was attractive but not her type.

'_Naruto,'_ she thought of Narutos bright smile and fought back tears. It was all wishful thinking, her ending up marrying Naruto. The old matchmaker chuckled, her wrinkled hands ran through her gray hair, "the wedding will take place two months from now in the spring."

Hiashi nodded. The matchmaker and him exited the room. Ichi scooted closer to Hinata taking her small hands into his. "Hinata I feel like the luckiest man. To wed such a beautiful flower."

"Thank you Hamasaki."

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I am n-not sad Hamasaki."

"Please call me Ichi. I will be your husband after all."

Hinata felt her heart breaking. Ichi helped Hinata stand. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Hinata are you in love with someone else?"

"n-no."

"I envy that man. But Hinata I swear I'll make you love me and I'll protect you from this war."

Once he left the room Hinata fell to her knees. "W-why? After all that has happened. This on top of all of that." Her fist pounded the smooth wooden floor. Not realizing her own strength Hinata had created a crater in the ground. She stared at the splintered wood.

"Hinata?"

She looked up, "Neji."

Neji hadn't changed that much over the years. He still wore his white Hyuuga robes. Two months ago Neji went on a solo mission and was seriously injured. He now had a crutch to support his healing legs. "I c-can't marry him."

"Hinata it's for the best. I know you love Naruto but what if he doesn't come back."

"Don't say that. The war…"

"Hinata soon I will have to go too and …."

"They can't send you! You're still injured!"

"Hinata it's for the best. You must marry him. For the sake of the Hyuuga clan."

Frustration was building up inside of the weeping girl. She could take it anymore. She pushed past Neji and ran. Hinata needed to get away……………..

……………………………………………….

(three months earlier)

Hinata rushed down the busy streets to Konohas main gates. Thanks to the old matchmaker she was going to be late seeing Naruto off. The heavy dark purple kimono was slowing her down also. How embarrassing Naruto was going to see her like this.

_All of rookie nine was surrounding Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru. They were part of the second group drafted to the war. Hinata sighed and slipped behind a pole trying to catch her breath. Sakura and Ino had fake smiles planted on their faces. While Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Tenten frowned. Naruto had a reassuring grin on his face and tried to cheer up the group._

_Hinata stared at the three boys. They were dressed in Jounin clothing, their headbands tied tightly around their heads. This was it, hinatas last chance she wasn't going to let Naruto slip through her fingers again. Taking small unsure steps Hinata approached the crowd. Sakura was the first to notice Hinata, "hey Hinata. You look beautiful."_

_Hinata tried to smile but was failing miserably. Everyone was staring at her now, even Naruto._

_She reached into her kimono and pulled out a small gift box. Making her way through the crowd she stood in front of Naruto. Everyone observed the timid girl. "N-Naruto for you," she held out the gift. "Thanks Hinata!" Naruto took the gift, "I'll open it on the rode."_

_She nodded and blushed, "N-Naruto have a safe j-journey. I know you'll come back unharmed." He nodded tucking her gift in his vest, "that's the spirit!" _

"_Na-naruto…I…I lo-" Her voice broke off, she couldn't say it. Tears spewed from her eyes and she tried her bast to hide them. Great, now she looked weak in front of Naruto._

"_D-Don't cry!" Naruto placed his strong hands on her shoulders. Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ino was frowning along with everyone else. "Don't you guy worry. Me, Sasuke and Shikamaru will be fine! The war will be over before you know it! Believe it!" Shikamaru stuck a cigarette between his lips, "this war is a drag."_

"_I'm sorry," Hinata wailed. Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata. She was too upset to faint this time. Her small hands grabbed the back of his vest. She knew she would have to let go, the thought was killing her. _

…………………………………………………………..

Hinata would never forget Naruto walking into the sunset. There was no telling when she would see him again. One month later Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Sai were sent off. Neji was the only boy from rookie nine left.

Hinata busted into Sakuras house, slamming the door behind her. "Hinata?" Sakura was sitting in the living room with Ino and Tenten. Tenten was crying. "I wasn't expecting you." Hinata looked from Tenten to Sakura. "What's going on?" she whimpered.

Sakura looked away.

"What's going on!?" Hinata stomped her foot. "This," Tenten held up a tiny scroll. "n-no," Hinatas white eyes widened. "Tsunade wanted me to deliver this scroll to Neji," Sakura said sadly.

"No! Are they trying to kill him!" Hinata snatched the scroll and tore it open. It was an official scroll from the Hokage, Neji was drafted. "his legs," Tenten mumbled. "What are we going to do?"

Hinata looked at the three girls, "don't give it to him."

(sa) "But Hinata they will be expecting him."

(hi)"We'll send someone else."

(Ino) "Like who Hinata? Most of the guys are already gone."

(ten) "Neji is stubborn he'll want to fight."

(hi) "Don't show him the scroll and send me."

(sa)"What!? Hinata kunoichi have to stay and protect the village."

(hi) "They are expecting a Hyuuga. Dress me up and send me in his place."

(ino)(ten)"…….."

(sa) "are you sure?"

"y-yes."

……………………………………………………………………

Sakura and Ino helped Hinata bind her breast. They tugged the bandages tightly around her large chest. "They're still showing," Ino groaned. "S-sorry," Hinata wished her chest were smaller. "Here. I stole this from Tsunade," Sakura slipped a thin leather vest on Hinata. Once it was zipped up the front Hinatas breast disappeared. Hinata pulled on her Jounin pants, shirt and outer vest.

"Okay about your hair," Ino appeared behind her with scissors. "Oh no. It took forever to grow my hair." Hinata backed away. Sakura shrugged, "hyuuga boys do have long hair. Look at Neji."

"fine," Ino growled. She started braiding Hinatas silky hair. Then she tugged the long tight braid into a bun. Hinatas bangs still hung in her eyes. She tied her headband tightly around her head. "okay…" Sakura and Ino smirked.

"What?"

"You look like a guy," Sakura squealed. "Really?" Hinata stepped the mirror. She appeared to be a very thin and short Hyuuga boy. Her girlish features were well hidden and she looked about sixteen years old.

"All your stuff's packed," Tenten carried Hinatas traveling bag. "Wow. Hinata are you sure about this? Sure you look like a guy but you're going to be surrounded by men."

"I have to do this. No only for Neji but for myself," Hinata smiled. The other girls couldn't believe it. Why was Hinata being so brave and risky? "Hinata," Tenten hugged the younger girl. "I have to leave tonight," Hinata whispered.

"Hinata they will probably send a tracker ninja after you," Sakura scowled, "be careful. We'll try to cover for you and keep Neji in the dark." Hinata smiled and struggled out of Tentens death hold.

The three girls nodded.

"Bye…"

………………………………………………………..

(week later)

Hinata stood out of Hi Mizu Kaze training camps. It had taken her a week to reach the grass country by foot. She approached the gates with Nejis scroll in her hand. _'It's time.'_ The guards stopped her and she gave them the scroll.

"Neji Hyuuga from Konoha?" one guard asked. "N-no," Hinata grew nervous, "I am Hinchi Hyuuga. I've c-come in my cousins place." The guards gave her one more suspicious look then let her through the gates.

Hinata held her breath and walked into the campgrounds. Tents were sent up in the high grass, campfires were started and young men trudged through the mud. Some men were in their thirties, some were huge, others about Nejis size. Most of them were giving her interested looks. Hinata was scared out of her mind but she had to suck it up.

Not watching where she was going Hinata bumped into a large ugly man. "Watch it kid!" He glared down at Hinata baring his teeth. "S-Sorry," Hinata tried to speak in a manly voice. Unfortunately her voice cracked.

"Sorry are ya," the man laughed and grabbed the front of Hinatas vest lifting her from the ground. "Look guys the little punk said he's sorry," the large man called his friends over. "I don't like it when punks bump into me."

"Let me go," Hinata kicked, she had been there for a minute and some asshole was already picking on her. Violence was her last resort but her last straw was about to be broken. Before she could mutter Byakugun a flash of green flew through the air kicking the larger man in the face. "GAHH!!" The asshole tumbled over, Hinata fell along with him.

"Neji what is wrong? Why did you let that man handle you like that?" Lee was standing on the mans face. _'Neji?'_ Hinata was confused. You think Nejis teammate would notice Hinata's not Neji. "umm, y-you're mistaking," Hinata stood and dusted her self off.

"I am not Neji. I'm Hinchi Hyuuga, he's cousin. I've come in his place." One of Lees bushy brows rose on his forehead, "Neji is not here?"

"He is still hurt."

"But Neji would still show up. He is full of youth!"

Hinata groaned , Lee wasn't buying her story. It would take a little more coaxing, "the Hokage thought it would be for the best."

"A shame. My rival not being able to participate in this glorious battle!" Tears twinkled out the corners of Lees round eyes.

Men, why did they think war are glorious? Hinata rolled her eyes. At least she found one person from Konoha. "So you are new here Hinchi?" Lee stepped of the unconscious bully's face.

"y-yes."

"Then you have to see one of the commanders. They'll give you a partner."

"p-partner?"

"you look like you need a companion. Let's go!" Lee jumped through the crowd.

Hinata sighed. Partners? She'd rather be by herself. The thought of being paired with some gross man made her stomach churn. The smell of sweat and other manly odors wasn't helping either.

"Lee w-wait!"

……………………………………………………………

(A/n) SO this is the prologue. Tell me what you think and drop me some suggestions . I didn't mean to make this chap so depressing, the story isn't going to be all doom and gloom. Trust me. There will be some action, fluff and citrus. Reviews make me update quicker!!!


	2. training: get a team

(a/n) Thanks for the reviews! They have inspired me to update as soon as possible. Kajifire thank you for telling me about my little mistake. I forgot Lee didn't introduce himself. Let's just say he didn't notice. I'm going to say sorry in advance to Gothgirl8892, I love flashbacks and there's going to be a lot.

……………………………………………………………

Hinata and lee stood outside the commanders' tents. From what Lee was telling her, there were three commanders over the training camps. Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai and Hugo from the water country.

Lee pulled back the tents flaps and inside was a older man with spiky dark green hair. He was standing by one of the three messy desk scrambling through papers. His hair was styled like a mohawk and he wore dark blue ninja pants and kimono top. His bright blue eyes fell on them.

"Commander Hugo, this is Hinchi Hyuuga. He's new," Lee saluted the older man. Commander Hugo didn't look over twenty-three and had a friendly smile on his handsome face. "New recruit," Hugo circled Hinata, sizing her up. "You're so lean. How old are you, twelve? I didn't think we were taking kiddies."

"I'm e-eighteen," Hinata handed Hugo Nejis scroll. "Eighteen huh?" Hugo was amused and tore open the scroll. "This scroll is addressed to Neji Hyuuga."

"I've come in my cousins place," Hinata stated. Hugos eyebrows rose, "is that so?"

"Hinchi's from Konoha too!" Lee backed her up. Hinata tried to smile. Hugo walked to his desk and picked up his clip broad. "Okay Hinchi, I'm going to ask you some question. How tall are you?"

"5'7""

"Hmm. Short. Weight?"

Hinata blushed, she didn't like to discuss her weight. "umm….I.."

"Can't hear you princess."

Princess!! Hinata groaned, "120."

Hugo scratched it all down, "hmmm. That's small."

"I wonder who you'll be paired with Hinchi," Lee smacked her back. She wondered too. "Okay Mr. Hinchi. My sources tell me everyone is already paired up," Hugo wrote something down and tore the paper from the clip broad. "But I figured something out. Here." Hugo folded the paper and handed it to her.

Just as she was about to open the paper a loud trumpet blew. "What's going on? Are we u-under attack?" Hinata asked. Hugo laughed, "no it's time for the daily run. You guys better hurry up and get to the lakes. Don't wanna be late."

"Daily run?" Hinata eyebrows rose. "Come on Hinchi. Anyone who is late has to run two extra laps," Lee grabbed her arm and dragged her along. Hugo turned his attention back to his paper work. _''hinchi Hyuuga. This should be interesting.'_

……………………………………………………………………

There had to be at least a thousand men in the training camp and all of them were mushed together by a huge lake. The tension was high, even Hinata wanted to knock someone out. But in her position it would be difficult to fight anyone. Hinata and Lee were sandwiched between larger guys.

"what is the daily run?" Hinata asked. Lee grinned, "everyday everyone runs around half of the grass country border. I'm so excited"

"What!"

"Everyone's timed. I'm still trying to beat the fasted guys in the camp."

"Who's the fastest?"

"Hey Shino. Look Neji finally showed up."

She knew that voice. Great she didn't think she would run into those two so early. As much as she missed them she couldn't risk seeing them. Hinata turned and saw Kiba, Shino and Akamaru pushing their way towards them.

Akamaru sniffed the air and barked happily. Increasing his speed the large dog knocked Hinata on her butt. Then he repeatedly licked her face.

"Huh? That's not Neji," Kiba sniffed the air. "Akamaru knock it off." Akamaru obeyed his master and circled Kiba barking non-stop. "What? Huh? I can't understand you. Talk a little slower," Kiba growled and tried to calm the canine down.

'_oh no,'_ Hinata had to think of something fast or Akamaru was going to low her cover. "umm," she panicked. What would get their attention? "Naked Woman!!" Hinata yelled and pointed out towards the lake.

"Where!!??" Most of the men's gaze followed her finger. Now that they were distracted Hinata petted Akamarus head and made hand sighs. It sent the mental message _'Don't tell them it's me!'_

"Where? I don't see her," Kiba growled. "Oops. I c-could of sworn I seen a woman out there," Hinata whistled. "Are you trying to be funny. Do you know how long we've been without women," Kiba grabbed the front of her vest. "s-sorry." Hinata looked at Lee and Shino for help.

"This is Hinchi. He's new," Lee introduced her better yet, him. Kiba shoved her away, "new huh? I'm Kiba and this is Shino and Akamaru. We're from Konoha."

"I'm Hinchi Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? So that's why you look like Neji. Do you know Hinata?"

"Umm. Yeah, That's my cousin."

"Really?" Kiba inched closer and studied her face, "I never seen you in Konoha before." She let out a nervous chuckle, "I travel a lot." Before Kiba could question her lame excuse the trumpet blared again. All thousand men started trotting up a dirt path.

"Aw, it begins," Lee ran off speeding through the crowd of running men.

"W-Wait," Hinata chased after him. She followed the herd of men up into the treetops. Lee was way gone, she would never be able to catch up. _'just keep up with the others,'_ she was going faster than some of the larger men.

……………………………………………………………..

(6 hours later)

Sweat ran down Hinatas face, breathing was shallow and her lungs were on fire. Each time she moved her legs it felt like her muscle was tearing from her bones. Her bags were also weighing her down.

Most of the men where way ahead of her. Right now she looked like she was by herself flying through the trees. _'I have to keep up,'_ Hinata felt herself slowing down. She jumped to the nearest branch and decided to rest.

How many miles had they went? Titter tattering on the branch Hinata lost her balance and fell. She was so low on energy she was barely conscious. Anytime she would hit the cold hard ground. She waited but instead she fell on something soft and fluffy.

Her eyes cracked open and she noticed she was on a pile of moving fur. "A-Akamaru?"

'He said you looked tired," Kiba was in the trees above them. "I don't know why he likes you so much."

Akamaru barked and jumped to where Kiba was. "He doesn't let just anyone ride him. But I guess if he's fine with it so am I." Hinata sat up, "t-thank you."

"No sweat. Let's get going. It will take four more hours to get back to the camp."

"Four more hours!?"

………………………………………………………………..

(Commanders tent)

Kakashis legs were kicked up on his desk on top of his paper work. And this wouldn't be Kakashi if he didn't have his Icha Icha paradise book in hand. The daily run was part of Kakashis free time. He didn't have to deal with any of the annoying chuunin and jounin. They were all Gais at this time.

It would be perfect if he wasn't sitting across of a humming anbu from the water country. Kakashi peeked over the top of his book. Hugo shuffled through the papers on his desk.

'_Could he be any louder?'_ Kakashi thought.

Hugo looked up from his paper work and smiled. "Am I making too much noise Kakashi-chan?"

'_Kakashi-Chan!?'_ Kakashis eyes widened. "Don't call me that."

'But Kakashi-chan!"

"…Enough."

Hugo pouted and threw a paper at Kakashi. He caught the paper and glance at it. "Hinchi Hyuuga."

"Is he one of yours?" Hugo asked.

"no."

"Hmm, I thought you'd know him. He is from Konoha."

Kakashi shoved his nose back in his book, "Hinchi Hyuuga. I'll look into it." Hugo smiled, "thanks Kakashi-chan."

……………………………………………………….

(4 hours later)

"Achoo!!" Hinata sneezed. "You catching a cold?" Kiba watched the younger 'boy' stumbled up the hill. "No. I'm j-just ready to get to my tent," Hinata wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"It's almost dinner time.."

"I'm not hungry," she groaned. All she waned to do was sleep. She pulled out the paper Hugo had gave her and skimmed through it. "Tent 250. Where's that?"

Kiba had to think about that, "umm. It's on the left side of camp near the lake."

'All right. Well I h-have to go. Bye Kiba." She petted Akamaru before running off.

"Okay now that he's gone," Kiba tugged Akamuras ear, "what's up with you and that guy?"

"…….."

"Don't act like you can't hear me."

Akamaru whined.

"Fine I'll get it out of you later."

………………………………………………………….

Everything was going smoothly. If Hinata could fool Kiba and Shino she could fool anyone. Stumbling through the crowded campgrounds she finally found tent 250. All she had to do is shove the commanders' paper in her partners' nose and then maybe he'd just leave her alone.

Hinata shuddered, _'I can do this.'_ She pulled back the tents flaps and walked in. "H-Hello?" The tent had two sleeping bags on opposite sides of the tent. Random articles of clothing littered the ground, along with food wrappers and kunais.

"n-no ones here,' she tossed her bag down.

…………………………..

He walked the boy walk around his tent. The smaller boy plopped down on his partners' sleeping bag. _'Hmm. Is this kid lost,'_ Sasuke sat in a dark corner of the tent where no one would see him. He cleared his throat.

Hinata shot up from the sleeping bag and glanced around. Her clear eyes fell on Sasuke. He was sitting crossed legged with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke Uchiha, Narutos best friend. The one who defeated Orochimaru and helped Naruto beat the Akatsuki. He use to be a traitor but now most people put it behind them. But how could Hinata trust him after what he did to Naruto.

"you have the wrong tent kid," Sasuke grunted. "I h-have to note from Commander Hugo," Hinata flashed the paper and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sasuke didn't even bother looking at the paper. "Fine. Just stay out of my way." Hinata nodded and laid back down. Sasuke, her partner?! That was just as bad as some perverted man. But she was too tired to care. She drifted into a deep sleep.

'_This has to be a mistake,'_ Sasuke frowned and stared at the boy.

………………………………………………………………

(a/n) I wasn't really feeling this chap. But it will get better, trust me. Suggestion? Drop them in my suggestion box and review!


	3. training: Naruto?

(a/n) Thank you for the reviews, it's the only thing that keeps me going.

………………………………………………………………..

The sun beamed on Hinatas face and her heavy eyelids fluttered open. Her vision was blurry and she yawned. Clear white eyes meet deep blue. She screamed not a manly scream either.

"Bout time you woke up. This is my sleeping bag you're crashing in Believe it!!"

Hinata fainted. Two minutes later she came to it and stared up at Naruto. "Y-Y-You!"

"Hey! That's Naruto Uzumaki to you," Narutos pinkie was wedged in his ear. This freaking boy screamed like a girl. "T-This is your sleeping bag?" Hinata blushed. She was sleeping in her crushs sleeping bag.

"Yeah. And who the hell are you?" Naruto squinty eyes peered at her. He came off as being rude but Hinata blushed brighter. "I a-am Hinchi H-Hyuuga."

'Hinchi Hyuuga huh?"

"y-yes."

Hinata was melting under his intense gaze. "You're a Hyuuga? Do you know Hinata and Neji? You're kind of small. I never seen you in Konoha. Are you a chuunin?" Naruto bombarded her with questions. It took a while for Hinata to digest it all, "umm. Y-yes. Yes. And I'm a jounin."

'Haha, you stutter like Hinata," Naruto laughed. "s-sorry," Hinata groaned. "At least you're not acting like snotty Neji." Naruto whispered as if Neji was around.

"Y-you don't like Neji?"

"Nah, I like him. Its just Neji gives me a beat down sometimes."

"Why?"

"Something about talking to Hinata."

'_What! Neji attacks Naruto because he talks to me!' _Hinata couldn't believe it_, 'wait till this war is over. Neji's going to get it.'_

"So I'm S-Sasuke and y-your partner," Hinata pushed her index fingers together. 'Great! You'll be more fun than Sasuke," Naruto cheered. "We're just going to have to get you a sleeping bag because you can't have mine."

"s-sorry," Hinata stood. She hadn't seen Naruto in three months and she could see the changes. Narutos hair was a little longer causing his spikes to fall a little. He was attractive as ever, Hinata pushed back the dirty thoughts of him. He already thought 'Hinchi' acted like Hinata. It just, she didn't think she would be seeing him so soon. It made her happy though.

"Hinchi you've been paired up with the strongest in the camp," Naruto grinned. "umm, Sasuke," Hinatas eyebrow rose. Naruto almost fell at that comment, "no! Me, Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be hokage one day!" He boasted with his hands on his hips.

Of course Hinata knew he was talking about himself but it was funny to tease Naruto. She laughed and her stomach grumbled.

"……………"

Naruto laughed this time, "come on."

They exited the tent and Hinata covered hers eyes from the harsh sunlight. Naruto was already walking on without her. _'I need to pay more attention,'_ she followed. The campgrounds were empty, she must have over slept.

After a few minutes Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the biggest tent in the camp. Hinata gasped. "What?" Naruto looked back at her. Her wobbly finger pointed at the scene in front of her.

Men sat on benches slopping down food. Some had half eaten noodles hanging out of their mouth and some were eating with their hands. Others were playing chopstick war in each others food bowls. Some just came up and stole others food. It was disgusting, none of them had manners something the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was accustomed to.

"Yeah, food," Naruto pushed Hinata into the tent. They pushed through the thread of men to the food line. "The food's not that bad here," Naruto assured her. The cooks shoved bowls of noodles and chopsticks in their hands.

Hinata looked down at the half-cooked noodles drowning in brown broth. _'I-I can't eat this,'_ she thought. She followed Naruto to a crowded table Sasuke was sitting at. "Hey Sasuke did you meet Hinchi?" Naruto sat.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered glancing at Hinata. She sat beside Naruto staring at her noodles. Did she really have to eat this?

She looked up and saw Naruto gulping down his noodles. Maybe it wasn't bad. Hinata lifted one noodle with her chopstick and stuck in her mouth. She grimaced, it tasted like salty mush. The broth had a gritty substance flooding around. She started gagging.

"The food's not that bad Hinchi," Naruto rolled his eyes. He patted his full stomach and pushed his bowl forward. "So Hinchi, how is the village doing?"

(h)"A-All right."

(sa) "Naruto's worried about the girls."

(na)"No I'm not. They can take care of themselves."

(hi)"Everything was fine when I left."

(na)"Did a lot of girls see you off?"

(hi)"n-no."

(na)"What! When Sasuke Shikamaru and me left a lot of girls saw us off. I mean a swarm of girls! They gave us a lot of gifts."

Hinata was jealous, what girls gave her Naruto-kun presents? "But only one gift meant something to me," Naruto sighed. Hinata was pissed, what gift was he talking about? "Who was it from?"

Before he could answer a younger boy stole her breakfast. "Hey!" Hinata shouted. The boy stuck out his tongue and darted away.

"Give that back," Naruto appeared out of a puff of smoke and snatched the bowl back. There was another puff of smoke and Naruto was back at the table.

"T-Thank you Naruto."

Sasuke glared, "next time get your food back yourself."

"It was no problem Hinchi," Naruto smiled, "ignore Sasuke."

"Hinchi we're not here to baby-sit you. So don't think about relying on us."

"I won't be relying on you Sasuke," Hinata glared back. "Better not, I can't have tow weak partners," Sasuke growled and stood up. Naruto frowned, "Sasuke stop being a jerk!"

………………………………………………………….

Sasuke sat in the tall grass. Training camp was just a waste of time. Why not just send them right into battle. The food was nasty, the men were annoying and he is paired with a weakling and idiot. He just wanted to go into battle and defeat worthy shinobi.

Speaking of the weakling and idiot, they were practicing taijutsu behind him. He was mildly interested in Hinchi. More like wondering how long he would last.

Naruto grabbed hold of Hinchis arm and flipped him into the grass with ease. "Nice try Hinchi. But could you come at me a little harder. It's like you're holding back." Hinchi groaned and rose slowly. His byakagun was activated, he reached into his vest pocket and retrieved a kunai.

Naruto sighed, "no holding back okay." He grinned at the exhausted boy. "Hai!" Hinchi ran towards him and swung his kunai. Naruto planted his feet firmly to the ground. "Ready!" Naruto swung his bare palm up knocking the kunai from Hinchis hands.

He grabbed the kunai with ease and charged. Bringing the kunai up he knocked off Hinchis headband. Hinchi fell back in the tall grass.

Sasuke chuckled. "Shit I think I over did it," Naruto knelt beside Hinchi. He was still in shock and a bruise marked his forehead. "Sorry man," Naruto helped him sit up. "I-It's okay. I should have kept my guard up," Hinchi groaned.

Naruto fished into his pocket and brought out a small lavender box with a chinese print on the top. _'t-that's,'_ Hinchis eyes widened. Naruto opened the box and picked out one of the five ointments inside. Popping open the ointment he squeezed a drop on one finger and gently rubbed it on Hinchis forehead.

"There is that better?"

"y-yes."

Naruto stuffed the box away, "a girl back home gave me those."

A trumpet blared in the distance. "Time to run," Sasuke informed them. "Let's not go. We're already the fastest people in camp. Let's train Hinchi." Naruto suggested.

"W-Won't we get in trouble," Hinchi poked her fingers together. "Nah! Kakashi doesn't really care."

………………………………………………………………………….

(later that night)

Hinatas muscles ached and her chakra was depleted. Naruto and even Sasuke trained the energy right out of her. Then they went to the mess hall for dinner without her. "I'm so tired," she rolled on Narutos sleeping bag. She didn't know how much more of their training she could take. And it had just been one day!

Along with the pain she smelt like sweaty socks. Hinata dug into her traveling bag and got a soap and towel. Then she snuck out her tent to the lake. No one was around, everyone was chowing down slimly noodles. Wasting no time Hinata activated her byakagun and started stripping off all her clothes.

She sank into the cold murky water, her toes smushed the sandy earth. Lathering herself quickly she splashed over her. Using a fire jutsu she heated the icy cold water and went under the warm water.

When she came back up she thought she heard something but it was just an owl. After being startled she hurried and dressed so she could beat Naruto and Sasuke back to the tent.

…………………………………………………….

Sasuke was the first back to his tent. "where's Hinchi?" He was going to bed but now he was curious as where Hinchi had went. Something wasn't right about that Hyuuga. He couldn't put his finger on it but he'd find out.

He searched around the camp till he got to the lake. He could hear a woman humming but was that even possible. Sasuke flew into a tree making sure not to frighten the owl beside him.

Then he saw her. She was rinsing the lather off her nude body. Her ink blue hair was in a braided bun on the top of her head. Suddenly she used some kind of fire jutsu to heat the water and she dove all the way under the steamy water.

He was mesmerized, sasuke wasn't one for peeping but he couldn't help it. He was in a camp full of men after all. He could see the water drip down her neck then between her full chest. The stupid owl next to him hooted and the girl looked his way. Sasuke decided to flee before the girl noticed him.

He still couldn't believe it. A woman but who?

……………………………………………………………………

"Hinchi I brought you some food back!" Naruto busted into the tent. He dropped the bag of fruit and dried meat onto Hinatas lap. "Thanks Naruto."

"It was nothing," he unzipped his vest and tossed it on the ground. Hinata watched him snuggled into his sleeping bag. She was sitting on the cold ground. "Damn I forgot you still don't have a sleeping bag," Naruto eyed Sasukes empty bag. "You could take Sasukes. He's not back yet….."

"B-But I couldn't."

"Yeah you're right. He'd throw a tantrum."

He rubbed his chin then sighed. "You can share with me." Hinatas eyes got as big as saucers, "Wh-what?" Naruto patted the space beside him, "I'm not homo or anything like that."

'_sleeping with Naruto,'_ she scooted closer to his bag blushing. "Geesh. I'm not going to bite, "he laid down on his right side. Hinata poked her fingers together then slipped into the sleeping bag. She laid on her left side so their backs where to each other.

"Umm. N-naruto the ointment that girl gave you. Was that the only gift that meant something to you?"

"ummm." Naruto grunted. "Yeah but the girl's just a friend."

"Oh so you don't have any feelings for her?"

"Well….nope we're just friends."

Hinata was glad he couldn't see her face. Just friends?! Was he not aware of her feelings, would he ever notice her?

…………………………………………………………….

A wide smile spread on Narutos face and his arms wrapped around his pillow. "Fine. Fine you can touch me there." He snuggled into the pillow. "N-N-Naruto." His eyes cracked open. "GAHHHH!!!!" Naruto released Hinchi and rolled out his sleeping bag.

"I forgot about you," he hissed. "I see that," Hinchi started dressing. "I said I'm not homo," Naruto started changing too.

"I d-didn't say you were."

"You're over there changing like you're hiding something. Believe it!"

Hinchi was in the process of pulling a clean shirt under his nightshirt. Naruto rolled his eyes. They were all guys afterall, just change and don't be such a drama queen. "Hinchi hand me my shirt," Naruto was lacing up his boots.

"H-Here," hinchi tossed him a shirt. "Are you okay? You're red," Naruto slipped the shirt over his bare chest.

"I'm fine."

Sasuke walked into the tent. "Everyone's suppose to report to the center of the camp right away."

"sasuke where were you last night?" Naruto nudged his friend. Sasuke glanced at Hinchi the back at Naruto, "I came back a little late. You guys were already asleep."

"I wish we could go kick some Kaminari Tsuchi ass already," Naruto walked ahead of Sasuke and Hinchi. "After this month we should be going off to battle." Sasuke stated. Before long they reached the center of the camp. "Move it! Move it! Get out my way!" Naruto forced his way to the front of the crowd. In the process of doing this Naruto had to throw some guys around.

"Looks like everyone's here," Hugo scanned the crowd. "You can begin Kakashi-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Several kunai narrowly missed Hugos nose.

"Stop being so dramatic Kakashi…chan."

That was it, Kakashi reached his breaking point with this guy. The crowd of snickering chunin and jounin turned their heads so they wouldn't have to witness anymore of the brutal beating.

Kakashi dust his hands off, "okay. Now that he's quite. You are here for a intense challenge that will test your endurance and jutsu knowledge." Hugo smiled, doing a series of hand signs. The ground shook and the earth infront of him sunk in.

"Our enemy Kaminari Tsuchi is skilled in earth and lightening jutsu. It only makes sense for our army to brush up on those types of jutsus or to strengthen other jutsu. Today you will try to pass that," Kakashi nodded at Hugo.

"Earth style jutsu: Rock wall jutsu!" Hugo slapped his hand on the ground. Encircling the commander a massive rock wall formed. "Try to get to Hugo. It won't be easy though. Go on all of you," Kakashi pulled out his novel and moved out of the mens way.

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Naruto ran towards the wall. Sasuke and Hinata stayed behind. This was more than a mere wall.

As thousands of men approached the large wall the earth rumbled and the wall sent waves of mud at them. "What the-" Naruto started running back before the mudslide engulfed him.

"N-Naruto," Hinata squeaked. Sasuke grabbed the back of her vest before the wave swallowed them. "Fine, then I'll get in from the air," Naruto started towards the top of the wall. Just as he was soaring to the top he was hit by lightening. "What the-"

"Naruto!" Hinata jumped towards his falling body. There wasn't a cloud in sight. _'lightening jutsu,'_ Sasuke glanced at Kakashi who was sitting in a nearby tree. He looked up from his book and waved.

"Got you," Hinata caught Naruto. His face looked charred and his clothes smelt burnt. They hit the ground and Naruto started coughing up smoke. "Lightening jutsu, sneaky.." The earth started rumbling under them. Hinatas white eyes widened, the wall was sending another land wave. Mens arms and legs stuck out the moving land.

"Great. My hair's fried," Naruto had a blond afro. "Gah! Hold on," he did hand signs. The wave was about to hit them when a gust of wind surrounded them. The dirt sprayed in the opposite directions.

Hinata peeked between her fingers and gasped. Beside her, Naruto and Sasuke everyone was out cold. ""Hat was close," Naruto groaned.

"That's it. What a disappointment," Hugo undid his jutsu. "Well for those who are still conscious. We'll give this another try tomorrow," Kakashi started walking off. "Hey wait up! Who's carrying all these bodies to the infirmary!" Hugo motioned toward the groaning bodies.

"Man," Naruto slammed his fist in his hand. "We need a strategy," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto grabbed at his still burning hair, "I'm not good at strategies!"

"Well I am."

The boys and Hinata turned to see Shikamaru dragging Choujis unconscious body. Looked like they had hit by the land wave. 'Shikamaru my lazy friend. What have you got?" Shikamaru ignored Naruto, "I got to bring Chouji to the infirmary. What a drag, this is like carrying a sack of boulders."

"Come on! You have to have some plan."

"Later Naruto," Shikamaru mushed pass the hyper blond.

"Shikamaru!!"

'Fine, man you're annoying. We go through the wall."

"Through the wall," Hinata repeated.

"Yeah through the wall. That way you avoid the lightening. Now I got to go."

"Through the wall huh," Naruto rubbed his hands together. Hinata pondered, "I'm not sure that will work.."

"What are you crazy!! Shikamaru is a genius he knows what he's talking about."

"But Naruto.."

"It's worth a try," Sasuke walked off.

"But Sasuke…"

"Hinchi stop worrying. We got this." Naruto grinned.

The mess hall was quieter that usual due to everyone being sent to the infirmary. After eating another unappetizing dinner Hinata found a way to ditch Naruto and Sasuke and make her way to the lake. Just when she was about to shed her clothes Hugo jumped out of the water.

"EKKK!!" Hinata covered her virgin eyes. "What?" Hugo wiped his soaked green hair out of his eyes. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he was flashing "Hinchi". From what Hinata was seeing Hugo was definitely the full package. Body like a god.

"Commander Hugo what are you doing here," despite her embarrassment Hinata managed to salute the nude commander. Hugo chuckled, "bathing, what's it look like."

"Umm," she adverted her gaze. "Hinchi Hyuuga right?"

"Y-yes.'

"Are you going to join me?"

Her eyes grew as big as tennis balls, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her mouth kept opening and closing.

"Well," Hugo smirked. "N-No. Umm, I was going on a night run," she lied.

"Oh really, then way did you bring a towel?"

"Umm, I sweat," she babbled. "Don't be shy," Hugo walked slowly towards the shore. Hinata couldn't run, her feet felt like lead. His nakedness was hypnotizing her. Blush painted her cheeks, _'don't' faint! Don't faint! I got to get out of here!'_

Hugo snatched her towel out of her trembling hands and wrapped it around his waist. His bright cerulean eyes peered into her white eyes. "hinchi you're such a weird boy. And trust me, there's a lot of weird boys in this camp. Like bug boy, or dog boy. Or fat boy who never stops eating.."

"Sorry I'm a weirdo sir."

"You're cute too," Hugos hand brushed her cheek. Hinatas brain kicked into overdrive and she slipped away. Hugo just smiled. He watched Hinchi run off and was pleased with himself. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared on a boulder on the outer banks of the lake.

"Kakashi-Chan! Are you here to bathe too?" Hugo waved. "Gah! You're here," Kakashi groaned.

"I'll scrub your back for you."

"No thanks," there was another puff of smoke and Kakashi was gone.

…………………………………………….

Hinata ran like the Kaminari Tsuchi ninjas were chasing her. Drifting through the trees she kept glancing behind her. Was Commander Hugo making a move on her? More like making a move on Hinchi.

Hinata ran head into someone and she was sent to the ground. The person didn't fall but growled. "S-Sorry," she rubbed her swore butt and looked up. "S-Sasuke what are you doing out here?"

"Walking."

"oh. That makes sense. I guess I'll see you back at the tent." She waved and ran off.

Sasuke shrugged and headed towards the lake. He knew what he was wrong but he had to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Was there really a woman at the lake that night? He was just investigating, nothing was wrong with that.

When he got to the lake no one was there. He felt a pang of disappointment. Okay, maybe he wasn't really investigating and he just wanted another peek. The woman was lucky he saw her and not anyone else. He sighing he crept back to his tent.

……………………………………………………………..

(a/n) Whoa!! Long chapter!! Questions I know you guys are asking..

Sasuke didn't know that the nude girl was Hinata?

Why's Hugo so weird?

What's going on in Konoha?

You'll just have to wait till the next chap to find out. But if you're wondering What Hinata looks like as Hinchi Taichi spirit did fanart. You can go on my profile to see the pic or on hers.


	4. training: Get pass the Wall

(a/n) For some reason I feel like I haven't written in a long time. Probably cause I finished 'Leave it behind'. SO now I can focus on this fanfic! I'm going to try to put chaps out faster, I know this fanfic is going to be a long one. Okay time to reply to some of my reviews.

Dragon Man 180- I'm so glad you reminded me of Narutos Sexy no Jutsu. About your idea, it will be used, thanks.

Taichispirit- I was thinking about having Hinata use something similar to Narutos Sexy no Jutsu but then she would be taking the easy way out. Maybe I'll make her observe Naruto in action. And from now on Hinata will be careful bathing after seeing Hugo and all. But Sasuke will still be looking for her.

Thanks everyone else who reviewed! (throws out Naruto plushies)

……………………………………………………………………………….

It was going on a week and two days since Hinatas disappearance. Hell hadn't broken out in the Hyuuga household. If anyone said just one word to piss Hiashi off they would end up in the in the infirmary. Hyuugas just didn't vanish, the heir in that matter. The future of the hyuuga clan rested in Hinatas hands and now she was gone.

This put the whole Hyuuga clan in jeopardy. What if someone got their hands on her white eyes and unlocked the byakagun? The very thought was driving Hiashi mad.

He sat in his office shuffling through the papers on his desk. Out of rage he threw the papers and office supplies off his desk and hurled them to the ground.

Neji walked in with caution, dodging the office supplies. "Where could she be?" It may not bb seen by most people but Hiashi did love his daughter. "Not even the anbu can find her."

Neji was also put on edge with the whole situation. He was one of the few men in the village and he took that as an insult. He went against doctor orders and stopped using his crutches. Neji was tired of Hiashi and the other Hyuugas looking down on him. He needed to prove himself.

"Uncle I will go search for Lady Hinata."

Hiashi brows furrowed together, "it does make since for her protector to find her."

"I apologize for letting her out of my sight to begin with. Allow me to bring Hinata back home."

"DO as you will. I give you two months, that is when she was to wed."

Neji nodded. This was his chance to prove himself. He'd ask around town first, maybe he'd find some valuable information.

……………………………………………………………………………

(Earth Style Jutsu:Rock Wall Jutsu Challenge) Day 2-Shikamarus plan

"Are you boys ready?" Hugo summoned his rock wall. "Hell yeah!" Naruto answered. "Through the wall right Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, now leave me alone I'm trying to take a nap," Shikamaru called from behind a tree.

"Trying to take a nap?! Man you're lazy!"

"N-Naruto."

'Not now Hinchi."

If he could get pass by going through the wall that's what he would do. The waves of land were already shallowing the chuunin and jounin. Naruto dashed toward the moving mud. Before the land could hit him Naruto jumped and landed on the unmoving land.

Hinata followed him. "Here goes," Naruto landed outside the wall. With move strength then Sakura and Tsunade combined he punched the thick wall. The mud started spreading up his forearm. "What the-What is this, quick sand?"

"Naruto," Hinata landed next to him. "I knew this wouldn't work." She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to tug him away. "Move Hinchi before the wall shallows you too," the mud had spread up his whole right arm and up his neck.

"N-no," she pulled harder but it was no use Naruto was seeping into the wall. The mud crept down his side onto Hinatas right arm. "Oh no," she cried out. "Geesh I told you Hinchi."

"Shut up N-Naruto. I was just trying to help."

"Well look what good that did us!"

The mud jerked the two bickering 'boys' into the wall. Narutos whole right side was trapped along with Hinatas right arm.

"Hey losers. Hold on," Sasuke soared above them. "Fire style jutsu," he spit five fireballs at their mud covered forms. "Gah! Sasuke are you trying to burn us alive," Naruto tried to fan away the flames. Hinata on the other hand knew what Sasuke was doing.

The flames turned the clay hard around their stuck bodies. Hinata activated her byakagun and stared through the wall. Hugo was waving at her like an idiot. "Here goes," Hinata forced chakra into her left palm and thrust her palm against the hardened mud. The earth shattered around her and Narutos trapped limbs and they fell back into the tall grass.

"Whoa, thanks Hinchi," Naruto rubbed his swore shoulder. "That didn't even make a small hole," she observed. Sasuke landed soundly next to them, "the wall must be really thick with layers on layers of mud." Hinatas white eyes peered through the wall, "you're right he hardly has room to move."

Suddenly the wall shot strings of mud out, something new to the young men. Most of the ninja didn't have enough time to evade the attack. Those on the defensive were caught off guard. One string of mud smashed against Hinatas chest. She was sent flying five feet back into the tall grass. Need less to say she was going to have a bruise. The air was knocked out of her and she was seeing birds circling above her head.

Once again everyone was knocked out. Hugo undid his jutsu, his usual bright smile was wiped off his face. "What the hell was that? And you maggots call yourself ninja!" He boomed. Seeing Hugo this pissed off was scaring Kakashi. He hides even more in his book.

"No dinner for anyone. I want you to breathe, see and eat jutsu until you come up with some way to get through the wall!"

'_who knew Hugo could be so harsh,'_ Hinata cringed. It's not like she would miss her bowl of watered down noodles anyway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Earth Style Jutsu:Rock Wall Jutsu Challenge) Day 3

There was no way to get pass Hugo's jutsu. You try to go over the wall and get shot by lightening. The wall was also really thick, no telling how many hits it would take to get through the mud. In the mist of battling the rock wall Hinata had gotten separated from Naruto and Sasuke. A thin string of mud narrowly missed her nose and she fell on her butt.

Hinata wiped the sweat from her browline and scanned the battlefield for her partners. How was it even possible for Commander Hugo to hold off thousands of men? _'think Hinata think,'_ she huffed. The land under her started to shift, another land wave. She jumped to her feet and limped among the running men. Dirt was crashing around her, she wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly she was being held up by the back of her vest. 'W-What?" Hinata glanced down at her dangling feet and she grabbed onto the white fur against her face. "Hinchi you owe me one,' Kiba smirked and heaved Hinata up and over Akamarus back. Hinata smiled," Kiba!"

"Hold on," Kiba growled. Akamaru moved swiftly through the men and over the waves till they were in front of the wall.

"What are you planning on doing?" Hinata said in a masculine way. 'Okay Akamaru we're going to bust through this wall," Kiba howled. "Oh no, that won't work," Hinata tried to warn him. But Akamaru had run headfirst in the muck. Before Hinata was engulfed into the wall she flipped off Akamaru. Chakra ran down her legs to her heels.

'_Maybe, just maybe,'_ her byakagun was activated. Hugo was preoccupied with Kiba and Akamaru at the moment. Like walking on water Hinata scaled up the wall. Jumping up in the air Hinata could see Hugo in the middle of the wall. She reached into her kunai pouch and drew three.

When she was aiming she spotted Naruto duking it out with the wall. He was using fire jutsu and smashing his hot hands into the hardened clay.

"Did you forget about me?" Kakashi sat at the top of the wall. His lightening jutsu hit her and sent heat up Hinatas body. She was falling and her burnt limps refused to move.

Naruto was amazed Hinchi was able to walk up the wall. He forgot all about Kakashi and his stupid lightening jutsu. "shit," he ran towards Hinchis falling body. Naruto was right under Hinchis shadow holding his arms out.

Hinchi crashed headfirst into Naruto and for a split second their lips accidentally met then they fell in the grass. "Gah! Why does that always happen to me?" Naruto wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Why can't I ever accidentally kiss a hot girl with big-"

He glared at Hinchi. Hinchi was laying in the grass with his eyes clenched shut. He looked like a cheery. 'Sorry Hinchi..Hinchi…Come on move," Naruto shook the smaller boy. Naruto didn't see the land wave of hovering over their heads. The wave of mud, grass, twigs and rocks slammed into Naruto.

He clawed at the moving earth as it tossed him around like a rag doll. Once the land stopped moving Naruto used a wind jutsu to knock the dirt off of him. "stupid wallcoughjutsu," he spit the dirt residue out his mouth.

Naruto combed through the mud and tugged Hinchi from the rubble. "coughthankscough," Hinchi wiped the mud and twigs off his face. "No problem," Naruto could see Hugo undoing his jutsu. "But I guess we won't eating tonight. In less 'eating jutsu' counts."

Hinchi had a half smile on his grimy face, "I t-think I got it."

"What?"

"I'm going to need your help Naruto."

………………………………………………………

(Earth Style Jutsu:Rock Wall Jutsu Challenge) Day 4-Hinchis plan

"All right maggots! This is your last chance. If you can't beat my jutsu you'll start from the beginning and I'll make sure the rest of training camp is total full blown hell!" Hugo slammed his hands on the ground summoning the massive rock wall jutsu.

"Are you sure about this Hinchi?" Narutos hands started forming hand sighs. "What are you planning?" Sasuke stood between his two teammates. Hinata nodded then started ahead of Naruto. "Just do as I say."

"Ok. Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto formed about fifty clones. "Surround the wall! Attack up and down!"

Sasuke watched Naruto and his fifty clones surround the wall. They started using fire jutsu and pounded away at the wall. Some of the other clones attempted to scale up the wall and go over the top. The rest of the camp joined in or were trying to get over the land waves. Sasuke was starting to understand, this was all a distraction. He sighed, maybe he should help out.

Hinata stood behind one of Narutos shadow clones. "Byakagun,' she muttered. She formed hand signs then slapped one palm against the ground. The ground sunk in creating a hole large enough for her to slip in. She prayed this would work, she never used earth jutsu that much.

"It's now or never," she slipped into the tunnel she created. The tunnel was cramped, damp and dark but because of Hinatas byakagun she could see clearly. She pushed through the mud until she was right under Hugo.

Hugo laughed at Narutos sad attempt to get through the wall. He couldn't get through unless the whole camp used a fire jutsu. Hugo thought the stupid boys would have figured it out by now. Hugo did want them to get a little creative, from how Kakashi was bragging you'd think they'd have a talented bunch.

"That's not going to work," he grind his teeth together. He laughed as the walls strings of mud knocked clone after clone out. "What?' He glanced behind at the ground. Someone decided to take a risk and sneak up on him from under ground.

"Impressive but not very smart," Hugo slapped the ground in front of him. The ground sunk in burying whoever was trying to ambush him. He laughed, "Nice try. You almost got me."

"You mean I got you!" Hinchi shot from the ground behind him. "How did you?" Hugo could have swore he crushed his attacker. The wall started to shake and cracks formed up the sides.

Hinchi drew a kunai and landed behind Hugo placing it at his throat. Then the unexpected happened, the wall collapsed. The cloud storm cleared revealing Naruto. He was cheesing despite his wounded burnt hands. "I used one of Narutos shadow clones as a diversion," Hinchi smiled.

"Oh I see. SO while I was distracted you made your move. Meanwhile everyone finally figured out they needed to use fire jutsu. Bravo Bravo," Hugo clapped. "but," he smirked, "no one said to stop there!" Hugo grabbed Hinchis kunai welding hand and twisted the smaller boy around so his own kunai was at his throat.

Everyone froze. "Hey that's not fair, you told us to get pass the wall!" Naruto declared. Kakashi appeared from under the rubble, twigs stuck in his mane. "Naruto you should have known to take out Hugo."

"But Kakashi," Naruto groaned.

"I guess I win yet again," Hugo whispered in Hinchis left ear purposely letting his lips brush the young boys ear.

"Or not," Sasuke growled in Hugos ear. His sword was to Hugos neck, "we're eating tonight."

"Uchiha, don't you care about your comrade?" Hugo looked back at Hinchi, "what the-" Hinchi no longer had the kunai in his hand, Sasuke had disposed of it when Hugo wasn't looking. "I could still snap his neck."

"Not if I slit your throat first."

Hugo held his hands up in defeat. Hinchi scrambled away. "You can get that sword out of my face now," Hugo pushed the blade away from his throat. "You can eat tonight." Everyone cheered. "Rest up because you're going to need it. Intense taijutsu training starts tomorrow."

The grimy tired men started towards Mess hall and their tents while Naruto Hinchi and Sasuke stayed. "Once again Sasuke saves the day," Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke stalked over to him, "sorry for ruining your little plans. You should have known Hinchi was too weak to take Hugo."

"What are you saying? The whole thing was Hinchis idea. He made it in the wall without Hugo even knowing."

Hinchi frowned and pulled the boys apart. "Guys. At least we got through the stupid wall." He glared at them then walked away.

"Look what you did Sasuke! You're such a jerk," Naruto pushed Sasukes shoulder. "He knows he's a weak ninja he's just holding me back.'

"I just don't understand you," Naruto pulled at his hair, "is it even possible for someone to be asshole for their entire life.

………………………………………………………………

Hinata sat by herself staring at her bowl of steamed rice and vegetables. As if her confidence could get any lower. She didn't know she had to finish Hugo off but then again it did make sense. No wonder Sasuke didn't value her as a teammate.

Kiba and Shino sat beside her. She didn't feel like dealing with her old teammates. "Who'd think about going under the wall," Kiba nudged the sad 'Boy'. She shifted the other way ignoring him. "Why are you so under the weather?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Hinata poked at a defenseless snow pea before popping it in her mouth. Small hands covered her eyes. "You could talk to me about it," a sweet voice whispered in her ear. Hinata shot up from her seat and stared at the completely nude blond woman in front of her. Hinata was trying to pick her mouth off the ground while the everyone in the mess hall hooted, whistled and hollered about at the busty blond.

"Oh Hinchi-kun can I do anything to make you feel better," the blond wrapped her arms around Hinatas neck. Her breast pressed against Hinatas binded chest. "Well hello Naruto," Kiba smacked Narutos ass.

"Hey no touching," Naruto barked. "N-Naruto," Hinata stammered. Naruto grinned and kissed her cheek before stepping back. Hinata blushed. "This is my sexy jutsu," he changed back. "I thought it would make you happy…" He looked around at all the disappointed horny trainees, "like these perverts. I don't this jutsu much, someone always tries to jump my bones."

"That form's so tempting! Naruto we haven't seen girls in a while," Kiba rubbed his hands together. Hinata slapped the back of his head.

"you should have seen your face," Naruto laughed. Hinata on the other hand wasn't so amused. She went back to eating her now cold rice. Of course a naked girl wasn't going to please her. "Only one not effected by that jutsu is Sasuke," Naruto plopped down next to Hinata. "I don't even think he likes girls. He just likes himself."

As Naruto went on and on Hinata thought about his sexy jutsu. "Naruto. How did you do that?"

………………………………………………………….

Tenten pushed Neji against the alleyway wall. With trembling hands she ripped open his kimono top. Her lips brushed down his neck and collarbone. "Oh Neji. I am glad you have finally decided to see me," she sighed feeling his fingers work their way under her shirt. "My place?"

His fingers stopped, "I can't."

"Why not?" She snaked her arms around his neck. "I leave tonight," he kissed her neck. "What are you talking about?"

"I have to find Hinata."

She backed away, "N-Neji no…"

"Anything could have happened to her, especially during this war. I need to find her, for the sake of the Hyuuga clan."

"But Neji there's no telling where she could be," Tenten grabbed his arm. "Stay here."

"Aren't you worried about Hinata?"

"I know she's okay."

"How can you say that?! Some pervert could have my cousin!" Without knowing it Neji was using his byakagun. "Neji you're still injured, take it easy and let the anbu find her," Tenten pleaded. Neji grabbed her arms, "you know something. What is it Tenten?"

She stared back into his white eyes and shuddered, "Neji I should have stopped her…"

…………………………………………………………………….

"Here goes Reverse Sexy Jutsu," Hinata squeezed her fingers together. If she did everything Naruto did to form this jutsu but backwards maybe she would appear as a boy. She glanced down at her body and groaned. "Come on! Not again," she had a deep husky voice. This was the fifth time she changed into a oversized man with a tuff of hair on her head.

She changed back and fell into the grass. _'What could I be doing wrong…This jutsu is draining all my chakra and still isn't coming out right. Maybe I'm not thinking about a mans body correctly…'_ Hinata was a little naïve when it came to the male anatomy. She had seen some guys without shirts. But down below was a mystery to her. Sure she knew what was down there and all but to see it in person. She fainted at the thought.

"Hinchi Hyuuga I have come to deliver a message from Commander Hugo," Lee jumped down beside her. "If I could not deliver the message in under two seconds I would run a hundred laps around the camp but I have made it!"

Hinata arched one eyebrow, "that's good to hear. Umm, so what's the message?" Lee laughed, "oh yes, that. Commander Hugo request your presence at this time."

"What for?"

'He did not say."

Hinata shallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay. I guess I should go now." She had I bad feeling about this.

…………………………………………………………

(a/n) I have a lot to say!!! I just finished watching Naruto and I was so frustrated!! Why does everyone think Naruto is such a loser and Sasuke is a god! Sure Naruto is annoying some times, But he's a okay ninja. Everyone compares him to Sasuke. Sure Sasuke does some cool things but Naruto always finishes things off.

Who beat Haku?

Naruto

Who beat Gaara?

Naruto

I was so happy when he wiped that stupid smirk on Kabutos face. (evil laugh) Tsunade was pissing me off too. A ninja can't be scared of blood if you ask me. I was glad when she got over it. I think Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are going to be the next sanin. They are getting trained by the sanin and all.

Now that I have vented. Does anybody know the name of the cute froggie with the big cheeks who likes snacks.

Frog: This is my chance to shine!

That's my new favorite line. Yep, any suggestions. Review and let me know.


	5. training:Taijutsu Orb

(a/n) I am just itching to get to all the love fluffy scenes already but Hinata's suppose to be a boy… But don't worry it's coming up!

……………………………………………………………………..

Hinata took a deep breath and pushed back the heavy tent flap. She stepped cautiously into the tent. "You wanted to see me Commander Hugo." Hugo looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Hinchi Hyuuga. Please sit, we have a lot to discuss."

Hinata shuffled into the seat in front of his desk. "I was going through your paper work and found some pretty interesting information. You're from the village hidden in the leafs. And you are a member of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, correct?"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "correct."

"Remove your head band."

Hinata obeyed the odd request. Hugos pushed his long fingers together, "SO why does no one remember you?" Hinata cringed, "I-I was always v-very quite."

"You see, unlike Kakashi I'm serious about ,y paperwork. So I did a little research. Judging from you're unsealed forehead you are from the main house branch."

'_How could I be so careless,'_ Hinata touched her forehead. "The leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga only had two daughters. No sons." Hugo rose from his chair and stalked over to her. His hands gripped each armrest and he leaned in, "SO who are you really, Hinchi Hyuuga?"

It was all over, all along she wasn't fooling Hugo. She had failed Neji. She was going to be sent back to Konoha. The punishment for her crime…she didn't want to think about it. Right now she was scared. "Say something," He smirked. She shook her head.

"Fine then I'll say something," he rolled his eyes. "What's a little girl like you doing here? Especially considering that you're the heiress to the all powerful Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga."

She started sobbing, "please…I j-just wanted to help Neji. He can't fight..He'll die."

"Seems like a honorable thing to do. But what were you thinking? Everyone is searching for you. You don't want to be labeled a missing nin. Have you considered the punishment for the actions you're taking?"

"A-Are you going to send me back?" Hinata cried. Hugo frowned and scratched his head. He peeked out of one eye at the emotional wreck in front of him. Her nose was red and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. HE was commander, it was his job to make sure things were running smoothly and that all rules were followed. Women were not allowed.

"Damn," he sighed, "I…I can't."

"W-What?" She wiped her wet cheeks. "You're trying to save your cousin. And you know what they would have to do to you.. execu-"

"I know but I have know choice. His life is more important that mine."

"Don't say that," Hugo pulled her up from her seat. "From now on you have to be very careful." Hinata wiped at her nose, "I w-was careful."

"Not with your unmarked forehead. And girlie walk. You need to work on your confidence too," Hugo pointed out a select few of her flaws. "No one else noticed my walk.." There was an odd glint in Hugos bright blue eyes, "One develops some sensitivity to gender cues when one is gay."

"Gay!" Hinata squeaked.

"Please no homophobia my dear Hinchi."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke rolled around in his sleeping bag. His eyes shot open and he was drenched in cold sweat. He lifted his covers and groaned. What was he fifteen again?! It was her, he dreamt about the stupid vixen bathing in the open. Women rarely effected him in this way. Maybe it was because he was separated from his groupies and fangirls.

He didn't even see the girls face, just her voluptuous body. Maybe someone had snuck her in, she could very well be a village girl. Sasuke wanted to believe this theory but he had a feeling there was more to this girl. He didn't like indulging in this hot steamy dreams.

He looked across the darken tent. Naruto was snoring, goo he didn't want the blond dobe teasing him. _'Hinchi? Where's that weakling?'_ Sasuke scooped up his sleeping bag. He pulled back the tent flap and ran right into the weakling.

"Oh Sasuke, wh-what are you doing up?" Hinchi looked like he had just finished bathing. His hair was in a loose wet braid and his clothes clung to his damp body. His white eyes looked at Sasukes sleeping bag, "is Naruto snoring again?"

Sasuke sighed, thank god Hinchi was clueless. The boy looked like he hadn't hit puberty. "Laundry," he replied and walked around Hinchi. Hinchi yawned, "okay, well goodnight."

Sasuke looked back at their tent, "goodnight?" The sun was rising. What a weird kid bathing at that hour…

………………………………………………………………

"Hinata you have to be careful bathing," Hugo warned her. "I am working on this jutsu. Have you ever seen Narutos 'girl' jutsu?" Hinata smiled. "Oh, you're talking about Narutos Sexy jutsu," Hugo rolled his eyes, "it always rallies the men up. I've even seen Kakashi staring."

_Hinata giggled, "I'm going to try to turn into a male. But the jutsu takes up a lot of chakra and I'm having a little trouble forming the body. I can't picture the body right."_

"_You're having trouble forming the body huh? Do you need a model?" Hugo opened his kimono top revealing his nice chest. "Gah! Keep you're clothes on!' She squealed. "Muhahah! You're such a litte girlie."_

……………………………………………………………………..

Hinata shot up from the sleeping bag. She had a nightmare Hugo was flashing her…oh wait that did happen. The sight of Hugo prancing around with no pants will be forever burned into her brain.

Naruto wasn't snoring next to her and Sasukes sleeping bag was gone. She shrugged and stretched. She slipped on her jounin uniform and went outside.

"Hinchi look what I caught!" A shirtless Naruto held up five fish. His hair was soaked and the water dripped down his neck to his nice chest then down his abs. Hinata felt heat rising to her cheeks. Any more training and Naruto would have an eight pack.

Sasuke had sent up a campfire and three fish were already scurried. "Good, I won't have to eat brown noodles," she sat across from Sasuke. As they ate their breakfast the blush didn't leave Hinatas face. Much to her disappointment Naruto pulled his shirt back on. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke and uh…I forgot your name," he chuckled. "Hinchi," she muttered.

"I am here to drop off a little 'gift.'"

"Gift! What kind of gift Kakashi," Naruto inched closer. "Here," Kakashi pulled an orb from his pocket. He slammed the metallic ball on the ground and clear liquid leaked from the cracks. "This orb was made for taijutsu training. The liquid inside can transform into anyone whose data is inputted." The commander explained. "You will be training with this orb until you can beat every form it throws at you using only taijutsu."

"Cool," Naruto hopped up, "well let's get started." Hinata watched the liquid form into a body then shift and gain clothes and a face. Naruto smirked and pounded his right fist his hand. "I couldn't ask for a better form."

The orb had transformed into Sasuke. "You guys should use a little teamwork and don't forget, just taijutsu," Kakashi called out from his transporting cloud. "So this things suppose to fight like me," Sasuke gazed at the dying campfire.

Hinata studied the 'orb' Sasuke then the real Sasuke. "I guess," Naruto stumbled closer to the orb.

"Then let me test that the theory," in a flash Sasukes sword meet the orbs. Sasuke pushed his sword forward trying to knock the clone off balance. The clone had Sasukes all-famous cocky smirk and swung his sword at Sasukes midriff.

Sasuke flipped, landing in between Hinata and Naruto. "It's just like me." Before they could blink an eye the clone swung his sword fast. Naruto and Hinata barely dodged the sword. The hair band holding Hinatas bun up was sliced and her braid uncoiled.

"Stupid Sasuke. Why do you have to have a dumb sword!" Naruto narrowly dodged the clones blade again. He spun and allowed Sasukes sword to come at him.

"Naruto watch out," Hinata panicked. Naruto shifted to the left fast then he punched the 'Sasuke' clone in the jaw.

'Ha! See that Sasuke, I punched your pretty little face."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The clone started shaking, the three ninja watched. A new face smirked at the three. Narutos face. The 'Naruto' clone ran towards Hinata of all people. She bent her back and the clones fist flew over her curved upper body. _'Why couldn't the clone just attack Sasuke or Naruto?'_

Once in her gentle fist stance she thrust her palms at the clone. The clone was easily dodging Hinatas fist. "Look at him struggle," Sasuke was disgusted. "You would do the same," Naruto snorted. "A little h-help guys," Hinata dropped to the ground and tripped the clone.

The clone flipped and Hinata found herself looking at Hinchi. _'So that's what I look like,'_ Hinata felt kind of proud of her disguise. She looked like a boy, a really young boy. Only difference between her and the clone is that her braid fell down her back.

"Hinchi vs Hinchi believe it!" Naruto laughed. He provoked the clone without even trying. The 'Hinchi' clone flew through the air. Naruto stopped the kick with his forearm. The clone smiled and thrusted his palm one after the other. Hinata was impressed, maybe she wasn't that bad.

"Give me a break," Naruto huffed, he grabbed Hinchis arm and swung him towards Sasuke. The clone once again turned into Naruto and attacked Sasuke.

4 days later

The 'Naruto' clone punched Hinata in the chest and she was sent flying backwards down the hill. Her hands clenched the grass and she writhed away in pain. Her heart felt like it was going to stop and she landed in an awkward position. Her poor little ankle was nearly snapped off. She was in far worse condition than Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke remained cool and collected as one would expect. While Naruto was sweating and breathing heavily. Maybe behind Sasukes façade he was as worn out as Naruto. The two boys were circling the clone.

Four days had passed since Kakashi dropped off the wretched taijutsu training orb. It had been four days since Hinata slept. Four days since she had bathed, she smelt like a gym sock. Not to mention she was covered head to toe in bruises and small cuts.

GRUMBLE!!! _'just ignore it!'_ GRUMBLE!!! She sighed and held her tightening empty stomach. She would give anything for a bowl of nasty brown noodles. There were random bushes around with small berries but every time she managed to sneak off to one the damn clone came at her with killing intent.

"This is madness," Hinata muttered. "Give us a damn break!!" Hinchis loud out burst surprised Naruto and Sasuke. So surprised they left themselves wide open. The 'Sasuke' clone knocked both the boys in opposite directions. Naruto flew back into a tree. Sasuke landed headfirst next to the raving Hinchi.

The orb seemed happy at knocking all three jounin out and turned back into liquid form. The liquid crept back in the metal orb and clicked shut.

For a while the three jounin laid there groaning and trying to get up. "I think I s-sprained my ankle," Hinata moaned. "I would help you but I don't know any medical jutsu," Naruto called out from under the tree. Hinata smiled, _ 'Naruto.'_ "It's all right. I know medical jutsu," she sat up. "But I'm out of chakra so I'll just have to e-endure it for now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and knelt beside Hinata. "What?" She looked up at him. He lifted her left leg, pulling the pant leg up he revealed her swollen purple ankle. "I have a little chakra left," he examined her leg. "No wonder your ankles sprain, they're so small."

Hinata fought the blush daring to creep on her face. Sasukes hands massaged her leg and glowed a dull green. A small moan escaped her lips, she was too embarrassed to even look at him. Hinchi had girl legs, there was hardly any calf muscle. When Sasuke was done he started off on his own.

"Th-thanks," Hinata muttered out to him. She still couldn't believe the jerk wasted his precious time to heal her. With the little strength she had left Hinata walked slowly up the hill and collapsed next to Naruto. "N-Naruto maybe I s-should teach you some medical jutsu."

He smiled, "sure." He tired heavy eyelids started closing. Nodding off his Head fell on Hinatas shoulder. She blushed, "N-Naruto?" Soft snores escaped his lips. _'I shouldn't wake him,'_ her white eyes started to close, "besides yawn I like this."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Kamari Tsuchi headquarters 

"Lieutenant Kamada the leader would like to see you," a messenger dressed in all black bowed. Lieutenant Kamada smiled and straightened his purple and bronze chinese influenced armor. His long dark gray hair was pulled into a high ponytail and long bangs covered his dark purple eyes. He appeared to be around twenty years old.

As he walked down the wooden hallways he gazed out over the bronze metal railing at the mountains. What could the leader want to talk to him about? The leader probably just wanted to wish him luck on his mission to evade and gain control of the village hidden in the sound.

The mission was going to be easy since had just recently lost their kage. Kamada bowed before the Leader of the Kaminai Tsuchi. The leader was hidden behind a rice paper screen. Only three men stood in the main hall. One had a long parchment, his paintbrush traveled up and down painting the event as it unfolded.

The leader was an art collector, he wanted every important event of the Kaminari Tsuchi down as visual records. Kamada thought the whole thing was ridiculous, why bring an artist on the battlefield he would only be in the way. But the artist had proven he could defend himself.

"Kamada after you successfully evade the village hidden in the sound I would like you to take the troops and go towards the wind country," the leader added on to Kamadas mission. "Leader, why don't I just take the troops and go straight to the Wind country instead wasting time with a weak village."

"Lieutenant Kamada you of all people should know this whole war is more than about saving time. I don't care if this war rolls into seven years. I will conquer all the Hi Mizu Kaza has. Understand."

"Yes Akuma Taiku," Kamada bowed. As he turned to leave the Akuma Taiku called out. "Before you go. Please take care of our little mole problem."

Kamada smiled and turned toward the artist. "It would be my pleasure Akuma Taiku."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata sat around the campfire. Naruto had caught more fish and they were waiting patiently for the fish to roast. "Hey Guys. Haven't seen you in a while," Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee walked up the hill. 'Where have you guys been?" Kiba asked.

"you guys weren't training with the taijutsu orb from hell?" Naruto grumbled. "That sounds better than taijutsu building with Gai,' Shikamaru grumbled back.

Hinata shivered, maybe they did get off easy. No telling what Gai had the other ninja doing. "Gai training is the best! I enjoyed every moment of it!"

"In less you Lee, the only way you could 'enjoy' Gais training is if you like walking on your hands all around the Grass Country, fighting him with your hands ties behind your back and wearing ugly green spandex suits!!" Kiba was furious.

Hinata hadn't noticed the four boys were wearing the green stretchy suits. She laughed. "This isn't funny Hinchi! I'd like to see your skinny ass in this suits." Kiba shouted, "shit, stupid Gai even took Akamaru away from me!"

"Where's Shino?" Hinata noticed the buy boy wasn't with them. "He got sent off to some mission. It's all top secret, I don't even know what he's doing," Kiba frowned. "Now I'm really by myself. No Akamaru sniffle No Shino sniffle No Hinata."

"There there," Chouji let Kiba cry on his shoulder. Hinata tried to hide the smile on her face. If only he knew she was right next to him.

"Hey Naruto why don't you turn into a girl? It would make me happy," Kiba wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I bet it would," Naruto and Hinata squawked. "awww, you won't do it? Just a minute," Kiba pleaded.

"No.'

"Fine, Hinchi why don't we do a little role-playing."

"Role-playing."

"Yeah. Why don't you transform into Hinata."

"What?! Umm, I'm out of chakra so I can't," Hinata lied.

"Too bad. Naruto will you change into a girl now?"

"Will you leave me allow if I do?" Naruto asked. Kiba was starting to annoy him.

"Yeah!"

"Well I just came up with this one just for you Kiba," Naruto stood up. All five guys had Narutos undivided attention. Hinata wasn't really interested.

"Sexy Hina Jutsu!" Naruto pressed his fingers together. "Sexy what?" Hinata peered into the jutsu cloud. One pale leg poked out earning a hoot from Kiba. What Hinata saw next made her jaw drop to the ground. The blood drained from her face.

'Hinata' stepped out of the clouds. She was wearing a really skimpy red bikini. She might as well been wearing strings. So much skin was showing and her breast were threatening to pop out.

"Hell yeah!!" Kiba screamed. Shikamaru whistled, blood leaked out of Lees nose. Chouji stopped munching on his chips and Sasuke had a weird look on his face. Hinata was angry, how dare Naruto!"

Naruto struck a sexy pose and walked slowly toward Kiba swinging his hips. "Y-You like this jutsu Kiba-Kun," instead of Narutos scratchy voice Hinata sweet voice sang. "Yeah! Why don't you lose the bikini!" Naruto rolled his eyes and reached for the bikini strings.

Before he could tug the strings free Hinatas fist slammed his cheek. The jutsu disappeared into smoke. "Hinchi what the hell?'

Hinata wasn't going to sit back and let Naruto show off her assets. "That's my c-cousin you perverts!!"

"Another Neji over her," Kiba muttered. Hinchi sat cross-legged in the grass, a scowl was on her face. Naruto rubbed his red swollen cheek.

It was quiet for a while. Then Shikamaru open his mouth, "so that's how Hinata looked under the jackets and kimonos."

………………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) All the guys are perverted and driving poor Hinata crazy. And now we get to see a little of the Kaminari Tsuchi. Review!


	6. training: Reverse sexy jutsu!

(a/n) I was caught!!! I didn't think Hana kimi was that popular. But you guys were right, Hugo is based off Umeda. Sasuke acts like Sano and Naruto is like poor Nakatsu. The part about Hugo coming out came from book 1. I'm sure everyone was upset about Hugo. Sorry I had the idea to make him bi-sexual and I stuck to it. It's my story!! (great I sound like Tidus off FF-X)

Yeah but I got book 1- 11of Hana-Kimi.

Tsunade is my favorite kunochi (besides Hinata), she beat the crap out of Orochimaru!! I'm glad she got it together because she was starting to piss me off at first. I don't really like her summon though. Jiraiya got the cool frog, Orochimaru got a evil snake (by the way does anyone know the name of the snake?) and Tsunade….gets a slug.

If I was her I would have been pissed! Jiraiya should be a little worried about Gamabunta when orochimarus summon is around. Don't snakes eat frogs?

………………………………………………………………………………

"You guys ready?" Naruto slammed the taijutsu orb to the ground. As the liquid spewed from the orb then rushed into human form the three ninja waited in their fighting stance. The first form the orb had chosen was Hinchi. "A little warm-up first," Sasuke grunted. Hinata was tired of him belittling her. "Fine Sasuke. Why d-don't you do this 'little warm-up' all by yourself."

"No problem," Sasuke charged at the orb. The orb activated is byakagun and started aiming at Sasukes chakra points. "Isn't that cheating," Naruto grumbled. "Not really," Hinata mutter.

The orb then turns into the most random person. "What?" Naruto shouted, "Kakashi." Before the teens could blink the Kakashi clone had knocked them all to the ground. Hinata spat out grass, "that was unexpected."

"We're not done yet," Sasuke charged. He was happy at the chance to go against his old teacher. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, "leave some for me Sasuke."

"Well I see you guys are having fun with my little present," Hugo appeared behind Hinata and Naruto. "Commander," they saluted, except Sasuke. "Who Whoa, no need to be so formal. Call me Hugo," he winked.

"So you're responsible for the orb from hell," Naruto grumbled. "Would you rather be wearing green spandex and training with that baffoon Gai?" Naruto didn't have to answer his facial expression did all the talking.

"Thought so. Besides you three are on a whole different level than the others. Gais training would childs play."

"So w-what are you here for?" Hinata asked. Hugo smiled, "I'm here to talk to you Hinchi my boy."

"umm okay," she followed him. "Oh I almost forgot," Hugo turned to Naruto, "if you guys need a break. You can shut off the orb by pressing the button on the metallic orb."

"I wish you told us that four days ago," Naruto snorted.

Hinata followed Hugo through the dense forest. She nervously poked her index fingers together. Hugo knew her secret and she was afraid he was going to tell her some bad news. "Good news," he finally spoke. "Since Shino Aburame was sent off on a mission Kiba Inuzuka needs a partner. You'll be partnered with someone close to you."

"W-what?!"

"That's not what I expected to hear. Are you not happy about the change?"

"Umm, I-it's just that…I've grown attached to my partners."

Hugo stopped and stared at her, "you want to stay with cocky Sasuke and Naruto? But why?" Hinata blushed. "Oh I get it," Hugo wiggled his eyebrows, "you have a crush on Sasuke."

"Huh? N-no you got it all w-wrong!"

"It's okay Hinata. I heard he's quite the ladies man though."

"I don't like Sasuke," Hinata huffed.

"If not Sasuke, then what is keeping you from partnering up with kiba?" Hinata blushed, "it's just…Hugo you p-promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise, now just tell me already," Hugo was growing impatient.

"S-Since I was thirteen I've had this…..this h-hopeless crush on N-Naruto Uzumaki," she spilled her guts. "Every time I'm a-around him I become a clumsy w-wreck. I've even fainted a couple times."

Hugo had a sly look on his face, "you're in love with him." Hinata covered her pink cheeks, "yes..yes I am. And this is the f-first time I've been able to be around him without worrying if I'm not pretty enough. Maybe Hinchi can tell N-Naruto about my love for him."

Hugo smirked, "Hinchi shouldn't confess Hinatas love. She should confess it."

'I guess you're right," she sighed. "I'll have to wait till the war and this whole big mess is over. What's wrong Hugo?"

He was holding in his laughter but then he decided to let it all out. "You're in love with that nucklehead Bhahaha!!" Hinata pouted, "y-you said you wouldn't laugh! Besides Naruto's a great guy!"

"Sorry…it's cute," Hugo smiled. Hinata went back to poking her fingers together. "SO have you figured out the reversed Sexy jutsu?"

"Almost."

"Well let me help you. You need to learn that jutsu as soon as possible," Hugo smiled.

………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke pushed the button Hugo was talking about and the liquid crept back in. "You're done already?" Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow. "Naruto?"

"ummm, yeah Sasuke."

"Do the Sexy Hina Jutsu," Sasuke asked in a low voice. Naruto froze, shocked. "Wow Sasuke, I didn't think you liked women," Naruto busted out laughing. "Shut up you dobe. This has a significant purpose behind it," Sasuke yelled.

"Like what? Being a pervert!"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled. If needed he would use force. "Okay, okay!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him. 'But wouldn't you rather me change into Sakura?' He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No. Hinata."

Naruto shrugged, since when was Sasuke interested in Hinata? For some odd reason it made Naruto mad.

"Sexy Hina Jutsu!"

Hinata appeared in front of Sasuke in her very skimpy bikini. A seductive smile was placed on her full pink lips. Sasuke had to remind himself that this was Naruto. "Turn around," he ordered. Naruto obeyed even though Sasuke was creeping him out. "Umm, Sasuke.."

"ssh," Sasuke gazed at Hinatas small slender legs down to her tiny ankles. Then he glanced up at her barely covered bottom up to too her back. Her ink blue hair covered much of her back. It was all adding up in his head.

Narutos eyes widened as Sasukes breath blew against his ear. "Sasuke you're scaring me," Hinatas sweet voice said. Naruto really wished he had his real voice. Sasukes hand gathered Hinatas waist long hair and pulled it up. He twisted the silky hair and held it on top of Hinatas head.

'_Just as I thought,'_ Sasukes eyes narrowed. In front of him was the vixen from the lake. Hinata Hyuuga was the vixen and she was Hinchi Hyuuga. Naruto undid the jutsu, he was clearly uncomfortable with Sasukes hands in his hair. Sasuke was eye raping him too! "When we get back home I'm keeping Hinata away from you!"

Naruto was too stupid to realize Hinata was their partner. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so mean to her, he wouldn't be surprised if she hated his guts. But he was lusting after her the whole time and didn't even know it.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Reverse Sexy Jutsu!" Smoke filled the air and stung Hugos eyes. "Did you do it?" He fanned the cloudy air. Hinata stepped into the opening with her head down. She clenched and unclenched her larger hands. "I feel…weird," her voice was deep on its own.

"Did it work?" She unzipped her vest and left her shirt. Patting her chest she found her binded breast were gone. She smiled and touched her face, everything felt normal. "It worked," she chirped. "I got a adams apple. I got abs," she pulled the waistband of her pants open and blushed.

"You got a di-"

She cut Hugo up, "it worked." Now she really was Hinchi. "So how long can you stay in that form?" Hugo asked. Before Hinata could answer she jerked violently disappearing in a cloud. "No long huh," he smirked. "You gotta work on that."

Hinata nodded, "t-this is good for now."

"look at the time, I bet Kakashi-chan is worried about me."

"umm, I'm sure he's ok."

"I bet paperwork is piling up on my desk," Hugo groaned. Hinata smiled and started back to her tent. "I'll see you later Commander."

She was kind of tired and smelt like dirt. Once she got to tent she saw no one was around. The whole camp was training with Gai, so if Naruto and Sasuke weren't around…She couldn't pass up this opportunity. Hinata grabbed all her bathing items and ran to the lake.

No one was at the lake. It was quite peaceful, the moon was reflecting off the water. "Byakgun," the skin around her eyes crinkled, her white eyes iced over. Sensing no ones chakra in a five mile radius Hinata started to shed her clothes.

She was down to her panties and the vest over her binded chest. Usually she bathed with them on but no one was around. As she unzipped the skintight vest she let out a long held sigh. It had been so long since she was freed there. She undid the binding allowing her overdeveloped chest out then she slipped off her panties. She tucked her clothing in a ball before hurrying into the icy cold water.

The cold water numbed her aching muscles. She leaned back going completely under. Using fire jutsu she heated up the whole lake. Poking her head out the top she rubbed the grim from her body. For a while she didn't feel like a girl, her hands covered the proof on her chest.

Her byakagun picked up on a strong chakra that was approaching fast, appearing like a flash. "Reverse sexy jutsu," she muttered. She waited for her body to jerk and change. But nothing happened. "Oh no, I'm out of chakra," Hinata cried out. She rushed to the lakes edge but it was too late. Hinata sunk in the water till it was up to her neck.

Naruto stood in front of her with just a towel loosely on his hip.

"N-Naruto?!"

"Hinchi you already heated up the lake, great."

Before Hinata could cover her eyes Naruto ripped the towel off and cannon balled into the lake. He caused a wave that pulled Hinata under to the bottom. She prayed Naruto wouldn't open his eyes and see her naked. Under the water Hinata could see everything. All of Narutos prefect body.

"Hinchi?" Naruto floated at the surface looking around. Hinatas head popped out behind him. You could only see below her nose and up. She was trying to swim away really quick. "Aw, there you are," Naruto was now in front of her. Her eyes were glued on his chest, her face was cherry red.

"Are you shy or something? We're both guys you can come out," Naruto gripped her left arm. He pulled her up and her head was fully emerged. Their bodies were inches apart, Hinata was scared. If he pulled her up anymore he would see her breast. But that was the last of her problems now. Her byakagun had picked up on more chakra. Gais training must have been over because twenty guys were coming to the lake.

"N-Naruto let me go," she jerked her arm away. "Cannonball!" Rock Lees naked form jumped over the lake blinding Hinata. It only got worse. Kiba, chouji, and other men ran into the water. After seeing all those naked men Hinatas innocent eyes were burning. "Great..more guys," Naruto groaned.

Hinata swam away fast her head was halfway under the water. She moved through the men avoiding any physical contact. Hinata was scared how was she going to get out of there. Her clothes were on the other back.

She swam over to a boulder that was near the lakes bank and tried to catch her breath. "Hinchi!" Naruto was trying to reach her.

"oh no," she hugged her chest. Several men were looking at her. "Reverse sexy jutsu," she tried again but had no luck.

"Hinchi."

Hinata whipped around, frightened. Sasuke sat on the boulder. His white kimono top was in his hands, his pant legs were rolled up to his knees and he didn't have any shoes on.

He couldn't believe she got herself in this situation. She should be more careful then this. He jumped down into the water next to her. As he sunk under the water he took a peek at Hinatas curvy body.

Hinata felt him wrap his kimono top around her shoulders and she poked her arms through the sleeves. "Hugo wants to see you back at the tent," he lied. She nodded and waddled to the empty bank. Before rising out the water she made sure the kimono wasn't hugging her curves or see-through. Once she was sure she ran.

Sasuke watched her drift through the trees then he swam toward the clothes she forgotten. She was lucky he showed up when he did.

…………………………………………………………………

"Hugo," she arrived at the her tent. No one was there. _'I must have taken too long,'_ she entered the tent. Wasting no time Hinata reached for her traveling bag and pulled out dry clothes. After pulling on her panties and pants she went to work on binding her chest. Lucky for her she carried a extra vest with her. Later tonight she would have to go back for her clothes.

Her clothes clung to her damp body uncomfortably. She removed her headband and untied her hair. As she unbraided her hair leafs and twigs fell from her ink blue waves. SHE brushed her thick wet hair then braided it back.

"Hinchi!' Naruto yelled busting into the tent. Narutos soggy hair clung to his face and he only wore black shorts. Hinata held her rapidly beating heart, her heart felt like it was going to break through her rib cage.

"Look at this!" Naruto plucked a kunai from the ground and sliced his wrist open. "N-Naruto what are you doing!?" Blood trickled from the wound and Naruto placed his opposite hand over it. His hands started glowing, the wound started closing really slowly. The slash was a inch in length now, "come on."

"N-Naruto you can't go around cutting yourself," Hinata used a small medical jutsu to close the rest of his wound. Her fingertips brushed against his scar causing it to disappear. **B – B U M P!!!** Naruto jerked his arm away, "I'm a quick healer. Besides how else am I suppose to practice my med. Jutsu?"

"Hold on," Hinata ran outside when she returned she was holding a flower. "W-Watch," she snapped the stem. Summoning up a little chakra Hinata dragged her finger up the stem mending the flower. "Y-You have to focus your chakra. If you're healing a open wound use your chakra to mend."

"Lesson number one right?" He plucked the flower from her. "You try." Naruto snapped the stem. He sent too much chakra to his finger and the flower exploded. Pieces of the flower flew on Hinatas face. "Can that happen to a real person?" Naruto asked, his eyes were huge.

"umm, you just need to practice," Hinata patted his shoulder. He sighed and glance at Hinata. Her full lips were curved into a smile and her little hands wiped the petals from her face. Her loose braid fell over her left shoulder with her long bangs fell in her white eyes. **B – BUMP !!!! **Naruto felt strange. Why the hell was he looking at Hinchi like that?

"D-did you hear what I said?" Hinata waved her head in front of Narutos face. "Huh?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Umm ok."

"You're standing on the sleeping bag."

"Oh," Naruto moved to the side. She smiled and slipped into the bag, "I promise I'll get a sleeping bag soon." Naruto nodded, "I..uh don't mind." Her heavy eyelids started to close, "are y-you going to bed."

The hairs on Narutos neck stood up. He laid beside her.

"Night Naruto."

"night."

……………………………………………………………………………….

All three commanders stood in front of the training officers. IT was dawn and the chunin and jounin were asleep in their tents. For once Kakashis nose wasn't shoved in his book and Gai looked serious.

Hugo stood the middle holding a scroll from the Kages of Hi Mizu Kaza. "I'm sure most of you have heard the rumor that Sai from the village hidden in the leafs has failed to make his latest report. It is assumed that he has been caught by the Kaminari Tsuchi."

The crowd whispered amongst themselves. "His sacrifice was not in vain. We have learned of the Kaminari Tsuchi leader. He calls himself Akuma Taiku, the demon emperor. He's planing to attack the Wind country first after conquering every land his troops go through."

"This 'Akuma Taiku' won't stop till he owns all the land," Gai punched the air. Hugo rolled his eyes, "the Kages know there is more to their motive than world domination."

Kakashi just wanted to know what the damn scroll said, "what did the kages say?" Hugo frowned, "more men are needed at the front lines. They are calling in all the training camps. We have no more time."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hinchi..Hinchi wake up."

Hinatas eyes fluttered open. Her groggy vision cleared and she was looking up at Naruto. She could see Sasuke on the back packing up his things. "What's going on?" She groaned. Both the boys were wearing new outfits that rivaled their old jounin suits.

The suits were all black and included mask like the one Kakashi wears. Both boys had the mask pulled down. "new uniform," Sasuke threw her one. "Akamaru dropped them off. We're suppose to change, pack up everything and report to the main grounds," Naruto lifted his traveling bag on his back.

Hinata rose and rolled up his sleeping bag. "here," she handed it to him. "Thanks, I'll meet you guys at the main grounds." He ran out the tent.

Hinata started changing under the clothes she was already wearing. "He's happy because he knows we're going out to battle,' Sasuke lifted his bag. Hinata held her new headband. Instead of the swirly circle mark of the village hidden in the leafs there was a circle with three diamonds around the circle for Hi Mizu Kaza. Red and blue embroidery went down the black headband.

"to battle." She repeated.

………………………………………………………………………..

At the main ground Hinata found herself mashed between Sasuke and Naruto in front of the crowd of ninja. All of the men wore their new uniforms and headbands with pride. They were all excited, the thought of death didn't seem to faze them.

Hugo walked in front of the men dragging along his black stallion. He was dressed in all black. His kimono top had the Hi Mizu Kaza blue and red symbol on the back. Armor rested on his shoulders and chest. And small thin sword was strapped to his waist.

He knew he looked good and winked at Hinata. She rolled her eyes.

"Silence Maggots!" He yelled. The crowd stopped talking immediately. "Today," Hugo smiled. "We march to battle."

…………………………………………………………………………..

(a/n)No fluff.. soon to come though. I was thinking about giving Hugo a cool blood limit but I can't think of one. He is from water country so I was thinking about a water power or something…

Did you guys hear about the naruto movie.

SPOILER ALERT!!!

They say Naruto dies!!!! I don't believe it though. I'll probably never see the movie though. I'm still waiting for Naruto season 1 to get over with, major fillers are coming up.

Review and drop off suggestions on Hugo.


	7. filler:Sais death

(a/n) I didn't want to rush into Battles and everyones secrets being exposed so I did a short filler chapter.

Angry mob: (throwing random things) Boooo!! No Fillers!!

Yeah, I know how much we 'love' fillers.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sai ran down the iced over stairs curving around the mountainsides. Blood gushed from his wound on his browline. The front of his shirt was sliced up revealing peeks of skin and small cuts. The numbed fingers of his right hand held a kunai. He knew it, the Akuma Taiku was on to him for a while now.

He reached the last step and looked up through the thick clouds at the palace planted on the steep cliffs. Lightening flashed illuminating the ground around him. Kamada was flying above him, his sword drawn, "die!" Sai couldn't move fast enough and the sword buried itself in Sais left shoulder. His face crinkled in pain and he looked at Kamadas beautiful yet scary face.

"I can't believe the Hi Mizu Kaza sent a little boy to spy on us," Kamada smirked. He jerked the sword from Sais shoulder then licked the blade.

"How long….How long did you know?"

"For a while…you were fooling us until we caught on to your ink transforming jutsu. Sending a hawk back to Konoha."

"You were tracking my hawk?" Sai held his wound. "The Hi Mizu Kaza only knows a third of our plans thanks to you," Kamada took small steps closer to his prey. "Since I'm about to cut you to pieces I'll tell you what's really going on on the battlefield. There are troops already surrounding the Wind country. We can take them anytime we want. We also have our own little spies around Hi mizu kaza territory. Except ours are smarter."

Sai was looking for an opening. He was no match for Kamada. Kamadas strength rivaled the kages. Blood was running into his left eye, no why was he going to die here. He ran down the rocky hills doing hand signs.

Kamada smirked, "so a little game of cat and mouse…"

………………………………………………………………………….

Neji and Tenten jumped from tree to tree. They had been running for days, even though Tentens muscles ached she wouldn't dare stop. She knew Neji would leave her, he was still pissed. _'How could you let her do that! DO you have no faith in me!'_ She remembered his heated words.

His legs didn't seem to bother him but Tenten knew he was far from healed. That was one of the reasons beside guilt that she came with him.

Tenten was more like following Neji. He barely acknowledged her presence. They had just exited the fire country. No later than today they should arrive at the training campgrounds. There Neji would try to make a deal with Gai, since he was a commander and old teacher. Neji would drag Hinata back home then take her place. There won't be any guarantee Hinata wouldn't be punished.

Neji stopped suddenly breaking her train of thought. Tenten stopped on a branch across from him. Neji cursed her and her prescient ways. "GO home Tenten." His harsh tone caused her to flinch. "Neji-san.."

"I said go home," his byakagun was activated, "don't follow me anymore." Pain spread up his legs, it felt like fire burning his muscles to the bone.

"Neji," she jumped beside him, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine..urgh," the pain flared and he knelt on the branch. "Stop being so stubborn Neji. I can tell you're still hurt," Tenten wrapped her arms around him.

"damn..my legs," Neji growled. "It's not too late to turn back," Tenten helped him up.

"You don't get it. My legs are my problem and no body elses. Hinata had no right..She made things worse."

"Neji she was just trying to help."

"She was to be wed in two months Tenten."

"w-What?! She never told us…."

Neji and Tenten started through the trees. "Hinata holds the future of the Hyuuga clan in her hands. Naruto leaving, being forced into a marriage and me all built up. She was looking for a way out, I believe."

What Neji was saying made sense. Maybe Hinata and the girls didn't think of the other options. They could have sent Hinata to her death!

………………………………………………………………………………………

**A c h o o!! **Hinata rubbed on finger under her nose and looked around. She felt like someone was talking about her. Right now she was stuck between Naruto and Sasuke in a twenty man front marching. Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji and kiba were in the line behind them.

In front Hugo and Kakashi rode on black stallions leading the troop of all black ninja through the tall grass. Hinata shifted her traveling bag on her back and tried to keep up with the other guys in her line. It seemed like forever since she left home to take Nejis place. She wondered if her father was even worried about her. Of course he was, a Hyuuga doesn't go missing or runs away. And her marriage to Ichi Hamasaki……

She glanced sideways at Naruto. He was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. She wished she could be more like him. Everything was piling up on her shoulders and she felt like she was going to break. Could she ever be as strong as Naruto?

The army of men in all black clad reached the Grass country's border. Once they passed the gate they would enter the Rain country. The Rain country was a small country known for the constant rainfall and rice fields.

Gai walked down line after line of men, "listen up guys. We're entering the Rain country. Remember to keep your feet dry I wouldn't want to have to chop any infected ones off." Akamaru walked up the lines, circular hats were tied to his back. "Take one and pass it down."

"Stop using my dog as your deliver boy!!" Kiba barked. Hinata grabbed a hat and quickly patted Akamarus head. The oversized dog barked happily before going to Kibas line. Hinata had to undo the bun on her head before placing the hat on her head. She tied the strings under her chin to keep the hat in place.

The blue fabric under her head fell around her head and scratched at her neck. She looked over to see Naruto having trouble with his hat.

"damn.."

"Let me help," she tugged the fabric free under his hat and tied the string under his chin. **B – B u m p !!!!** There was that weird stupid feeling again. Naruto felt 'hinchi' was too close. "there," Hinata slipped back in line. She didn't notice Narutos pink tinted cheeks. Sasuke did though. _'idiot,'_ Sasuke knew Hinatas little secret but Naruto was dumb as a bad of rocks.

They had been in the Rain country for less than ten minutes and it was already pouring…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sai fell off the rocky cliff and smacked the cold ground below. Several ribs were broken along with a leg and his shoulder was wounded. His chakra was almost gone. Kamada was hot on his heels. This was his last chance. If he fucked up he was dead.

"Ink transformation jutsu…"

Kamada ran to the rock cliff edge. "damn can't let him out of my sight." He jumped down the cliff and landed gracefully at the bottom. He found Sais crumbled broken body behind a boulder. Lightening cracked and Kamada could see Sai looking back at him.

"Well, well can't run anymore can you," Kamada kicked the defenseless boy in his broken ribs. Sai grunted but couldn't move. "This is it," Kamada rose his sword. "Time for me to end your suffering."

"W-wait," Sai coughed up blood. "You're strong. Why have I never heard of you before. You aren't in any ones bingo books."

A cold smile graced Kamadas full lips, " I am in everyone's bingo book."

"Who are you?" Sai croaked.

"Who am I? I guess there's no harm in telling you. Since you will be dead."

Kamadas sword came down into Sais chest. Sais eyes were popping out of his head and blood was spilling from the fresh wound.

"I am….."

………………………………………………………………………..

"They're gone," Tenten looked around the empty grounds. Leftover campfires and a couple of tents were still set up. "We missed them."

"They've set off to battle. They could be anywhere," Neji snarled.

Tenten was happy but not letting it show. "We have to find her," Neji growled.

"But you said it yourself. They could be anywhere."

"We'll have to talk to the Hokage. She'll know where this training camp went."

………………………………………………………………………….

Dragon Man 180 – I'm liking your ideas. But unfortunately I have to use your idea in later chaps towards the end. As for Naruto and Sasuke, I still don't know who's' getting first dibs.

Und3l3t3- I really like your fanfic Kiss or Kiss. (cough cough UPDATE cough) I was looking at your profile and we like a lot of the same bands and singers. Then I looked at your fav and not fav couples and I was wondering why your reading my fic? I'll make sure I put extra SasuHin loving in here for ya…

Crushedunderlove- I'm going to have to steal your idea. Hugo I hearby give you water power!! (Hugo shoots water at Kakashi) I've notice you read a lot of my fanfics, thanks for all the reviews!

Hinatauzumakimi3- your name was hard to write. I'm not sure I wrote it right.

In manga the **b – b u m p!! **is someone's heartbeat. When a person's around their crush or sees someone naked they usual blush and b-bump is written on the page. Boner… That was funny..

(a/n) Short chap…I know and I'm sorry. This is now my most hated chapter. But I'll make it up to you guys!! The story is going to get better. (rubs hands together)

Suggestions? Drop them in my suggestion box and Review!!


	8. traveling: A girl worth fighting for!

(a/n) This chap is sort of like a song chap. A used the song 'Girl worth fighting for' from the Mulan movie. You can imagine them sings or just talking. The parts from the song are in bold.I thought it was a funny idea.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were huddled in the edge of their small tent. Rain leaked through the many holes in the roof. At least the rain was warm. The three ninja didn't even bother taking off their rain hats or unpacking. The Rain Country hat put everyone in a grouchy mood, that's why Hinata ended wedged between her bickering partners.

Hinata hugged her knees and rested her cheek against her kneecaps. "I can't wait till we get to the Wind Country. I'm going to kick some ass!" Naruto broke the silence. "Or get your ass kicked," Sasuke snorted. Hinatas gloved hands pushed the boys apart, "give it a rest."

Naruto crossed his arms, "jerk."

A trumpet blared outside their tent, it was time to go. Hinata slipped her heavy bag on her back and hurried outside to help take down the tent.

The young ninja formed a twenty man front, lining up in straight lines going down the muddy roads. Hinata was in her usual spot between her partners, in front of the others.

Three days had passed since they entered the Rain Country. A little rest here and there but most of the time they were walking. You could just hear the men complaining.

"**For a long time we've been marching off to battle,'** one man two rows up from Hinata said. Hinata shrugged, it wasn't like they had marching for months, the guy was overreacting.

"**In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle,"** Shikamaru groaned. The guys around him agreed.** "Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore…"**

The rain was starting to ease up and the sun peeked through the clouds. The dull sprinkle stopped and Hinata untied her hat.

"**Hey! Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!"** Naruto yelled trying to brighten the mood like the sky. Most of the men smiled and nodded, ripping their hats off. "Huh?" Hinata rose one eyebrow. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder **, "that's what I said! A girl worth fight for!"**

Hinata repeated his words in her head. Naruto grinned **, "I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars!"** He performed his sexy jutsu, "she would be hotter than this!" Naruto quickly undid his jutsu before Hugo looked back at the big fuss.

Hinata blushed, if that's what he likes in girls then maybe she had a chance. Naruto decided to pester the silent Sasuke. "What kind of girl would you want Sasuke?"

He knew the blond wouldn't leave him alone. He shrugged, **"my girl would marvel at my strength…"**

"Duh!" Naruto interrupted, "look at Sakura and Ino!"

All five boys from the village hidden in the leafs laughed except Sasuke and Hinata. **"My girl would adore my battle scars,"** Kiba rolled up his right sleeve to show off the four inch scar running down his forearm.

"What? That little scratch. Sorry to break it to you Kiba, but your woman is going to be all over me," Naruto chuckled.

……………………………………………………………………

Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee sat around their campfire. Each of them had a bowl of gruel in one hand and stale roll in the other. "The war won't kill us, poor nutrients will," Hinata stuck her spoon in the dry oatmeal.

"Tastes fine to me," Kiba ate a huge spoonful. "Anything tastes good to you," Shikamaru snorted. "Good thing I caught this huh?" Naruto showed up with two lines of fish.

Soon the fish was cooking and the boys were back to talking about girls. "One day Sakura will love me!!" Lee screamed. "umm, okay," Naruto wedged his pinkie in his ear. "Sorry Lee but I don't think that's going to happen. I mean, I known and crushed on Sakura for along time. She's in love with Sasuke."

That didn't crush Lees hopes and dreams. He still wore his rose colored glasses, "One day!!"

"Do you still like this 'Sakura' girl?" Hinata saw the chance to ask. Naruto chuckled, "nah." A small spread on her lips, one that didn't go unnoticed. Naruto chuckled. _'oh no. stop smiling you idiot!' _Hinata blushed. She really needed to get this attention off of her, "Chouji what k-kind of girl do you want?"

"**Well I couldn't care less what she wears or what she looks like,"** he said between bitefuls of mush and fish. "SO you'd date the crazy cat lady?" Kiba asked. **"It all depends on what she cooks like. Beef, pork, chicken…"**

They all rubbed their grumbling stomachs. "Where's Sasuke?" Hinata noted the extra three fish cooking by the fire. "Off by himself by the lake," Naruto bit his fish. "He's being a jackass again." She plucked Sasukes fish from the fire, "I s-should bring his food to him."

"Whatever," Naruto snorted. He watched her leave to go see stupid Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on a rock outside the small pond skipping stones. Someone was sneaking up on him. He reached into his vest and threw a kunai behind him without looking. He heard a girlie squeak and turned to see Hinata squatting.

"You…"

Hinata blushed, "umm I b-brought your food." She walked slowly over to him holding out the scurried fish. Sasuke could tell she was scared of him, "I don't want it."

"A-Are you sure?"

"……"

He snatched the fish from her head and started devouring it. Hinata sat on the rock beside him twiddling her fingers. When he was done he realized she was still there. At least she was quiet unlike Naruto. She was making it harder for him. Her long ink blue bangs hung in her white eyes and her full lips were parted. They looked so inviting.

"Why are here 'Hinchi'?"

Her head snapped his way and her brows furrowed, "to t-take my cousins place. Didn't I t-tell you that?" She was sticking to her story. His right hand grasped Hinatas left shoulder. Her white eyes widened. "yeah. You told me," maybe he could get her to tell him the real story.

Hinata watched Sasuke inch closer. She had no idea what he was doing . Was there something on her face?

"We're leaving!" Naruto hopped between them, knocking Hinata into the damp grass. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other while Hinata sighed and wiped the wet grass off her face and uniform.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The Akuma Taiku sat behind the rice paper screen. He pushed up the left sleeve of his beautiful silk purple kimono. A small clay bowl full of smoky black liquid sat infront of him. He dipped his right metal covered index finger into the black concoction then scratched into the pale skin of his left hand. Blood dripped from the circular pattern mixing with the black substance.

"Leader," one of his soldiers bowed outside the screen.

"yes."

"Kamada has obtained the Sound Country with ease. He is heading through the Earth Country. He awaits your orders."

"Kamada got done quick," Akuma Taikus shadow loomed behind the paper screen. "Tell Kamada he can get started. The troops around the Wind Country are, so are the troops in the Earth Country."

"Yes sir."

Akuma Taiku looked down at his glowing arm. "Kamada, find what we're looking for…."

……………………………………………………………………………..

(Bird Country)

"I need some men to go into town with me and Kakashi-chan!" Hugos horse trotted down the rows of men. All of the men were trampling each other at the opportunity. "What's the big deal?" Hinata asked. "Whoever goes in town will be surrounded by pretty lonely girls," Kiba had a dreamy look on his face.

"That means…Real food!!" Hinata hopped on one foot. "P-Pick me! Hugo Pick me!" Sasuke snorted, no way was he going to beg. Hugo scanned the crowd, "the rest of you guys will get the horses ready with Gai. That means scooping droppings and grooming the horses. And most importantly, taijutsu training."

"Pick us!!" Sasuke joined in. Hugo stopped infront of them, "Hinchi, you and your two partners come on." The crowd groaned, those three escaped the wrath of Gai again.

After Hugo and Kakashi left their horses with Gai they all walked into the small town. Right away Hinata noticed the woman flocking over to them. "Whoa, Hi Mizu Kaza warriors," the women surrounded them. "Here you go guys," Kakashi handed Naruto a list, "go into town and get these items."

"Hey! Kakashi where are you guys going?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Bye kiddies!" Kakashi and Hugo walked off with a crowd of women. _'why's Hugo so happy?" _Hinatas eyebrow twitched. Maybe Hugo liked both women and men.

"Oats, flour, sugar…" Naruto read off the list. As the three ninja walked through town gathering items Hinata noticed the lack of men. She felt like everybody was staring at them. Better yet, staring at her partners.

"How much?" Sasuke lifted three bags of sugar on his shoulder. "You're so strong. Hee-hee. $2.50," the pretty brunette cashier giggled. "That's cheap," Naruto paid the blushing girl. Every shop they went to Naruto and Sasuke were making girls knees buckle and hearts skipped. _'I never noticed how handsome Sasuke and Naruto are. Well, maybe just Naruto,'_ she sighed. _'They are too handsome. Godlike even,'_ she blushed.

Naruto had a warm tan complexion with golden spiky hair that was starting to pass the nape of his neck. His bright blue eyes shined with ambition and kindness. Her Zeus.

Sasuke was Narutos opposite. He had pale pasty skin with dark raven hair that was spiked out in the back. Behind his long bangs dark ebony eyes glared out at the world. Daring anyone to pass paths with him. Sasuke was her Hades.

Both boys had godlike bodies too. Muscles were rippling under their black spandex long sleeve shirts. Hinata had two sexy beefcakes as partners. Why hadn't she ever noticed it?

"Look a ramen stand! Ramen!! Real Ramen!" Naruto rushed into the stand. Sasuke grunted and followed the blond. Soon girls were flooding into the ramen stand. If this kept up Hinata going to have to fight off these girls.

"Excuse me," she mushed through the fangirls and managed to sit beside Naruto. Sasuke sat on Narutos right of was ignoring a babbling blond. "Here, tow bowls on the house cuties," the chef happened to be a busty beautiful older woman. "Thanks " Hinata snapped her chopsticks apart. Two girls were talking to Naruto, being sweet to him. Hinata snorted, for once Hinata was actually jealous.

And she had every right to be. Did those girls know how long it took her to get enough courage to speak to Naruto. Hinata found herself being the unattractive girl no one paid attention to again. Naruto was flirting with these girls, even Sasuke was amused by all the attention.

"Excuse me."

Hinata looked to her left. Four pretty girls were giggling and whispering to each other. They were obviously whispering about her. _'oh my god! D-Do they know I'm a girl?'_ Hinata panicked. _'No they can't know. They probably just want to bug me about Naruto and Sasuke.'_

"What's your name?" A girl about Hinatas age with short ebony hair asked.

"H-Hinchi."

The girl smiled back at her friend, "he's cute."

Hinata blushed, "eh!?"

"Oh lookie! He's blushing, he's so adorable."

"Do you have a g-girlfriend Hinchi?"

"You have such pretty eyes!"

Naruto glanced at the cooing girls and chuckled, "looks like Hinchi has more fans than you Sasuke." Sasuke was also amused. Girls were hitting on poor little Hinata. Suddenly hentai thoughts were floating around in his head causing the color to flush from his face.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Naruto eyed the perv.

…………………………………………………………………………

(town gate)

"Bye Mr. Hatake and Hamasaki. Come back to see us soon," four geisha lined up to kiss the two commanders. "We promise ladies, we promise," Hugo wiggled his eyebrows. "idiot," Hinata muttered under her breath. Naruto and Sasuke agreed. They were stuck running errands and their commanders come back with lipstick smudged faces reeking of sake. "Bye ladies," Kakashi waved.

"Can we go now?" Naruto groaned.

"Bye Naruto-kun! Bye Sasuke-kun!! Bye-Bye Hinchi-chan!" A swam of fangirls squealed. "Bye girls," Naruto waved. Hinatas eyebrow twitched _, 'why the hell am I Hinchi-__chan__?'___

"We better get out of here before they attack," Sasuke warned. He did have experience with out of control fangirls. "They wouldn't," Naruto gasped and followed the commanders away.

"Hinchi-chan!" One girl with short ebony hair ran up to the group of men. Hinata remembered her from the ramen stand. "I am Ayumi Suki of the Suki family," she slipped a bracelet from her kimono on to Hinatas wrist. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen and when this war is over I want you to come back and marry me!"

"W-What?" Before Hinata could sort things in her mind the girl gave her a full blown kiss on the lips.

"Huh?" Narutos eyebrows rose. Hugo snickered and hentai thoughts filled Sasukes head again. When Ayumi pulled back she had to catch Hinatas fainted body. "umm, is he okay?"

"Yeah," Hugo swooped Hinata over his shoulder. "I won't let him forget about you Miss.Suki."

"Oh please don't," Ayumi called out blushing madly. "oh trust me. I won't," Hugo smirked.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata awoke with head pressed against someones back and they were floating roughly above the ground. "Oh look he's up," Hugo rode beside Naruto. "huh?" Hinata looked around. She found herself on a black horse with Naruto. "Gah!!" She gripped the back of his vest to regain her balance. "N-Naruto? When did you get a horse?"

"WE all got horses now," Naruto tightened the grip on his reins. "Present from the Suki family, leaders of the bird country," Hugo filled her in. "Suki family?" Hinata thought about Ayumi. "That girl couldn't have been serious."

"She was serious," Sasuke was on Narutos right. "Hinchi's engaged," Naruto laughed.

"**the local girls thought you were quite the charmer,"** Hugo teased. Hinata felt her eye twitch. **"And I bet the ladies love a man in armor,"** Naruto flexed his strong arms. _'his shirt will rip off if he keeps flexing,'_ Hinata grinned, '_gah! Naughty Hinata, bad! Don't think of Naruto like that.'_

"**You can guess what we have miss the most while we're went off to war."**

'_here they go again, girls,"_ Hinata groaned.

"**My girl will think I have no faults!'** Naruto sighed.

"**That I'm a major fine," ** Kiba added.

Hinata felt everyones eyes on her. It was her turn. **"umm how bout a girl a girl whose got a brain. Who sometimes speaks her mind."** She waits for their nods of approval.

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "nah." Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru snorted. Hinata dropped her head in defeat. She wasn't surprised by their remark.

"**My manly ways and turn a phase are sure to thrill her," **Naruto winked at some working filed girls. Instantly the girls knees buckled and they cried out with desire. **"he thinks he such a lady killer,"** Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Gai saw it was his turn to brag, **"got a girl back homes that's not like any other."**

"**Yet the only girl who'd love him is his mother,"** Kakashi grumbled. Gai smiled at his bored looking rival, "what was that Kakashi?"

"Oh nothing."

"Curse you and your too cool for school attitude!"

"**But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!"**

"**What do we want?" **Naruto yelled

"**A girl worth fighting for!"**

"**Wish that I had.."**

"**A girl worth fighting for!!"**

"**La de da A girl worth fighting…"**

The sight infront of their eyes silenced the army. "Halt," Hugo held up his hand. They had reached the outer gates of the wind country. But it wasn't how they expected it to be. The walls were knocked down and the town leading to the village hidden in the Sand was torched and deserted. Sand was starting to cover the ruins.

"W-Were we too late?" Hinata shook. Shikamaru hopped down from his horse and stumbled forward into the ruin. "I said halt. No body move we have to search the area first. The enemy might still be here," Hugo jumped from his horse and followed him. Naruto unsaddled his horse left Hinata by herself. "N-Naruto?"

Shikamaru scooped a ripped doll from the sand, his face was blank. "Soldier," Hugo addressed him, "I said not to go anywhere."

"Give him a break," Naruto appeared next to them.

"You knuckle head didn't I just say!"

"T-temari," Shikamarus eyes narrowed. "We have to hurry!" Hugo stared at the young strategist. "Don't you get it! The Kaminari Tsuchi was already ahead of us! Right now they could be attacking the village hidden in the sand!!"

Hugo grabbed Shikamarus vest and shook the boy. "Calm down. Don't get frantic, stay calm. You'll get the other rallied up." Shikamaru tried to get a hold of himself.

"Naruto."

"Yes commander?"

"Tell Kakashi to round everybody up and try to get in contact with the Kazakage, We're going in."

……………………………………………………………………………

(a/n) I don't know what's going on with Half of my story is showing up. I hope they fix it soon. Okay time to reply to my reviews..

Hinatauzumaki3- Sasuke will pounce on Hinata soon, trust me.

TaichiSpirit- By the time I read your review it was already Sasukes b-day. Sorry! SasxHin are coming up though!! Please bare with me. Sasuke will be a Hinata obsessed perv when I'm done with him! Oh yeah, I saw your Sasuke plushie!! I make robot dolls.

Lunarangel's dark flame- I kinda want Nakatsu to get Mizuki. (sano fans throwing cans) I dun no but Sano reminds me of Sasuke.

Shnobihime- Thank you!!! I like your ideas I'll probably use all of them.

Okay guys here's another chance to alter my story. Vote!!!

Kamada vs Gaara

Kamada vs. Kakashi

Kamada vs Gai

Vote!! The sooner I figure what everybody what everyone wants I'll put the next chap out as fast as I can. Kamada vs Hugo happens later. (rubbing hands together) I can't wait.


	9. Battlefield: Battle for sand part1

(a/n) As you read you'll find the viewers choice fight is Kamada vs------ I'm not telling! Read for yourself and see!

Gothgirl8892- Sasuke knows Hinchi is Hinata. Main reason he's such a perv! I like making Sasuke perverted, we all know he's a closet pervert!

A robbed heart- Goodness! You want me to kill Gai off? He is a weirdo so I thought it would be a funny fight but no body voted for him. Might add in Kamada vs Gai later. (Gai giving everyone the thumbs up.) Way later.

Well I see everyone thought the song was funny. I'm glad I'm not the only one who can see them singing it.

Naruto: La Laa Lee DA!!!!!

Um, the song part is over Naruto. It's time for you to kick some ass!

Naruto: Hell yeah!!

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata glanced around their new campground. Tents were set up in the hot sand, Akamaru and Kiba were taking care of horse. Most of the men were preparing for battle, sharpening their swords and practicing their jutsu. She was on her way to the commanders tent without her partners. She had been sent to the commanders tent many times, each time she was still nervous. What did Hugo want now?

She pulled back the tent flap and entered the big tent. She was expecting just Hugo but all three commanders were there. "Commander," she saluted. Hugo was seated at his desk with Kakashi sitting on it reading his perverted book. Gai was standing beside them with his arms folded over his chest.

"Ah, Mr.Hyuuga," Hugo addressed Hinata. "We have a mission just for you." Hinata had a bad feeling about this, "just me?" Hugo smiled, "yes a mission just for a Hyuuga."

"You are taking my old students place," Gai was referring to Neji. "Your eyes, we need them," Hugo held out a small scroll. Hesitating Hinata took the scroll. "It isn't smart to barge into enemy territory without knowing what they're planning. Open the scroll," Hugo commanded her. She unrolled the scroll, "a m-map of the village h-hidden in the sand?"

"Yes. We are surrounded completely by sand so it's hard to sneak into the village. You on the other hand have the 'evil eye'."

She was starting to understand. Hinata didn't need to be close to the enemy to see what they were planning. "That little scroll right there can copy down anything you see. Where the enemy is positioned, the rank, all that good stuff," Hugo leaned back in his chair. "This is a solo mission. You mustn't let the scroll fall into enemy hands," Kakashi spoke without looking up from his book.

"I u-understand," Hinata tucked the scroll safely into her vest and pulled up her facemask. "you leave now," Hugos face turned serious." "Don't let us down…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru stood on the outskirts of the camp. The camp was a good walk away and the sand and scorpions entertained him. His dark eyes narrowed as he peered out at the sandy slopes. Two dark blotches were slowly approaching him. As they came closer Shikamaru made out the form of two camels. One had Kankurou on its back. The other camel had someone who was completely covered head to toe in black material on its back.

'_must be Gaara. It is best to keep a low profile at this times,'_ Shikamaru thought. The kazekaga was to meet up with the commanders before the battle for the village hidden in the sand.

"yo," Kankurous camel stopped infront of Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked from him to the person in all black. Both sand people dismounted their camels. "Didn't think they'd let your lazy ass into the army. Then again they were taking everybody." Sometimes Shikamaru didn't know if Kankurou was joking or not, he choose to ignore that comment.

"I'm one of the top strategist here," Shikamaru informed Kankurou. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and hastily lit it. "Shit, we're doomed then," Kankurou joked.

Shikamaru glanced at the person in all black, _that's Gaara for you. Silent as ever.'_ He suck his cigarette and exhaled, "so how's Temari doing? She still being a bitch?" Kankurous eyebrows rose, "bitch as ever."

Gaara punched Kankurous arm and stomped his left toe. Then he stormed over to Shikamaru and grabbed the front of his vest. "geesh chill Gaara. Stop being such a drag. I didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara shot out of the sand beside Shikamaru. "Huh? What the-" the cigarette fell out of Shikamarus mouth and was caught by the person in all black. Who then proceeded to snap the tobacco stick in half.

"Didn't I tell you to quit," the person ripped off their hood.

"you.."

'That's no way to greet me," Temari pouted. "And I'm not bitchy!"

"woman," Shikamru warned her. Then he felt her brothers death glare on him. Her brothers hated him before and always gave him that look but this time it was different. If looks could kill Shikamaru would be buried and crushed in the sand right now.

"Oh Shiky I missed you," Temari cooed and hugged him. The death glare was getting worse. Sand was flying around Gaara and Kankurou was cracking his knuckles. Holding Temari was awkward also.

"Shiky?" Temari repeated his pet name.

"What a drag…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"If you guys are going to kill me please just get it over with. All I request is a simple fast death."

Temaris head snapped around and her brothers played innocent. She turned her attention back to Shikamaru, "they're just a little upset." Shikamaru gulped and glanced back at her evil looking brothers. Gaara had brought the sand out again and Kankurou was pulling out his favorite puppet.

"A-About what?"

"well, umm," Temari was fidgety, something very out of character for her. "about this," she pulled off her black robes and revealed the black kimono she was wearing under it. Shikamaru couldn't believe she was wearing all that black in the freaking desert. "Ok, what does you wearing all that black have to do with me?"

Temari was speechless. For someone so smart Shikamaru can have his stupid moments. "This you idiot," she placed his hands on her stomach.

"Gah!" Shikamarus eyes were bulging out his head. How could he over look her small swelling stomach, maybe because it was small! But not that small, "what? When?" Temari threw her arms around the bewildered ninja, "we're pregnant!!"

"…………"

"honey?"

"……………"

oh I get it. You speechless."

"………."

"Wow. Why to step up there Shikamaru."

Gaara and Kankurou were roaring behind her. "The jerk knocks up my sister and wants to leave her! Let's kill him Gaara." Gaara simply nodded. Sand was flowing toward Shikamaru. Temari reached for her metal fan, she was pissed.

Shikamaru finally overcame his shock, "you're pregnant?"

"yeah Shiky," Temari cooed.

"what a drag.."

"SHIKAMARU!!!" the sand sibyls yelled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

(Commanders tent)

"You did what?!" Sasuke yelled. "I sent Hinchi out on a solomission to gather information about the enemy's location," Hugo repeated. "How could you make him do that!?" Sasuke slammed his fist on Hugos desk. "Sasuke," Naruto pulled him back. "Hinchi can take care of a little scouting mission."

"You dope, Hinchi doesn't stand a chance against those men," Sasuke growled, "we have to help him."

"You'll do no such thing! Have you no faith in the Hyuuga!" Gai said dramatically. "I don't!" Sasuke yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke. Putting people down and being an asshole is you. But why do care what happens to Hinchi?" Naruto asked.

"I care because-" Sasuke knew he couldn't finish his sentence. He cared because they sent a girl out on a dangerous mission by herself. Hinata couldn't hurt a fly, how was she going to kill an attacker. She shouldn't even be in this stupid war.

Sasuke caring about anyone other than himself was scary. "Well?" Naruto was waiting.

"Is that Naruto yelling like an idiot," Kankurou entered the tent with Gaara right behind him.

"Kankurou, Gaara…"

"Kazekage," Hugo acknowledged the red head. Gaara went right to business, "the Suna Hi Mizu Kaze forces are waiting at the north border of the village. We should attack now."

"Straight to the point Kazekage," Hugo smirked. "But we're waiting for our scout to come back."

"For now, Gai get everyone lined up," Kakashi closed his book. "we wait for the signal," Hugo said.

………………………………………………………………………

(Outer west border of the village)

"Byakagun," Hinata muttered. The skin around her white eyes crinkled and her eyes iced over. The world became closer, zooming into the village. She had the small unraveled scroll held infront of her eyes. She peered through the large village looking at every corner over and around the building.

Identifying the Kaminari Tsuchi as the men in brown chinese uniforms the scroll recorded their locations. Small groups were scattered around the village. Most were positioned on the east border.

Hinata looked towards the center of the village and found one soldier was there. She looked away but her eyes were drawn back to that soldier. "he…he can't," she muttered. The man was looking straight at her, like he knew she was there. But was that even possible. "No, h-he couldn't see me!"

The man wore a silk dark purple chinese uniform with bronze armor. His dark gray hair was pulled into a high ponytail that flew in his face. And his dark purple eyes peered at Hinata ripping her apart. Hinata felt intense pressure fall on her and she couldn't move. She couldn't even pull her eyes away, her Byakagun was drawing her in.

"n-no," she gasped for air but the pressure was still coming down on her crushing her. Who was this man? The eye contact didn't stop until Hinata fell to the ground. Her body jerked and foam escaped her mouth soaking her facemask. Her Byakagun was unactivated and she struggled to make hand signs.

"I m-must finish my mission," she held the scroll up and pressed two fingers to it. The scroll shot up into the air despite the pressure and soared toward the Hi Mizu Kaze camp. The pressure didn't let up, Hinata blacked out……

……………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto and Sasuke were in the first line of the twenty man front. Naruto scratched at his facemask and looked at Sasuke. "Chill the fuck out," he grumbled. Sasuke glared back at him, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "Stop it you two," Kakashi walked between them. "Bickering like you're back at the academy. Will you two ever grow up?" The young men snorted and crossed their arms.

"he's late," Sasuke mumbled. "How do you know that," Naruto asked. "Look at Commander Hugo."

Maybe it was a mistake sending Hinata as a scout. Hugo rode his horseback and forward infront of the lined up men. He was looking back towards the village. He couldn't wait anymore, the Kazekage was waiting with his men. "It's time. We march to the north border," he yelled out to the men.

"I thought we were waiting for Hinchi," Sasuke growled. "yeah," now Naruto was starting to get worried.

Hugos army lined up behind the Suna Hi Mizu Kaze soldiers. "Wait," his ears twitched and he stuck his arm up to catch a scroll. Hugo grinned at first looking over the small scroll but then he realized Hinata didn't return. _'shit she must be in trouble.'_

The Kazekage appeared beside him and Hugo tossed the scroll to him. "WE need to split up into three groups. Kazekage you should go to the east border. Kakashi and Gai you should take half of our troops and take care of these scattered groups. I'll take the center, it looks like a commander is there…."

"Commander in the center," Gaara cut Hugo off. "Let me handle him. You take your troops to the east border." Hugo was going to protest but the kages order came before his. "Yes Kazekage." Hugos cerulean eyes fell on Naruto and Sasuke. "You two."

"Yes commander."

"Go to the west border."

Before Naruto could ask why Hugo trotted away. "Something happened to Hinchi," Sasuke spoke.

Shikamaru was sent with Gaaras group while Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Chouji were sent off with Kakashi and Gai. Naruto and Sasuke would follow Hugo until they reached the West Border.

"This is it. This is what you men have been training for," Hugo boasted. "Prove yourself, stand up and fight! We are the Hi Mizu Kaze and we're here to protect our land. Think of the women and children you left back in your countries. WE can not let this madness go on! Today we fight!"

Battle cries filled the air and the men's pounding feet created a cloud of dust. First battle of many to come….

……………………………………………………………………………………

"My Akuma Taiku I'd rather be with you than fighting these weaklings," Kamada blew a strand of hair out of his face. "But all of this is for you my lord." Kamada was standing on top of the Kazekage tower. From there he could see the battles begin. "They got here faster than I thought," he plucked a long string of hair from his head.

"You, who are you?"

A cold stoic voice spoke behind Kamada. He didn't turn, "I am Lieutenant Kamada of the Kaminari Tsuchi forces." He peeked over his shoulder, his feet slid on the round roof. "And you are the Kazekage I presume."

Gaara stood on the opposite side of the round roof. His arms were folded over his chest and sand was flowing from his gourd.

"No answer huh?"

Sand formed a wave and flew towards Kamada. Kamada jumped over the sand but Gaara formed his sand into a web. Kamada stretched his one strand of hair. The gray hair turned silver and cut through the sand allowing Kamada to slip through the gap.

"You attack my village, kill my people," Gaara summoned a large portion of his sand and hovered it over Kamadas head. "Now I kill you," Gaaras right hand lowered and so did the hot sand.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hugos squad stared back at the hundreds of Kaminari Tsuchi soldiers. The tension was high, sweat was rolling down Narutos forehead. They were waiting for the first move. "Well-well," Hugo unsaddled his horse. "It's you guys lucky day. You get to see your commander in action."

"Bout time," Naruto snorted. The enemy formed a huge earth wall that cut the wide street off and connected with the building. "like I wasn't expecting that," Hugo sighed. He held up his hand stopping everyone from wasting their time pounding away at the wall.

"Commander?" Naruto wanted to know why he stopped them. "There is a easier approach," Hugos cerulean eyes were bright, as if they were glowing. "Stand back," he rubbed his hands together. Then his hands waved through the air dragging water from the humid air.

"wow," Naruto and the others were amazed. "How's he doing that?"

"I don't know but he needs to hurry," Sasuke felt the earth quaking beneath them. "not those land waves again," Naruto groaned.

"Oh no they don't," Hugo smirked. A sheet of water floated over the soldiers heads, no a drop of water fell. Hugos hands moved in a wave motion sending the water over the wave and crashing down on the unexpecting Kaminari Tsuchi soldiers.

The wall crumbled instantly turning into mud. If the enemy weren't sweep away and drowned they were probably trapped under the muck. "whew," Hugo wiped his brow. "How did you do that? Can you teach me!?" Naruto was squealing like a schoolgirl. "It's my keke genike," Hugo formed water around his hand. " But enough about me. You two need to find Hinchi," water squirted Naruto in the face. "When you find him head towards the south border."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto sweep his wet bangs out his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke saluted before flashing out of everyones sight. "Okay men, fan out," water danced around Hugos finger tips, "we're driving these men out!"

……………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto and Sasuke flew over the rooftops, trying not to draw attention to themselves. "Shit," Naruto sent chakra to his feet and jumped from the roof. Sasuke followed. A bomb hit the roof erupting in flames and embers. Naruto and Sasukes feet were glued to the side of the building and they hung sideways.

"a bomber," Naruto spat. Sasuke tilted his head up, "there's more. Looks like he has an hundred men with him."

"That won't be a problem. I bet they're all weak," Naruto popped his knuckles. "Naruto," Sasuke stopped him, "we need to retrieve Hinchi first. Then take care of these bastards. But we can't lead them to Hinchi. I'll hold them off."

"You sure. WE could just take them now."

"Naruto," Sasuke smirked. "Just go. And remember don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself and Hinchi."

Naruto nodded and ran up the side of the building. He looked back and found Sasuke was no longer there. _'he can take care of himself,'_ Naruto reminded himself. But he had said the same thing about Hinchi and the boy didn't return. Maybe he had too much confidence in his friends.

No, Hinchi had to be fine. Naruto jumped down into the abandoned street. Before long he reached the west border. All he could see was sand and more sand. "Hinchi!" Naruto called out. He ran farther out into the desert but saw no one. "Hinchi!" Where the hell was he?

Then he heard someone groan. Naruto spotted a lump in the sand. "Hinchi?" He approached the lump with caution. "wind jutsu: wind slash," a small blade of wind knocked sand off the lumps face. When Naruto saw ink blue hair and headband he proceeded to knock the sand off Hinchi. "Hinchi wake up!" Naruto dragged the younger boy from the scorching sand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto smacked Hinatas cheeks. She was out cold, struggling to breathe. Naruto ripped Hinatas facemask off and she coughed up saliva and mucus. "N-Naruto," a meek scratchy voice escaped Hinatas chapped lips. "Hinchi what happened?" Naruto lifted the weak smaller girl with ease and carried her bridal style.

Hinatas eyes started watering, "he w-was going to k-kill me."

"Who was going to kill you?"

"He c-could see me. He could see my b-Byakagun," Hinata whimpered. "You're not making any sense," Naruto looked down at the traumatized 'boy'. "Who was the man?"

"h-he's too powerful," Hinata clutched the front of Narutos vest. "He's going to kill everyone!"

"Hinchi stop!" Naruto shouted. The 'boy' was scared shitless, what could he have seen? Suddenly pressure fell on them causing Naruto to stop dead in his tracks. Hinata grabbed her head and shirked. "What the hell was that?" Naruto knees buckled.

The pressure lifted and Naruto ran into an abandoned pub. Hinchi was passed out again, in no condition to fight. "Whoever is fighting is strong. Too damn strong," Naruto set Hinata down. He pressed two fingers against her neck, then sighed. He leaned over her and wiped her bangs off her sweaty forehead. **B- B U M P !!!!!**

'_not now damn it,'_ Naruto cursed and looked away from Hinatas beautiful face. "Everyone was worried about you," Naruto told the unconscious girl. "even snotty Sasuke, believe it." Narutos gloved hand ran down the right side of Hinchis face.

"I was worried too. I don't know why you make me feel this way," Narutos face was inches from hers. "I mean, I'm not gay believe it!!" Now was not the time to get caught up But Naruto couldn't help it. Slowly his face came closer to Hinatas. Sweat rolled down his brow and his lips were puckered.

His head jerked up, "shit." Men were standing out the pub.

……………………………………………………………………………

The sand smashed down on Kamada. Pieces of the roof flew off and caved in. "Sand coffin," Gaara squeezed his right hand close and the sand wrapped around Kamada. The sand exploded and silver strands cut through the sand.

"Wha-" Gaara growled. Kamada stood there unharmed. His ponytail was undone and his long hair was fanned out and whipped in the air cutting through the sand. "Not bad," Kamada walked out of the cater, "But this is my keke genike."

Kamada whipped his hair at Gaara. The hair stretched and Gaara narrowly dodged the hair. One strand cut through his sand shield and cut his cheek. "Your shield is useless. It's a shame that's the only thing you can rely on," Kamada pulled a strand of his silver hair between his lips.

"No taijutsu, no ninjutsu, no genjutsu, no doujutsu, no kinjutsu. Just sand." Kamada ran at Gaara and started pounding away at the sand shield. "The damn shield is annoying," Kamada broke through and his hair cut through the sand leaving Gaara defenseless.

"Now I kill you," Kamada laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"I thought you heard someone," the Kaminari Tsuchi (a/n: getting tired of writing their name out.) soldiers steeped into the pub. "I did." The broads creaked as they walked around examining the pub.

Underground Naruto held up the wooden broad floor with both hands. Hinata was wedged beside him, she was still out of it and drooling on Narutos shoulder. The men stepped over Naruto part of the floor. Dirt and dust flew in Narutos face but he steady the broads. He supported the weight on top of him and once the men stepped off he sighed. "Hinchi," he nudged the passed out girl.

"They're somewhere."

"Man you're just hearing things."

Hinatas eyes creaked open and she peered through the darkness. "n-nar-" Naruto clamped his left hand over Hinatas mouth. _'we're under ground. Someone must be here, '_Hinata into her kunai pouch. She was still a little dizzy and scared. She wished she knew what the hell was going on!

The men stepped on Narutos broads again and Naruto released Hinata so he could hold them in place. Dust flew in Hinatas eyes and she tilted her head down.

"These broads are squeaky," one of the men stated. Naruto frowned, there was about fifty stepping into the pub. Probably more outside. _'this isn't going to be an easy escape. Hinchis feathers are still a little ruffled,'_ Naruto thought. _'damn, will these assholes get off already!!!'_

Hinatas wide eyes stared at him but Naruto grinned, telling her everything would be okay. She tried to smile back. _'shit.'_ A sword pierced through the wooden floor almost stabbing Hinatas shoulder.

Hinata moved closer to Naruto almost sitting on his lap. Two more swords joined in. _ 'not enough room,'_ with one arm Naruto grabbed Hinatas waist pulling her out of the blades way.

"Found em! I told you I heard something!"

Naruto growled, looked like attention was drawn to him….

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews guys. And the ideas, keep them coming! This fic might have thirty chaps!!! I wouldn't mind more fanart. Pwease!! Fanart is going to be coming from me soon. But I'm so lazy and always have a little artist block.

Oh yeah the Temari pregnancy thing. If you guys seen the dropped calls commercials you know where I got the only "speechless" thing from.

Suggestions drop them in my suggestion box!! Review!!


	10. Battlefield: Battle for sand part2

(a/n) From now on Kaminari Tsuchi is Kt. And Hi Mizu Kaze is HMT. Seriously writing the names out drove me crazy most of the time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Get off bastards!!!" Naruto tossed up the broads along with three men. Naruto jumped from their hiding spots, his arm was around Hinatas waist. If she wasn't in such a daze Hinata would have fainted. She was leaning on Naruto for support with her kunai wielding hand outstretched .

Her byakagun was activated and she peered around the pub. There were about sixty men in the pub. "Hinata," Naruto pushed her behind him. "I'll take care of these guys. You just rest.."

Hinata bit her bottom lip, "n-no. I'm fine Naruto, you don't have to p-protect me." Naruto peeked over his shoulder grinning, "you're right. SO let's take care of these assholes partner!"

In a flash Naruto had knocked five guys over the bar into the glasses and alcohol. Hinata dashed under one mans arm and slashed down the man behind him. Then she hurled her kunai at the man piercing him in the back.

Seeing Hinata was weaponless the KT men swarmed and circled her. Naruto peeked at Hinata, the men must have thought they could gang up on her but they didn't know what a bad position they were in.

"You will not make me look bad infront of Naruto," Hinata hissed. She threw her open palm one after the other. She had stopped ten hearts so far.

"What the hell is he!?"

"His eyes…he's a monster."

The men soon regret those words as Hinata sent him through a wide window. Through the broken window she saw Sasuke in the street slashing down men. He was looking towards her and yelling something. "What?" She zoomed into his lips. Slowing down his lips.

"Bo-"

Her eyes widened and she jumped over to Naruto wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him to the ground, "Naruto! Bomb!"

Two bombs were hurled through the broken window and erupted in smoke, flames and gunpowder. The flames touched the alcohol sending fire around the pub. Men screamed in agony and their burning bodies tried to jump through the window.

"NARUTO!! HINCHI!!!" Sasuke yelled.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Now I kill you," Kamada laughed. His long silver locks wrapped around Gaaras neck. Kamada jerked his head back decapitating the kazekage. Instead of blood splattering everywhere there was a puff of smoke. "substitution jutsu," Kamada growled. He spun around and found the kazekage standing next to a dark haired boy. "And who are you?"

"Nara…Shikamaru Nara," he sighed.

"Why are you here," Gaara grunted. "Why's everyone questioning me?" Shikamaru tried to smile. "I can't let my future brother in law get killed."

"I don't need your help."

"This guy's tough. I never heard of his Kekkai Genkai," Shikamarus dark eyes narrowed. Kamada smirked and ran towards them. His hair swung and shattered the ground Gaara and Shikamaru had been standing on.

"Shit," Shikamaru grunted. They were flying off the tower. Kamada jumped after them. Gaara roughly grabbed Shikamarus collar and summoned his sand. The sand levitated them and they fly to the ground. Kamada was scaling down the wall, an evil grin on his face.

Gaaras men were fighting the KT and Shikamaru and Gaara were wedged between the battling men. Kamada landed infront of them. "Shit," Shikamaru threw himself to the ground Gaara following. Laughing like a mad man Kamadas hair fanned and shot out.

Gaaras soldiers along with Kamadas fell to the ground. Blood splattered everywhere, most of the men were impaled in the back of the head by Kamadas wire head.

"Another bad shot," Kamada withdrew his hair and whipped the blood from his silver strands. Shikamaru stood and unstrapped his trench knifes from his waist, "he killed his own men. What the hell…"

Gaaras right hand held up two fingers and his other hand wrapped around his right, "get out of here."

"You're not planning on releasing 'him' are you?"

"What else is there," Gaara muttered.

Kamada knew what Gaara was planning, "sorry kazekage but I can not allow you to do that." He jumped into the air and kicked Shikamaru away. Shikamaru slammed into a building creating a cloud of dust, sand and bricks. Kamada bent down till his hands rested flat in the sand. He twirled on his hands round kicking both feet with his hair spinning in a circular motion.

The sand couldn't block fast enough and Kamadas wire hair slashed Gaaras chest repeatedly. "b-blood," Gaara murmured. "Scared of seeing your own blood spilt," Kamada laughed and spun in the air. His leg connected with Gaaras head. Gaara was sent flying back a couple feet.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sat up in the heap of bricks. He tried to stand but stopped. Kamada was staring at him. A huge pressure came down on Shikamaru tearing the clothes off his back. He couldn't move, it was getting harder to breathe. Shikamaru could have sworn Kamadas eyes turned a fiery orange for a split second. "I can't have you butting in again," a small section of Kamadas hair came at Shikamaru. He couldn't move his body and Kamada stabbed through his left shoulder. _'damn,' _blood trickled from the corner of Shikamarus mouth.

"I'm not here for you," Kamada twisted his hair in Shikamarus wound. Then he peered at Gaara, "and I'm not here for you either." The other part of Kamadas hair flew towards Gaara. "kami haku ha," the hair sword stabbed Gaaras hand. Kamada tried to jerk his hair back but he couldn't.

Sand was pouring from Gaaras wound along with blood. "What do you think your doing?" Kamada snarled. The sand was swirling faster and faster. He found himself staring into the eye of a storm, the wind was pulling him in…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinatas eyes were squeezed shut and she was still waiting to feel the effects of her decision. So far she could only feel pain on her left hand and the intense heat kissing her skin. Her pearly white eyes opened slowly and she could feel Narutos strong arms around her and her knees on the wooden floor.

"N-Naruto?"

He grinned, "next time don't try to save me Hinchi. Attacks like that have no big effect on me." She wished his words matched what she was seeing. The back of Narutos vest and spandex shirt were burnt off along with the right arm of his shirt. Most of the skin on his back was burnt along with his upper arm.

"N-Naruto! You're hurt," Hinata gasped. Naruto grunted and stood. "It's not a big deal. I'll heal." He caught the worried look on Hinatas face. "I'll be fine," his right hand patted her head. She blushed then she felt herself being tossed over his shoulder.

The pub was going to collapse at any minute. Naruto needed to get them out of there. He spotted the window Hinata had broken out early and jumped over the burning KT bodies. The smell of burning flesh made Hinatas stomach lurch, vile was threatening to come up her throat.

Naruto and Hinata landed face first in the sand. Just then there was a loud explosion and the pub along with the building beside it fell.

Naruto whistled, "that was a close call.' He ripped the dangling burnt fabric from his uniform and grabbed Hinatas left arm. Her leather glove had been burnt off along with the skin on the back of her hand. Hinata cringed and looked away as Naruto wrapped her hand.

"There," Naruto tied a knot and help Hinata up. "Oh! Sasuke, h-he was right here," Hinata remembered. "He could be hurt." Naruto was looking up at the top of a building three buildings away. "The jerk's up there. Come on!" Naruto jumped up the sides of the building.

"Byakagun," Hinata spotted Sasuke standing infront of a boy about their age. She quickly followed Naruto.

Sasuke stood in front of the bomber. His sword was drawn but he didn't even waste his time activating his sharingan. The bomber held two bombs in each hand and was laughing hysterically. He ripped his facemask off and licked his chapped lips. Messy untamed black hair danced on his head and his wide coal black eyes darted around.

"Sasuke," Naruto landed behind him with Hinata. "ew, who is this creep," Naruto pointed at the bomber. "Me!" The bomber pointed at himself, "I am Golem the bakugekiki!"

Narutos eyes closed and he folded his arms over his chest, "is that so…..pst Sasuke this guy's weird."

"He's the one who threw the bomb."

"What!? This guy killed all his comrades," Naruto was disgusted. "A small, small price to pay for smoking out the rats," Golem giggled. "Now I can blow you to pieces." Golem hurled the four bombs.

"Hinata had seen it coming. "h-hold on," she threw four kunais. The bombs were set off halfway between them and Golem. "I can handle him," Hinata drifted into the smoke. Unlike the others she could see just fine. She knew where Golem was hiding. If bombs were his only weapon she should get close and knock him out.

"h-here goes," she threw a shuriken at Golem. He easily deflected the piece of steel. She used that time to spin around him. She held up her arm and formed a perfect ark. The ark formed a stream of chakra that slashed the bombers chest open.

Before Hinata could jump back Golem grabbed the front of her vest. He open his vest revealing the explosives he had strapped to him. "bad move," Golem hackles and ripped at the detonator. Hinata jerked back adrenaline pumped through her veins along with fear. This man was going to kill himself along with her. She made a really stupid move.

Sasuke swooped between Golem and Hinata. His sword sliced off Golems right arm, the one holding the detonator. Blood splashed on Hinatas face and neck. Golems body fell to the ground.

"Fuck! My arm!! I'm going to kill you bastard!!" Golem was laughing/ crying out. The crazy man jerked and started crawling toward his right arm.

Sasuke walked past the crawling man and stepped on the detached limp. Golem grabbed at Sasukes boot, clawing for his arm. Sasukes smirk sent shivers down Hinatas spine but she continued to watch wide eyed.

Sasuke hatched off Golems other arm. His eyes were red and a smile grazed his lips. He kicked Golems limbs away from Golem. Golem was rolling around screaming at the top of his lungs. Was it out of frustration or pain? Hinata wasn't sure. She couldn't even move. Her partners gruesome actions had paralyzed her.

Naruto wasn't so surprised. Sasuke sometimes turned from a noble ninja to a bloodthirsty killer. Only wanting to see his enemies blood splattered everywhere. It was all Orochimarus doing.

Sasuke turned to Hinata, ignoring the man withering away at his feet. He stepped closer and Hinata wanted to step back but her feet were glued. He was towering over her now with his hand coming closer. She flinched as his hand grazed her cheek wiping away the blood. "Hinchi, you're not hurt are you?"

"n-no," she whispered hiding her left hand behind her. He smiled, which was sort of creepy. His hand was still touching her face, something Naruto didn't like. "I told you Hinchi was fine," he pushed Sasukes hand away from Hinatas face. Sasuke was about to say something but he turned towards Golem.

"You should have just finished me off," Golem giggled. A wire connected to the bomb was being pulled by his sharp teeth. He jerked the wire out and the bombs went off.

Hinata shielded her face and felt her body falling backwards. The building was crumbling apart and they were sent off the edge. _'Hinata,'_ Sasuke flew towards her with one arm outstretched. He wasn't going to reach her in time.

Suddenly Naruto flashed out of midair under Hinata and caught her. He wrapped his arms around her and quickly sent chakra to his feet and ran up the buildings side. Sasuke snorted and followed.

Naruto smiled, _'take that Sasuke! You can't always be the hero!'_ Hinatas eyes shut open and she clung to Naruto. His smile widened. _'Naruto,'_ she realized clinging to him wasn't manly at all. She pushed out of his arms and ran up the walls. "Hey!" Naruto looked disappointed. Sasuke jumped past him with that stupid cocky smirk on his face.

They were headed to the center of the village hidden in the leafs. They soared over the battles below and jumped building to building. "Hugo said to head to the south border after we found you," Naruto filled Hinata in. She nodded, "Most of the K-Kaminari Tsuchi troops are entering there."

When they reached the center Hinata gasped. Bodies from both army's littered the ground below, she could see it didn't take much effort. The same person killed all this soldiers, most of the bodies had a wound right between the eyes. The kazekage towers roof was crushed in.

"What happened here?" Naruto glanced around. Hinata used her byakagun and peered ahead. "It's h-him."

"Who?"

Before Hinata could answer a large gust of wind, and sand knocked them from the top of the building. Hinata screamed, she managed to grabbed the ledge of the roof and she was holding on for dear life. Naruto was in the same position. Sasuke was lucky, he stabbed his sword into the roof and gripped the sword for balance.

"A friggin sand storm," Naruto cried out. Hinata was trying to pull herself up, "the k-kazekage is fighting that man. The lieutenant."

The wind finally stopped and Hinata and Naruto crawled on the roof. "That must have been Gaaras attack…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara was breathing heavily, sweat fell down his face. His sandstorm was slowly being sucked back into his hand wound. Mountains of sand filled the sands, the surrounding building had been destroyed. He looked over the damage but didn't see Kamada anywhere. _'It must be done,'_ Gaara sighed.

"Gaara!" Naruto and his comrades landed next to him. "Naruto."

"You okay?" Naruto stared at his chest wounds then he looked up at the damaged streets. "Gah! Did you do all this?"

He was still dragging in the sand "I'm working on cleaning it up,". "Wait!" Hinata grabbed Gaaras arm. Gaara flashed her a annoyed look. Hinatas shaking finger pointed at one of the mountains of sand. Silver wire shot out. Gaara growled, "this man."

Kamada flew from the sand and gracefully landed infront of them smiling. He wiped the dirt and sand from his uniform. "Every ninja has his ace in the hole."

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto started marching over to the lieutenant. Kamada made it to him first. His hand grabbed Narutos cheeks and his hair point to Gaara, Hinata and Sasukes throats. "N-Naruto," Hinata whimpered.

"Boy I sense a great power within you. Why don't you join the Kaminari Tsuchi. Oh, and choose your words wisely."

Naruto glared into Kamadas purple/orange eyes. "I've killed all these men. It is obvious I am stronger than anyone in the Hi Mizu Kaze. Someone as powerful as you is fighting for the wrong team."

Naruto growled and pushed Kamadas hands from his face. "You threaten my friends,' he spat. "You'll pay!" Hinata watched the wire wrap loosely around her neck. "N-Naruto…."

"Naruto the Kyubi," Kamada smirked.

"Y-you know me?"

"Who doesn't. You demolished the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. You have the king of demons within you."

Naruto touched his seal and looked frightened. "Maybe I was being too rash," Kamada withdrew his kami haku ha. "You need more persuading. "

"I don't," Naruto cut him off. "I'm going to protect my village. Like I'd ever join you!"

Kamada sighed and turns the other way.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto stop. He's way out of your league," Sasuke spoke. Hinata saw Kamada smile back at her and the air was sucked from her lungs. She panted and held her aching chest. If they had fought that man they surely would have died.

"Like I said you need more persuading," with that said Kamada jumped out of sight. "That man, could have killed me," Gaara stated. "Gaara," Naruto gasped. Hinata fell to her knees, shuddering. "Hinchi," Sasuke knelt beside her. "I-I'm fine," she struggled to stand.

"nara…" Gaara muttered. "Shikamaru's here?" Naruto looked around the ruined streets. "Over here," Shikamaru crawled through a broken window. He was clutching his wound, a new cigarette was between his lips. "War is so troublesome…."

…………………………………………………………………………….

(South Border)

After Kamada left the five ninja traumatized the KT forces fled the battlefields. The village hidden in sand was once again claimed by the kazekage and Hi Mizu Kaze forces. Most of the casualties happened on the Kaminari Tsuchi side, the Hi Mizu Kaze had their share of casualties too.

The Hi Mizu Kaze set up camp on the south border. Everyone was awaiting their next order. The commanders had piles and piles of paperwork so they weren't going anywhere anytime too soon. On one side of camp Shikamaru sat in the infirmary.

His shoulder was dressed with fresh bandages that were itchy and annoying him. Despite doctors orders and restrictions he was smoking. Shikamaru looked to his side and to his front. More patients were being rolled in by the minute. More groaning, moaning and cries for mommy….how troublesome.

"Shikamaru!!!!"

'_whoa, I must be hearing things,'_ he wedged his pinkie in his ear. _ 'that sounded like tem-'_ **SLAP!!!** Shikamaru held his stinging cheek. "Shikamaru you idiot!!" Temari leaned over his hospital bed, her face was red and nostril flaring.

"Woman what are you doing here?" Shikamau cursed. Weren't women not allowed in the camp? (Hinata sneezes) Then again what man would want to pick a fight with a pissed pregnant sand ninja wielding a huge metal fan. "Stop calling me 'woman'! I can't believe you! I told you I'm having your child then you go off and battle a commander. If you seen Gaara was having trouble what the hell made you think you had a better chance!? "

"Are you done lecturing me?" Shikamaru was starting to get annoyed. Everybody that was still conscious in the infirmary was staring at them. Some were even checking Temari out! "Sh-Sh-Shiky," she busted out crying.

"Look the jerk made her cry!"

"what an asshole!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed. He grabbed her with his good arm and pulled her into a hug. The hug was awkward with a big belly and wounded shoulder.

"awwwww!"

Shikamaru snorted. On the one side of the camp Naruto sat outside his tent staring up at the dark sky. _'Naruto..the Kyubi,'_ he repeated Kamadas words. He pictured the fox's vicious face, the host in his body. Why couldn't have earn a title like 'Naruto the clone ninja' or 'Naruto the all powerful ninja'? He was known as 'Naruto the Kyubi', some things never changed. Being called Kyubi wasn't anything new. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"S-Something bothering you?" Hinata stepped out of the tent.

"Naw."

"oh yeah, don't y-you need to go to the infirmary?" Hinata dropped beside him and touched his bare back. Naruto blushed, "for what?" one of Hinatas eyebrows went up, "you burns…but t-there healed."

She examined his back, there wasn't a scratch on him. "Gah!" She squeaked and yanked her hands away. _'I can't believe I was fondling him like that,'_ Hinata blushed. _'maybe he didn't notice.'_ Naruto had a big grin on his face, he defiantly noticed. "Hinchi you're weird."

"s-so are you," Hinata folded her arms over her chest and pouted. **B – B U M P!!!!** _'how adorable,'_ Naruto giggled. _ 'wait! Don't think about Hinchi like that.'_

"t-that commander…is what he said bothering you N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked into her pearly eyes then forced himself to look away. Hyuuga eyes could see everything afterall.

"I see…" She hit the nail on the head. It was her chance to make him feel better for a change. "You know Naruto, m-my cousins had told me a lot about you."

"They did?"

"Yeah, and after meeting you in person and seeing you in battle. I s-see they were right. You are one of the greatest ninjas in Konoha," Hinata blushed. Did she really just say that? "Y-You came to get me. You stepped up to that commander when I was scared…."

"It's hard to picture Neji saying anything good about me," half a smile was planted on Narutos face. "Did Hinata say those good things about me?"

Hinata blushed brighter, she was on the verge of fainting. "w-w-well…"

"Ah hah! She did. Did she say anything else about me?" Naruto was curious now. "No!!" she shouted. Naruto covered his ears, "just wondering."

Sasuke was listening, more like eavesdropping from inside the tent. Naruto was so clueless. What did Hinata see in him?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

(commanders tent)

Hugo was scribbling in his paperwork. The piles and piles of paper were stacked above his head. Medical forms, deceased forms, reports to the kages, just piles of paper work. Gai was speeding through his paperwork giving Hugo thumbs up. Hugo sighed and peeked to his right. "Kakashi-chan put that damn book up," Hugo growled.

Kakashi ignored the water anbu and kicked his feet on his desk right on his paperwork. "It's time to get serious. We need to finish this paper from hell so we can get out of here," Hugo informed the copy ninja. "He's right Kakashi. The enemy's strong and grows stronger each second," Gai backed Hugo up. Kakashi slammed his book shut, "the enemy kills each other. Today most of the KT forces were defeated by us. But a huge percentage was knocked out by their own personal."

"It's bizarre," Gai murmured. "They acted more like terrorist. Chucking bombs when their fellow ninja were still in the way. Killing themselves along with others. From what the kazekage told us this lieutenant Kamada is ruthless. He doesn't care about his soldiers only his objective," Hugo frowned. "WE need to learn more about that man. The only information we have on him is from Sais reports,' Kakashi sighed. "Hear anything from Shino Aburame?"

Hugo shook his head, "his report is due at dawn."

…………………………………………………………………..

(Lighting Country)

Shino walked up the icy stairway curling around the mountainside. He walked up the stairs then to the steep cliffs on his right. Lighting cracked illuminating his dark surrounding. "Here?" He asked the insect on his index finger. "alright." Shino jumped from the cliff and landed on the steep ledge below.

Squeezing close to the rocky wall he shimmied across the ledge. After a minute he found his way into a cave. Smoke drifted into the air and water dripped from the caves top. In the far back Shino spotted someone sitting by a fire. Better yet the person was propped up against the wall, he was injured.

"You…finally I found you," Shino said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) I wonder who Shino found..(wiggles eyebrows) I hate fighting scenes (yawns and head hits key broad) but I have to make them. I watched 300 and the action scenes were the best. I love watching men in speedos fight. I got to buy that movie, it has inspire future fight scenes in this stoy. What do you know, another cliffy. Sorry, couldn't help it. I had to end it there.

If you go on more profile you will find new fanart!!! There's a pic of Hugo by….what do you know me. Zeitz made a cute pic of Temari and Shikamaru, so go check them out.


	11. traveling:Lust filled eyes

(a/n) well I've been reading Naruto manga trying to catch up and all. I didn't know kurenai was pregnant! whoa, shocker….. Sasuke's even more of a asshole than ever too. I read about Sai so I got a better feel for his character. I like Sai.

Well what we've all been waiting for. (wiggles eyebrows)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A hawk soared in the air above the huge Hi Mizu Kaze campgrounds. The hawk swooped down and landed on his waiting masters arm. A message from the Kages was tied to the hawks claws. "Good boy, I haven't seen you in a while," Hugo ran his fingers through the hawks ruffled feathers. Then he untied the message and tossed "Taka-chan" a treat. Nibbling on his treat Taka crawled on Hugos shoulder.

Hugo stepped in the commanders tent and slammed his hand on the sleeping Kakashis desk. "Message from the kages." Kakashi slowly lifted his head, "well read it already." Now that Hugo had both Kakashi and Gais attention he read the Kages letter out loud. [insert Kages letter

"SO we're off to the Earth Country. My tortoise will enjoy the youthful scenery," Gai summoned his turtle Ninkame. The cranky turtle took one look at Gai before going back in his shell. "Ninkame stop being so shy!!"

"That means we're going right into enemy territory. We're going to be the trouble makers this time," Hugo sighed and plopped down behind his desk. Taka-chan flew around the tent before perching himself on this masters chair.

"Better get them before they get us," Kakashi laid his head back down. "By the way, did you get the report from Shino Aburame yet?"

"That's the other thing that's been bothering me. Shino has never been late reporting back," Hugo sighed.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Everyone thinks I'm dead?" Sai was propped against the caves well. His wounded shoulder was bandaged and bandages were wrapped messily around his head. He had managed to pop his leg back in place and the internal bleeding caused by his ribs had stopped. "yes."

"That's a good thing I suppose," Sai smiled. "They're patrolling the borders. You shouldn't send any messages until we get out of the country."

"If you don't mind me asking. Who did this to you?" Shino asked. "Lieutenant Kamada…. He was ordered to dispose of me. I have to admit he almost had me," Sai sighed. "But I was able to reanimate my body with my ink jutsu. Then I hid under my fake body. When he went in for the killing blow my fake body heart was pierced along with my shoulder. He wouldn't leave till he saw my blood." (confusing.)

"I see."

"But enough about that. We have to warn the kages and we have to warn Naruto. Kamada is……"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Aww prefect day to move out. Come on my youthful soldiers. Line up!!" Gai was posing on top of his oversize turtle summon. It was still early in the morning and the young ninja rubbed the sleep from their eyes and stumbled into line.

Shikamaru had been released from the infirmary. His arm was still in its sling and he was smoking his third cigarette. He was about to line up in his spot between Chouji and Kiba when he saw Temari standing with Gaara on the sidelines.

He trudged over to her. Gaara acknowledged him with a small nod while Temari tried to smile. She was failing miserably and the corners of her lips twitched. He noticed her small hands were placed on her stomach and she rubbed her swelling stomach. "Enough with the sad look," Shikamaru groaned.

She flinched and looked even sadder. Then she snatched his cigarette from his lips and snapped it in half. "woman-" Shikamaru cursed but she tossed herself in his arms. "Didn't I tell you to quit? Those things are going to end up killing you."

He rolled his eyes, "being a ninja with kill me first." Poor choice of words. Temaris deep blue eyes watered. "I was joking."

"you are lacking in the sense of humor department," Temari cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara snorted, he didn't need to witness anymore public affection.

"Naruto," Gaara walked over. Naruto looked up from his traveling bag. "Hi Gaara!" Gaara glanced at his two partners. "I have a feeling you'll be fighting that 'Kamada' guy again."

"Yeah and when I do he's going down," Naruto lifted his bag on to his back. "There's no way I'm letting this guy continue what he's doing."

Gaara stared at Naruto then a tiny smirk was placed on his face. "I wouldn't expect less. But that guy's evil…Watch out for his kekkai Genkai." Naruto nodded. "Good luck," Gaara walked back over to his older sister. Shikamaru too his place, he was still waving back at Temari.

"Hey Naruto, doesn't Temari look funny?" Chouji whispered. Kiba and Lee agreed. ""Yeah, hey Shikamaru how's Temari doing?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head, it was clear as day Temari was pregnant. "She is pregnant," Shikamaru sighed. "WHAT!?" All four boys yelled. "Shikamaru's going to be a daddy!" Naruto laughed. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "I don't find this amusing."

He glanced back and waved one last time at Temari. He could see a bright blush on her cheeks and she blew him a kiss. Then Hugo and his horse blocked his view.

"Alright maggots. We go from here by foot."

"Hey but you still got a horse," Naruto pointed out. "That's cause I'm special," Hugo stuck out his tongue. Taka imitated his master. "stupid bird," Naruto growled. The 'stupid bird' flew over and started pecking away at Narutos face. Hinata tried to swoo the bird away while Sasuke just watched not even bothering to help.

"To the earth country," Hugo trotted away.

…………………………………………………………………………………

(East Border of Earth country)

Once Kamada passed through the Earth gates with the remaining KT soldiers he had he was greeted by one of the AKuma Taikus messengers. He followed the man in all black through the streets till they came to a black carriage. "I wasn't expecting my lord to be here. I would have made my self more presentable," he dusted off his uniform. The messenger bowed before holding the carriage door open for Kamada.

Kamada smiled and stepped inside the dark carriage. He sat in the leather seat across from the Akuma Taiku. "My lord," Kamada bowed his head. Kamada smiled, glad to see his master from behind his rice screen.

The Akuma Taiku wore rich beautiful black robes with purple lining. He almost blended into the shadows. A Japanese demon mask covered his face and black fur came from the mask covering the Akumas head and falling around him like long waist length hair.

He was holding a glass of wine in one hand. He had black manicure fingernails and a black circular pattern encircled his left arm. "My lord," Kamada reached out but the Akuma held his hand up. "It will fade." There was a hint of harshness in his words. _'he must be upset that I've failed to obtain the village hidden in the sand,'_ Kamada frowned.

"You failed," the Akuma Taiku leaned into his seat. "I'm a failure my lord," Kamada uttered and glanced away. "But I have found what you are looking for." The leader laughed, "I am not mad my dear 'Kamada'. Though I do wish you brought what I seek." He reached over and caressed Kamadas cheek.

"My lord."

"yes?"

"Next time I will kill them all."

"They are coming. I want you to lay low for right now. Let the Tsuchikage handle things."

"Can….c-can I stay with you," Kamadas dark purple eyes flickered. The Akuma Taiku chuckled, "no." Kamada opened then closed his mouth. The Akumas fingers touched his lips, "things will begin to fall in place soon. You know what you must do………"

………………………………………………………………………………

(sand/earth borders)

The landscape had changed. The sand changed into a rocky dwellings with little hot springs here and there. "WE set up camp here," Hugo announced. "Finally," Naruto stretched. Hinata agreed with him and followed her teammates to a less crowded area to set up their tent.

Once the tent was set up Hinata tossed her traveling bag down and unrolled her sleeping bag. She kind of missed sharing a sleeping bag with Naruto. She should have never asked Hugo for another one then she could sleep with Naruto forever. Hinata blushed at the thought.

Hinata looked down at her bandaged left hand and slowly unraveled them. Her hand was healing properly, the blisters had went away. Her skin was still flaking and there was a brown patch on the back of her hand. "Hinchi." Sasuke threw her a small tube of ointment.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She smiled and rubbed the soothing balm on her hand. Sasuke muttered, "your welcome." _'Sasuke-kun! He never called me 'kun'!,'_ Naruto growled. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, he could practically see flames of jealousy engulfing the blond. He smirked. Seeing that caused Naruto to growl even louder.

"Is t-there something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata gazed up at him. Naruto almost melt away under those big white eyes. "Nothing," he chuckled and glanced at Sasuke. _'haha! He called me Naruto-kun!'_

"Hey Hinchi I've been working on my medical jutsu," Naruto started peeling off his shirt. "R-Really?" Hinata forced herself to look away. You think she'd be use to seeing Naruto half-naked by now. Why couldn't her crush be more like Sasuke, he was always clothed. _'except when he first came back to Konoha,'_ she remembered Sasuke walking around with his shirt blowing open. _'I shouldn't think of my teammates in that way,'_ Hinatas hands covered her pink cheeks.

"Sasuke let me see you sword," Naruto grinned. Sasuke shrugged and tossed the knucklehead his sword. Naruto caught the sword and ripped it from its sheet. Then he proceeded to cut open his wrist. "N-Naruto!?" Hinatas eyes widened.

"look," Naruto forced chakra into his palm and his fingers lightly touched the wound. Tracing the cut it slowly sealed close. "I did it!" _** W H AC K !**_ Hinata slapped the back of his head. "I t-told you not to cut yourself!"

"Geesh I practiced with the flower first and it worked,' Naruto rubbed his thumping head. Hinata scowled and went back to unpacking her things. Naruto rolled his eyes, you'd think 'he'd' be impressed. "Naruto the guys found a huge hot spring," Kiba busted into their tent. "You guys want to come?"

"Hell yeah," Naruto jumped out the tent. "Hinchi you coming?" Hinata blushed and pushed her index fingers together, "later I'm t-tired." She lied. Naruto snorted, "you need to stop being so shy. But if you say so, I'll leave you here with 'Sasuke'." HE closed the tent flaps.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke and let out a nervous laugh. Sasukes eyes narrowed and he stared at her. She was busy unpacking her things she didn't notice his stares. Each move she made was so feminine and graceful. Her back was to him now and he looked long neck and profile. He licked his chapped lips and stood abruptly.

Her head turned towards him and he gazed into her white eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered, "S-Sasuke?"

"Hinchi how long are you going to keep this up?" He demanded a answer. She bit her bottom lip, "w-what?" He took heavy slow steps toward her, "this game of charades."

"I d-don't get w-what you're saying."

"You're from my village but I've never seen you. You're Nejis cousin but you don't have a caged bird seal." Sasuke ripped off her forehead protector. She flinched and tried to scramble away but Sasuke kneeled beside her grabbing her shoulders.

"Naruto and the others may be fooled but not I," his husky voice uttered. Hinatas eyes widened, she didn't like what she saw in his dark eyes. They were full of lust and anger. There was no escaping him and she knew it. "I saw you at the lake," he whispered into her ear. "I d-don't know what you're talking about," she was shaking, tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

Sasukes hand caressed her cheek and ran through her hair. He undid the bun on her and worked at unbraiding the waist length hair. When he was done ink blue hair formed waves down Hinatas shoulders. "p-please," she pleaded. His lusty eyes closed and she thought he was done. Then he ripped open her vest nearly tearing the zipper off. He threw the vest to the side. Hinata started to push him away and he wrapped both wrist with one hand. Her byakagun activated and she looked for a way out.

Sasuke lifted her shirt and glanced at the binding vest under. He unzipped the vest and ripped at her bandage binding. Hinata whimpered as her breast were exposed to the Uchiha. "You are Hinata Hyuuga," Sasukes hand gently grabbed her neck bringing her face close it his. Their noses were touching. Tears ran down Hinatas pink cheeks.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the vixen into a breath taking kiss. Hinata choked back a cry as Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth. His fingers brushed up her firm stomach to her breast. He proceeded to squeeze her right breast while his lips traveled down Hinatas face to her neck.

He nipped her exposed neck leaving small bruises. Then he crushed his lips against her full lips. Hinata had stopped fighting and let him continue pleasing himself. When broke their kiss Hinata smacked the shit out of him. His head snapped to the right.

Hinata glared at him. She was out of breathe and the back of her hand wiped her moisten swollen red lips. Her breast were covered by her wavy hair and unraveling bandages. This sight was turning Sasuke on even more. Hinata struggled to make out her words. "not without my permission." She stated firmly. Her white iced over eyes glared daggers at him.

The Uchiha nodded, ashamed of his sudden forceful attempt to take her. He really didn't know what came over him. Hinata started binding her chest back. She dared him to touch her again. Her long hair dangled in her face as she zipped up her binding vest and pulled down her shirt. "You're…You're scared of me," Sasuke whispered.

Hinata thought about his actions just now then about Sasukes gruesome actions on the battlefield. She couldn't deny it, he scared her. "This will be our secret," he stated. Hinata looked up at him and he was gazing at her. She blushed and looked away. Sasuke leaned closer to her and she nodded allowing him to kiss her.

She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she feared he would hurt her or tell their 'secret'. Or maybe it was because she was enjoying his attention. Most girls would kill to be in her position.

_**N a r u t o .**_ Someone muttered in her ear. She pushed Sasuke back and looked around. Naruto was approaching their tent. Sasuke could feel Narutos chakra and back away from her. She made haste braiding her hair and twisting it on top of her head. Sasuke was standing at the tents opening. "our secret," he murmured before leaving her by herself.

Hinata choked back tears and wiped her eyes. HE knew this whole time but never said anything. Could she trust him or was he just planning on using her?

"Hinchi you got to-" Naruto busted into the tent. "What's wrong?" Hinata shook her head, "n-nothing Naruto." Naruto dropped to her side, "you're a terrible liar." Naruto had a stern look on his face and his wet bangs drooped in his eyes. And once again he was topless. "Did pervy Sasuke do something to you?"

Hinata blushed. "No," she lied and a embarrassed smile was placed on her lips. Naruto didn't believe her. Her lips were bruised, her hair was ruffled and clothes wrinkled. He glared and stuck out his bottom lips. What the hell did he miss? From now on he wasn't letting 'his' Hinchi out of his sight.

He petted her on the head and Hinata blushed even more. _'Sasuke you perv!'_ Naruto was yelling inside.

…………………………………………………………………………….

For the next three days Naruto took Hinatas spot and was wedged between his two partners. If Naruto had to take a wiz he forced Hinata to come along. He never let those two out of his sight. Hinata steered clear of Sasuke regardless. She didn't want a repay of what happened in the tent. Hinata would catch Sasuke staring at her and she acted as if she didn't notice.

She appreciated Naruto dragging her away all of the time. Even Hugo was asking her questions. She didn't tell Hugo what happened because she feared he would separate her from Naruto. Or worse, force her to go home.

"We're here," Hugo announced. They were in between two tall cliffs. Infront of them was the entrance of the Earth Country. They would enter the foreign country then evade the village hidden in the rocks.

Someone was waiting for them at the gates. Naruto was straining his eyes trying to make out the huge figure. The troops stopped dead in their tracks. Hugo hopped off his horse and headed toward the approaching figure.

"Hello there!"

"You're the person leading us to the village?" one of Hugos eyebrows rose.

"Hold on a minute," Naruto grasped and pointed at the gray haired man sitting on an oversized toad. "Pervy sage!?"

Jiraiya smirked and spotted his blond loud mouthed apprentice out of the large crowd. "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" He ran his hands through his long mane trying to keep his cool. "You'll be calling commander now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) Yep what we were waiting for…Sasuke pouncing on Hinata! Bout time.

Next: the truth about Kamada will be revealed. Jiraiyas still being a pervert. And undercover missions.


	12. Battlefield: Sakura Tree

(a/n) I'm all caught up in Naruto now. And I'm kind of sad, I'm tired of waiting for chapter 366. I like Sasuke again (rubs hands together) he's so sexy now. I like all the people following him around, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. (umm spoilers)

Tobi! Tobi is freaking obito. Everyone is like, No he isn't. But he is! Switch obito around and you got Tobi. Tobi only has the sharigan on his left eye, while Kakashi has it on his right. (blink blink) Just thought I'd put that out there and see what everyone thinks.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Commanders tent)

Naruto stood beside his perverted sensai, infront of his two partners. Hugo, Kakashi and Gai sat at their desk. "Ero-sennin why are you here again?" Naruto murmured. "I told you not to call me that! I'm your temporary commander right now!"

"What's the catch? Did grandma Tsunade promise you something?" Naruto gagged. "No," Jiraiya groaned. "Then what?"

"Enough Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. Hugo smiled, "Master Jiraiya has been spying on the Tsuchikage and …Kamada." Hinata shuddered after hearing that name again. The sinister yet beautiful man with the ability to use his hair as a weapon, Lieutenant Kamada. "This 'Lieutenant Kamada' visits a brothel in the village hidden in the rocks occasionally…."

Naruto cut him off, "so there's the catch." Jiraiya pushed his student to the ground and continued, "he has connections with the owner. SO if you're looking for Kamada that's exactly where he'll be hiding."

"This is what we'll do. Kakashi, Gai you'll take the troops and evade the village. Take down the Tsuchikage. But before that Master Jiraiya will lead me and team uzumaki to Kamada." Hugos cerulean eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, this is like a top secret mission," Naruto was getting excited while Hinata was about to have a panic attack. "Commander d-don't you think w-we'll need more p-people," she protested. Hugo smirked, "with me and one of the legendary sennin. I think we'll do fine."

"But I've s-seen what this man can do-"

"Hinchi, we're got this," Naruto smiled back at her. She looked over to Sasuke for support. He looked away. "f-fine," she muttered.

"Any more objections? Good then team Uzumaki we leave tonight," Hugo tossed them bags of regular clothes. The three jounin left the tent and Jiraiya turned back to the commanders. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a card with Kamadas information encoded on it. "Now about this 'Kamada person. I'm sure you want to know what we're up against…"

"This is so exciting," Naruto started shedding his clothes. "You're not s-scared?" Hinata sat across from Sasuke. They were both done changing. They had been given navy pants and kimono tops. Hinatas hair was down in a braid and Sasukes kimono top was opened showing off his nice chest. "Scared? Nah," Naruto threw one arm around her. Her cheek rested against his bare shoulder. Naruto ruffled her hair then got dressed. "B-But Kamada, he could see through m-my byakagun…"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Sasuke shoved his sword in his kimonos sash. "O-Oh," Hinata blushed. She still hadn't gotten over the whole Sasuke incident. Naruto snorted and grabbed Hinatas arm. "Let's get going Hinchi!" He pulled her out the tent. Sasuke followed.

Hinata didn't understand how they could be so confident. They weren't invincible. But she did have faith in them, she just didn't want to be in the way. "Hinchi don't underestimate us. WE can take Kamada," Naruto smiled. "Don't underestimate yourself either."

"H-Hugo-senpai?" Hinata gasped. AT the camps exit Jiraiya and Hugo were waiting. They were dressed in really flashy chinese outfits. Jiraiya wore red silk while Hugo wore light blue. Gold stitching and embroidery decorated their outfits. "Yeah I know. It is a little too much," Hugo sighed.

"What? These outfits scream 'We're rich!' Ladies will flock our way….." Jiraiya stated. Naruto snickered, "they'll flock to Hugo maybe." _**B A M !!!!!**_ "As I was saying these outfit will help us fit in," Jiraiya lowered his fist.

"Great I look ridiculous," Hugo started walking ahead. "No y-you don't. It's beautiful," Hinata followed. She smiled and her fingers brushed against the gold detailing on the sleeves. "Yeah yeah more women for me," Jiraiya didn't see anything wrong with his fashionable outfit.

Sasuke and Naruto fell behind the rest of the group. Now that Naruto had Sasuke to himself he decided to ask him some things.

"What did you do to Hinchi?" Naruto glared. Sasuke was emotionless as usual. "DO you like him or something?" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya glanced back at them.

"Naruto you're so stupid."

"Grrrr! Are you…gay?!"

"……..Are you Naruto?"

Narutos mouth gaped open and close. "What?!"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at Hinchi. Just like Sakura," Sasuke smirked.

"………….."

"Just forget about him Naruto. You'll just end up confusing yourself."

"Whatever," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, wasn't there someone back home you care for?" Sasuke grunted. Naruto looked up at Hinchi. Hinchi was talking to Hugo and a small smile was on his face. Suddenly Hinchi looked a lot like her…..

The Village hidden in the rocks was more like a crowd city. People were constantly bumping into Hinata. It was easy for them to sneak in. Hugo was worried it was a little too easy. They walked pass numerous bathhouses, food stands and gambling halls. "good thing granny Tsunade's not here," Naruto grunted. "Oh look! Ramen!"

"Naruto we have to stay together," Jiraiya chased after him. Hugo rolled his eyes and followed. Hinata was alone with Sasuke, atleast they were in a crowd of people. He wouldn't dare try anything, would he? She poked her fingers. "Hinata," she felt his hand on her shoulder. Squeaking she shied away from him. Sasuke frowned, "we should catch up with the others."

"o-oh," she sighed and was about to go after him when someone grabbed his arm. "You looking for a good time?" A girl whispered in Hinata ear. "Huh?" Hinata looked at the girl holding her back. She appeared to be around Hinatas age but maturer looking. She wore red robes that closed under her massive amount of cleavage. Her long chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders. "Why don't I take you to the 'Sakura Tree'. We have the most beautiful girls and best _entertainment_."

"Gah! I-I'm not here for that," Hinata blushed. "come come now. No need to be so shy," the girl pulled Hinata away. Hinata searched the crowd for her crew and couldn't find them anywhere. "I'm n-not looking for a woman!"

"Oh then just come and eat. We have the best sake too," the girls breast pressed against Hinatas arm. _'Guys help!!'_

………………………………………………………….

"Heyslurp where'd Hinchi go?" Naruto asked between bitefuls of ramen. Jiraiya shrugged. "Shit," Hugo growled. Sasuke ran up to them, "I lost Hinchi."

"Great, didn't I say stay together," Hugo snatched Naruto up by his collar. "WE should get going," Jiraiya threw a few gold coins on the counter. "What about Hinchi?" Naruto scanned the crowd. "Shouldn't we look for him first. "No time," Hugo whistled. Taka circled above them and dropped on his masters arms. "Taka-chan look for Hinchi-chan." The bird cooed then shot back into the darkened sky.

"You and your stupid ramen," Sasuke slapped Narutos head. "Hey! He was with you last!"

"You two better hurry up before you're left behind too," Jiraiya was way ahead of them. Slob was drippling down his chin and he was giggling like a schoolgirl. "You're teacher is a pervert," Sasuke muttered. "You are too," Naruto said under his breath. With that the four ninja headed to the red light district.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Sakura Tree Brothel)

The girl named 'Natsume' lead Hinata down the red light district. Men lined up and stared at the young girls through their caged rooms. Hinata was disgusted, girls younger then Hanabi were forced into these brothels.

Soon they came across the Sakura tree brothel. Pink neon lights illuminated the brothel and Japanese lanterns decorated the outside. "This way," Natsume dragged Hinata inside. The women in the Sakura Tree brothel appeared to have more freedom than in the other brothels. They walked around freely flaunting themselves.

Through the thin rice paper screens Hinata could see the lude sexually acts taking place. Color drained from her face. "Th-This is all a big misunderstanding," Natsume pushed Hinata into a empty room. "I don't h-have any money."

"No need to be so modest. You're a foreigner right? Why else would a foreigner be here," the young girl pulled Hinata over to a table covered in fruits and sake. Hinata sighed and sat down. Natsume poured her sake, "there. Isn't this better." She handed Hinata the small cup. Hinata gulped down the warm liquid.

"Lucky for you foreigner our best girl is available tonight," Natsumes finger brushed Hinatas cheek. "B-But I told y-" The girl sshed her and started towards the door. _'looks like I'm going to have to sneak out,'_ Hinata groaned. "But first," she pressed her fingers together, "r-reverse sexy jutsu!"

Batting the jutsu smoke away with one hand and touching her flattened chest Hinata made sure the jutsu worked. Across the large room there was a silk black futon littered with pillows. Flower petals covered the ground around the bed. The Sakura tree was defiantly a expensive brothel she had no idea why she was there. All she knew was she needed to get out of there.

Hinata crawled to the door and was about to escape when the door slid open. Hinata looked up at the pale long legs infront of her…….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Red light District)

"Hey cutie how'd you like to have a good time.."

"Cute foreigners…"

"Wouldn't you like to have fun with me?"

Blood leaked from Jiraiyas nose, a perverted grin formed, "I'd like that a lot." He winked and did his all famous thumbs up. "Not now," Naruto tugged Jiraiya away by his ear. "You can be a pervert later right now we have to find Hinchi."

"I agree. Let's get going," Hugo whistled. He waited a minute but Taka didn't show. "What the hell," Hugo whistled again. "Something's wrong."

Jiraiya batted Naruto away, "should we go to Kamadas location then?"

"Where exactly is this location?" Sasuke asked. With a pervert grin Jiraiya answered, "the most expensive brothel in the earth country. 'Sakura Tree'! They have every single woman you could dream of. All different sizes, ages, bust sizes…….."

N+H+S:

"I should go by myself first," Hugo announced.

N+S+J: What!?"

"It would look really suspicious if we all entered the brothel together."

"Why don't I go instead?" Jiraiya insisted. Hugo wasn't dumb, "you'd have too much fun with the ladies and forget about the mission."

"Not true," Jiraiya pouted. "Sasuke watch after these two. After a while you three sneak into the brothel."

With that said the Hi Mizu Kaze commander headed towards the Sakura Tree.

…………………………………………………………………….

Hinata gazed up at the pale long legs to the silky dark green kimono. The kimono was tugged down exposing a large amount of cleavage. The woman infront of her was in her early twenties and extremely beautiful. Long silver hair fell down her back pass her ankles. Slightly slanted fiery orange eyes stared down at Hinata. The woman covered her red painted lips and knelt infornt of Hinata helping her up.

"Mr. Foreigner," Natsume cooed behind the mysterious woman. "This is Kuran. Our top girl." What was this strange feeling. Hinata couldn't tear her eyes away from Kuran. Her knees buckled and she gripped Kurans shoulders. Hinata blushed _, 'must be the effects of the jutsu.'_

"Well I'll let you two get to 'know ' each other. Bye Mr. Foreigner," Natsume closed the screen door. "What is your name?" Kurans voice sounded soft as silk. "H-H-H-H-Hinchi," Hinata was flustered.

"Hinchi Hyuuga?"

"How did you ……."

"Hyuugas visit every once and a while," she led Hinata back to the table. "Sake?" Hinata shook her head, "I t-tried to tell Natsume. I h-have no money." Kuran giggled, "a Hyuuga with no money? Don't be so modest." She wrapped her arms around Hinatas slender build and rested her head on Hinatas shoulder.

"Hinchi you are beautiful." Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. "Too beautiful to be a man." Hinatas right arm was wedged between Kurans large breast. "Shall I…sing a song for you? Or maybe dance?"

"I w-would like that," Hinata nodded. Something about this woman was so hypnotizing. She stood and pulled two fans from her obi. "Silly me. I must have…music. I will be back," Kuran exited the room. Hinata gazed back at the door, a small smile on her face, "Kuran…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hugo sat in one of Sakura trees smaller rooms. Three pretty girls around Hinatas age served him sake and massaged his back. "You girls look like you have good here." The girls giggled. "It's all because of our master," Natsume stepped into the room. "Your master huh," Hugo took another sip of his sake. Natsumes hips swayed and she pulled at her sash causing her robe to open.

"Who is the owner of this brothel?" Hugo asked. His eyes narrowed and his body jerked forward. "We won't let anyone hurt our master," she ripped her robe off. Under she was wearing a black tube top with tight shorts. A kaminari Tsuchi forehead protector was tied loosely around her hips and she held kunais in both hands.

The two of the three girls around Hugo held his arms while the other held a kunai to his throat. "You bitches…poisoned me," Hugo growled. Natsume reached into her pockets and pulled out two sewing needles. Three spools of red thread were attached to her studded belt. She quickly threaded her needle.

"Too bad that isn't enough to slow me down," Hugo smirked. His eyes flashed and water swirled around him knocking the three girls in different directions. "Not so fast," Natsume threw her two kunais. Hugo flipped to the side. Unfortunately he didn't see the two sewing needles in the kunais shadow.

The two needles hit Hugos right arm. The small pieces of metal sunk into his flesh and Natsume tugged the long string connected to the needles with one hand. Hugos arm jerked forward and she smirked. "Come to me little foreigner."

His eyes glowed bright and his head moved back. Water flowed up Hugos throat and his cheeks expanded. Water shot out of his mouth and pounded against Natsumes chest. The young girl slammed against the opposing wall.

Hugo snapped the threads and pulled the needles from his arm. "The owner knows Kamada. Who is he?" Natsume laughed and sat up, "the owner and Kamada are the same."

Silver wirehair shot through the rice paper screen. Hugos eyes widened and his body was turned slightly toward the screen. The blades of hair pierced through his limbs. Blood splattered on the walls behind him. "Ka-ma-da," Hugo muttered and gazed at the shadow through the screen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

(alleyway)

"It's been too long something's up," Jiraiya crossed his arms. "You think Hinchi and Hugo are in trouble?" Naruto gasped. "This all could have been a set up," Sasuke frowned. "Well we have to save them believe it!" Naruto was about to march up to the brothels entrance. "Not so fast you dobe," Sasuke grabbed the back of Narutos shirt.

"WE can't just barge in there," Jiraiya snorted. "That's why I've devised the perfect plan." There was that perverted grin again. "What are you getting at old man?" Sasukes eyebrow went up. "Yeah," Naruto didn't like the old man eyeing them like that. Jiraiya hopped three times on one foot then spinned around holding one hand out, "SEXY NO JUTSU!!!"

Naruto groaned, "I should've known."

"You two change into sexy ladies and I'll sell you off to the brothel," Jiraiya patted himself on the back for devising such a brilliant plan. "One problem," Naruto stuck one finger up. "Sasuke doesn't know how to do the sexy jutsu."

"What! Naruto show him how to do it!"

Naruto tossed his kimono top to the side, "here goes! Sexy jutsu!"

"Wohoo!!"

Naruko twirled around and one of her ponytails smacked Jiraiya across the face. "Like this!" Sasuke tossed Naruko her shirt, "put some clothes on." Jiraiya stared at Sasuke, "does this kid have hormones? Good job Nar-chan."

Jiraiya reached out to hug the girl-version of Naruto but she ducked under his arms. "Why don't you try Sasuke," Naruko smiled and dodged Jiraiya again. "I'm afraid of what he might do," Sasuke glared at Jiraiya. "Fine. Then Jiraiya you'll have to do the sexy jutsu," Naruko pouted. "Anything my sweet."

Naruko and Sasuke cringed. "Umm, sexy jutsu!" A huge gray cloud surrounded Jiraiya. Naruko was choking on the smoke and Sasuke fanned the mist away. When the fog finally fanned out Naruko and Sasuke shuddered. Sasukes eyes were burning and vile was coming up Narukos throat.

"What?"

Imagine a naked Jiraiya with a hundred more pounds added on him, flabby boobs, same hair and red lipstick. "CHANGE BACK!! CHANGE BACK!!" Naruko screamed and covered her eyes. "You don't like it?" Jiraiya struck a pose. "NO!!"

"Fine," Jiraiya changed back. "You punks." "That was so gross," Naruko cringed. "Well?" Jiraiya peeked at Sasuke. Sasuke growled then did a couple hand signs. "Sexy jutsu," he muttered. Pink clouds surrounded him. Jiraiya and Naruko peered through the clouds.

"Wonder if he did it……………."

"Anything's better than your sexy jutsu."

"Grrr!! Naruto, if you weren't in that jutsu I'd….Woho!!!"

A curvy girl with milky pale skin was surrounded with puffs of pink smoke. Soft black waves fell a little past her shoulders covering very little of her medium sized bust. Her dark eyes had very long feathery eyelashes and her full pink lips were pouty. "boom chika wah wah," Jiraiya ran his fingers through his thick hair and circled the innocent looking girl. "Hey baby," his rough hand brushed against her bare shoulder. _** B A M !!!!**_

The girl version of Sasuke gave pervy sage a black eye. "Sasami!" Naruko hopped on one foot. "Whatever loser," Sasami pulled on her shirt. "Okay ero-sennin let's get going," Naruko started towards the entrance. "Not yet," Jiraiya placed a hand on each girls shoulder.

"What now! And get your hands off me," Naruto batted at his hand. "If I'm going to sell you 'girls' you need to look more presentable. I'll be back."

Jiraiya came back holding out two cheap pink kimonos. "I should have know," Naruko snatched the extremely short kimono from Jiraiya. Jiraiya rubbed his hands together, "prefect, just prefect!" Sasami tugged at the hem of her kimono. Her bottom was hardly covered. And Narukos breast were popping out the front. "This plan better work old man," Sasami growled.

……………………………………………………………………………..

The room lights dimmed, and soft music played. Hinata glanced around and saw Kuran creep into the room. With the flick of her wrist her large fans opened. She turned on her right heel and brought her fans up slowly. Words trickled into Hinatas ear but Kurans lips weren't moving.

_**Once in village a young girl found a injured man.**_

_**She nursed him to health and fell in love with him.**_

Kuran raised one fan high and spinned the other on her index finger. Her crimson eyes glowed bright, almost neon.

_**The members of the girls clan hated the man.**_

_**He was an outsider and outsiders had no place in their village**_

_**Let alone clan**_

Kuran tossed her fans the caught them behind her back.

_**What did love make the girl do?**_

The lighting in the room turned blood red. Hinata felt weak suddenly. The fans were being wave around violently. Kuran spinned in perfect circles. Her silver locks danced around her body.

Kill them…Kill them 

_**The young girls hands were covered in rich blood**_

_**Her lover was coated with the red dew**_

_**Flames took her home**_

"S-stop," Hinata moaned. Kuran threw her fans to the ground and fell on top of Hinata. Her hand reached into Hinatas top and touched her binding vest. Hinata was lucky she used the reverse jutsu.

Kurans forehead was against hers and their noses touched. "You saw it didn't you?' Kuran panted. Hinata stared back at Kurans half-lidded eyes. "A-All…all those bodies..children everybody," Hinata cried.

Kurans lips brushed against hers, "I can't….. let you ruin my plans Hinchi."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"These girls will be the death of me. Nothing but trouble. No wonder their father didn't want them. I think it's best they work off their debt here," Jiraiya told the old lady at the front desk. Naruko and Sasami looked annoyed. 'Well they both are pretty young girls. Maybe our new top girls," The grandma hackled.

Naruko shuddered, he wasn't touching any pervs. "Let you in on a secret," Jiraiya pushed Naruko forward. "This one's a virgin." Naruko turned beet red. "Oh look at her blush. Must be true!" The old lady laughed, sounding more like someone scratching a chalkbroad.

"I'm sure the owner and customers will love them. I'll even cut you a deal," the woman laid Jiraiyas earnings on the table. "Wow I think I'll spend this now," Jiraiya grinned. "This way girls," the woman escorted Naruto and Sasami in the other direction.

Naruko looked over her shoulder and saw ero-sennin walking into a room with two girls. _'he'd better not forget why we're here.'_

"Okay girls the living quarters are in that direction," the old woman pointed to the passing halls. "umm why are we passing it?" Narukos eyebrows went up. The grandma giggle, sounding like bubbling water. "Looks like one of our customers took a liking in you two. First day and you already got work," she pushed them both into a dark room.

"Hold on," Naruko beated on the screen. "Naruko," Sasami whispered. Hot breath reeking of alcohol blew against their necks causing the hairs on Narukos neck to stand up. One arm wrapped around Narukos waist pulling her against him. The man had a huge muscular build but Naruko didn't turn to see his face.

Sweat dripped down her face and she glanced at Sasami. The mans other hand was on Sasamis ass. "Hands off," Sasami growled……

………………………………………………………………..

(a/n) The part with Kuran and the fans is Kuran using genjutsu on Hinata. I was trying to cram everything in this chap but it didn't work. I had to separate everything. So there is a war going on and somebody has to die. I'm taking votes!!! It will be a couple chaps before the big fight so let me know.

Suggestion? Review!!


	13. Battlefield: Kamada

(a/n) Request for more HinxNar action. Be patient! (Wobbling around on crutches) Everyone wants to beat me up for having so much SasxHin scenes. Naruto and Hinata loving is coming!

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Hands off," Sasami growled. She did a simple reversal and she had a tight grip on the larger mens wrist. Naruko slipped out of the mans grasp. Sasami threw the man across the room. The ground quaked and Naruko jumped into the air. She landed on the mans throat, knocking the wind out of him. "ew, this guy's ugly," Naruko looked down at the slightly deformed unconscious man.

"What did you expect. Only desperate men go to the brothels. Look at your sensei," Sasami grunted. (jiraiya sneezes) "Guess you're right. Let's go find Hinchi and Hugo," Naruko slid the door open. Sasami walked up to Naruko and noticed the stupid grin on her face. "What?"

Out of no where Naruko grabbed Sasamis boobs. "My boobs are bigger!" Bewildered Sasami slapped away her hands. "I'm still more attractive loser!" Naruko pouted, Hinchi will like my boobs more then your looks."

"Just come on," Sasami started down the halls.

…………………………………………………………………………………

(Eastern Border of Village hidden in the Rocks)

Kakashi peered through his binoculars at the small gate below. Two guards stood at their post one was even nodding off. Just as Kakashi thought, every village had their weak point. This was suppose to be a rarely used gateway. He lowered his binoculars and looked at the men lined up behind him. They were all perched on the cliff above the gated waiting to attack.

"It won't take too much man power to enter those gates," Gai stood beside him. Shikamaru, Kiba, Akumaru, Lee and Chouji stood behind their commanders but infront of the other soldiers. "Well Shikamaru what do you think?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru frowned, "I don't like this. They have more men somewhere." Kiba agreed, "yeah I can smell them. It's not a lot, more like forty men."

"Forty men to our thousands. That is not a fair fight," Lee said. Choujis eyebrows went up, "who cared about a fair fight! I like our odds!"

Gai took about twenty men including Lee. They disguised themselves in tan clocks and approached the small gate. Kakashi watched through his binoculars. The plan was for Gais small group to take the gate and then everyone would evade the village. As Gai was stopped by the guards and ready to attack the ground under Kakashi started to quake. Explosions erupted in the cliffs above them.

"Fuck," Kiba hopped on Akumaru. Boulders were heading their was and everyone was scrambling down the steep cliffs. A rockslide, predictable. Too bad the one person with earth style jutsu was in the village. Kakashis lighting jutsu had no effect on the earth and water would make things worse. Fire jutsu, how the hell would that help?

The rockslide had already taken out a lot of men. "Chouji," Kakashi grabbed the chubby boys shoulder, "clear a way." Choujis eye opened, "a order?" He crawled into a large ball and started spinning toward the rockslide. His body broke through the rocks and Kiba who was riding Akamaru followed.

"While those two are handling that…" Kakashi frowned..

………………………………………………………………………….

Kurans fingers brushed against Hinatas cheeks to her lips. Her other hand unzipped Hinatas binding vest. Right now her breast were replaced by a mans flattened chest. Kuran kissed her nose then chin. Her lips found their way to Hinatas neck. Hinata felt the same strange feeling she felt when Sasuke tried to have his way with her.

"ah, stop," Hinata groaned. She was ashamed, why was she enjoying this? Kuran was a woman! Kurans hand fell between Hinatas legs and the younger girl squeaked. Hinata felt something weird going on down there to her male body.

"Hinchi do you really want me to stop?" Kuran looked Hinata straight in the eyes. There was a eerie glow in Kurans eye. Hinata couldn't pull her eyes away. Kuran giggled and cupped Hinatas cheek. Her lips pressed softly against Hinatas.

"Hinchi!!"

Kurans head turned slowly toward the opened screen door. The door was slammed open and Naruko and Sasami stood there. "What the hell are you doing to Hinchi?!" Naruko yelled veins were popping from her forehead.

"Naruto stop all that yelling," Jiraiya appeared behind them. "Hey I thought you were spending you're well earned cash," Naruko growled. "You were so loud I decided to see what was going on," Jiraiya smiled. Sasami could see through Jiraiyas fake smile. This woman staddling Hinata there was something about her.

"Whoa! Why a go sport!" Blood leaked from his nose and he pulled out a small notebook. He started jotting down every detail of Kuran and Hinatas current position. "Now's not the time," Naruko slapped the notebook his hands.

Kuran stood slowly, "new girls?" Naruko nodded but was staring at Hinata. Hinata was lying there in some kind of daze. Sasami glanced at Jiraiya. Kuran giggled, "the owner's suppose to meet all new girls. Someone's not doing their job. They let Hi Mizu Kaze soldiers in."

Silver locks of hair shot at the three ninja and they barely dodged the move. Jiraiya and Sasami landed on the right side of the room. While Naruko landed on the left. "Kami Haku Ha, a very rare powerful Kekkai genkai," Jiraiya half-smiled. "Originated from a village in the sea country. Only woman from the Ubuge clan can use that jutsu."

Kuran smirked, "research?"

"Not my favorite kind. I'd rather research your anatomy."

"Hold on Ero-sennin!"

"I told you not to call me that! Especially infront of a hot enemy!!" Naruko ignored him, "if women can use that Kekkai Genkai why can Kamada use it?"

Sasamis eyes narrowed and Jiraiya grunted. Kuran giggled then broke out in a fit of laughter. Her hands gripped her kimono and she tore it open.

"whoa!!"

"Shut up pervy sage!"

"Let me show you something," Kuran make five hand signs. Her body under the kimono evaporated into smoke then formed back into a mans body. Jiraiya grimaced. "Do you get it now?" Kamada stood before them. Purple shallowed the orange flames in his eyes.

"You!" Naruko pointed. "I could say the same about you. Cute disguise too bad I wasn't fooled," Kamada placed one hand on his chin. "So have you thought about my offer?"

"Hell no," Naruko growled. "Oh," Kamada glanced at Hinata. Naruko made a bold move and ran to Hinata. As she lifted Hinata into her arms Kamadas sword like hair came at him. Naruko flipped beside her comrades.

"Sharingun," Sasuke sexy jutsu disappeared and his red eyes peered at Kamada. Kamada extended his hair and they jumped up to avoid the wire. A hole was knocked through the roof and the three ninja landed on the tile roof.

Naruko shook Hinata but she still wasn't coming to it. "Back up Naruto. Kamada used some kind of genjutsu on him," Jiraiya pulled a talisman out of his pocket. Then he slapped it against Hinatas forehead.

Hinata lurched forward gasping for air. "Hinchi," Naruko threw her arms around her. "N-N-Naruto?" This wasn't the first time Hinata had seen Narutos sexy jutsu. "W-What's happening? Where'd Kuran go?"

Kamada shot through the roof and landed infront of them. "Kamada!" Hinata shivered. "Not exactly," Sasuke frowned.

"Hinchi you're not trapped in my genjutsu I see."

"W-What?"

"That 'Kuran' girl was really Kamada," Naruko spat. "WH-What?"

Kamada laughed, "you still don't get it Kyuubi? Were you not listening to Jiraiya?" Kamada did two hand signs and his body turned back into a woman. Her eyes were fiery and Kimono blowing open. "I am Kamada. I am Kuran. But this is my true form."

"So Kamada is a woman," Sasuke broke it down for Naruto.

"Kuran Ubuge, the last Kami Haku Ha user," Jiraiya muttered. "I prefer Kamada now," Kamada smirked. "You tired to hurt Hinchi," Narutos sexy jutsu disbursed and he started running toward the woman.

"I'd stop if I were you," Natsume landed next to Kamada. She tossed Hugos bound body to the ground. "C-Commander," Hinata gasped. Hugos limps were soaked in blood and his lips were turning blue. His eyes cracked open, "so you guys made it."

"Shit this is going to be a problem," Jiraiya growled. Hinata couldn't use her byakagun in this form. She closed her top and changed back. "Byakagun."

"What are you planning on doing? Fighting me?" Kamada crossed her arms under her chest. "Nah! You're too sexy to fight. Why don't we just talk?" Jiraiya smiled.

Everyone: ;

Natsume sat on top of Hugo and brought her kunai to his throat. "Kamada-sensei would you like me to kill the commander then take care of these other vermin?"

"Hopefully none of this will have to resort to violence. Not if Naruto comes with us," Kamada held her hand out. Naruto glanced at Hinata then Sasuke then to the Pervy Sage. If Kamada waned to she could hit them all. Naruto started walking up to the beautiful woman. "H-He can't be serious," Hinata cried.

"You won't hurt my friends?" Naruto stopped infront of Kamada. "Of course not," Kamada cupped his cheek. Kamada looked down into Narutos eyes (Kamada is 6'2'', a tall bitch) "I'll even allow your friends to join us." Naruto frowned, "what do you want with me?"

Kamadas fingers brushed against his lips, "Kyuubi I wish you'd come along on you own accord. But it looks like I'm going to have to force you." She gripped his neck and snapped it. There was a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone," Hinatas eyes picked up of Naruto jumping down above Kamada. Beside her Sasuke ran towards Natsume and Hugo. He jumped and kicked the woman away from his battered commander.

Naruto was above Kamada with the rasengan between his hands. "You fool, getting so close to me," Kamadas eyes narrowed. Naruto found himself in a wave of silky hair. "Naruto," Hinata ran across the slanted tile. This was bad, at any moment Kamada could slice Naruto to pieces.

Hinata jumped between Kamada and Naruto. "Protection of the eight trigram sixty-four palms!!!"

"Hyuuga," Kamada shielded her face from the violent winds the chakra was creating. Hinatas arm wrapped around Naruto. "A-Are you okay?"

Kamadas hair was caught in the whirlpool of chakra. Before the Kami Haku ha was forced to retreat the hair sliced at Narutos kimono sleeve. He escaped with minor cuts. "Yeah," he watched the orb of chakra disburse. "wow."

"Byakagun, how troublesome," Kamada ran her hands through her wind-tossed hair. "Hinchi Hyuuga," Kamada spat.

Sasuke knelt beside Hugo and cut the ropes binding him. "shit, soldiers should never see me like this," Hugo slowly sat up despite his punctured limbs. Sasuke was about to stand but Hugo stopped him. "Don't move."

Natsume was walking towards them. Red string wrapped around her fingers. All around them, webs of string. "Caught in my web," Natsume cocked her head to the side. Sasuke threw a kunai and it hit one of the wires. The wire snapped and exploded. Smoke circled them and Hugo felt intense heat on his face. "All the wires are hooks to explosions."

"This is what you get for spitting on me," Natsume said with a sadistic smile on her face. "With this web I can chop you to pieces with the wave of my finger. Or I can blow you to pieces. Go head, beg for mercy."

The smile on her face was slowly wiped away when her eyes met Sasukes. "w-what is this?" She stumbled backwards, her knees knocked together. "What is this? Some kind of illusion," Natsume was caught in her own jutsu, red strings webbed around her. Sasuke stood now her fingers were wrapped in the red threads. "S-Sharingun," she murmured.

Sasuke tugged the thread intertwining his fingers. The web around Natsume exploded and sliced at the same time. Natsume fell to the ground deep cuts cover her body and she covered the burning flesh on the right side of her face. She proceeded to cry out in agony and roll around.

"That should have killed her," Hugo struggled to stand. "She managed to avoid taking the full damage," Sasuke started walking towards her. He pulled a kunai from his leg holster, he intended on finishing her.

He was now infront of the trembling girl with his kunai raised. "shit," he muttered. Kamada back flipped in between them. With her hands connected to the ground she twirled in a circular motion kicking Sasukes chest. Sasuke was knocked back and Kamada flew in midair. He blocked her kicks but the blunt force from her intense taijutsu was knocking him down.

She crushed him into the roof breaking the slick tile under him. Before she could crush his chest in Naruto swooped under her leg blocking the attack. Hinata ran and hopped on Narutos back. She flew in the air. "SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!!"

Streams of chakra were released from Hinatas palms. Kamada growled and flipped backward barely avoiding the ball of chakra blades.

Hinata landed infront of Naruto and Sasuke. Sweat ran down her face and she was panting for air. Kamada rushed and tossed Natsume over her shoulder. Then her crimson eyes met Hinatas iced eyes. Hinata felt the air being choked out of her lungs and pressure falling on her threatening to snap her apart.

"Naruto I will be back for you," Kamadas hair aimed and wrapped around Hinatas right upper arm. Hinata stared in horror at her arms. "KAMADA!!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the hair connecting to Hinata.

Kamada smiled and tugged her head back alittle. Hinata couldn't scream as she witness the wire hair cut deep into her arm. Just a little more and Kamada would cut through her arm. "Hinchi." Narutos hands tightened around the hair, blood seeped from his hands. "Think about my offers. And think about what I will do if you refuse!" Kamada threatened.

The hair around Hinatas arm softened and Naruto ripped the hair from her bleeding arm.

Kamada withdrew her Kami Haku Ha. "Until we meet again…" She whispered as her body dissolved into the air. "KAMADA!!" Naruto ran at the cloud and fell to the ground. "She got away! The bitch got away," Naruto pounded at the tiles crushing them. "Jiraiya! Why didn't you do anything!"

The toad hermit shrugged, "I assumed you had things under control. Once again I was wrong." Naruto growled then his eyes fell on Hinata. Sasuke knelt beside her and she was clutching her arm. "Hinchi let me see," Sasuke tried to open her kimono but she stopped him. She couldn't risk exposing herself. Naruto ran to her side, "oh my god. Hinchi are you okay?" Hinata was breathing heavily and tried to smile. "I a-am fine."

Naruto frowned and grabbed her blood drenched kimono sleeve. He ripped it free and Hinatas hand automatically covered the severely cut flesh. "Let me see it," Naruto pried her hand from the deep wounds.

"This is all my fault." He groaned. "N-No Naruto! I s-shouldn't have rushed at K-Kamada like that. I-" She fell silent as his fingers brushed up the damaged skin and muscle. His hand glowed green and was warm. Slowly the flesh and skin started to mend.

"N-N-Naruto."

Naruto tore one of his sleeves with his teeth and wrapped the healed arm. "Just in case it reopens."

"N-N-Naruto."

Hugo smirked then fell to the ground. _'shit still weak.'_ "And you call yourself a commander." Jiraiya snorted. "You're one to talk. I didn't see your old ass trying to fight." Jiraiya rolled his eyes and lifted Hugo over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Shut up. You lost a lot of blood why can't you just pass out already?"

Naruto helped Hinata up and couldn't help but hug her. Hinata blushed and returned the favor. Sasukes snort caused them to break away. Hinata poked her fingers together and Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"We have to hurry to the border. If Kamada was expecting us here she was expecting us at the borders" Jiraiya jumped to the next roof. The three ninja followed the old hermit.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi slashed a mans throat open and knocked the corpus from the cannon. Three cannons down, five to go. The ground started to quake and the Kaminari Tsuchi soldiers created another rock slide. Each time a rockslide hit Kakashi lost a significant amount of soldiers.

A black ink wall formed infront of the army stopping the boulders. The remaining five cannons in the cliff dwellings exploded.

"Commander," Shino and Sai dropped infront of Kakashi. "Shino Aburame you're suppose to be the lighting country. And Sai…..you're suppose to be dead." Sai smiled, "I'm very much alive. I was cutting it close though."

"Commander Kamada is posing as the Tsuchikage. The Tsuchikage has been dead for sometime now," Shino reported. "Kamada is actually Kuran Ubuge," Sai grinned. "A beautiful woman."

"Kuran Ubuge huh," the name did ring a bell.

"Kakashi there's no way we can get anywhere from here. WE should retreat," Gai appeared infront of them. "Fine. I suppose we have no choice. Tell everyone to retreat," Kakashi frowned.

…………………………………………………………………………

(a/n) If you ever played Dynasty Warriors you know about the damn rockslides. More like warriors throwing boulders at you and knocking half of your health off. I see some people want me to kill off Hugo.

Hugo: Wha? Do people hate me or something?

Mg: Sorry Hugo-chan if this keeps up I'm just going to have to kill you.

Hugo: OO

Mg: Here play with this Kakashi doll.

Hugo: KAKASHI-CHAN!!

Um, that's probably why everyone wants to kill you off. Kiba's being gunned for, hm good choice.

Kiba:OO

(nudges everyone) Hah! How many of you guys knew Kuran was Kamada? Ha, I got you huh? Been planning it from the beginning.( scratches head) Still surprised no one guess it. You were close Dragon man!!!!! More surprises later on.

I finally hit more than 100 reviews. You guys know what that means! No more updates for a while. I'm pooped.

Angry mob: WTF (throws cans and chases MG with pitchforks)

I was just kidding you guys (wobbling away on crutches) A new chap will be out later this week. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!


	14. filler:Kurans past

(a/n) Okay let me clear some things up. Kamada is NOT a transvestite! (cringing) She uses genjutsu to make herself into a man on the battlefield. Kamada is a woman.

umm, I made a joke saying I wouldn't update in a while. And what do you know it happened. This chapter just stretched on and on. Long chap to make up for the long wait.

This chap is about Kamadas dark past. SO here's a warning there is dark situations, violence, blood, gore and rape.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A fifteen year old ran through the flower filled meadow bordering the shoreline. Her waist long silver hair was pulled into a ponytail by a red ribbon. She wore a simple knee length sky blue kimono with the Ubege symbol on the left sleeve. She was Kuran Ubuge, the great granddaughter of the clan leader.

_After finishing her daily grueling training she always came to this meadow to be alone. Even though she was the clan leaders great granddaughter she was an outcast. She was looked down on because she was too soft to be a ninja._

_The wind blew violently and the sky changed from a bright blue to a dark purple. The ocean shore below the meadow formed giant waves. There was going to be another storm. Kuran was about to run back to the village when she heard a loud groan._

_A bloody battered man lay on the rocky shore below. A very strange broken anbu mask covered half of his face. His clothing was ripped to streads and dried blood was caked all over his body. Kuran hurried down the sandy hills toward the man._

……………………………………………………………………………………

_(months later)_

"_Ahhh!!" Kuran was thrown across the wooden floor. Her great grandmother Rui EN stood over her with her dull gray hair wrapped around the small girl. "Kuran you are weak. How do you ever expect to lead my clan with such poor ninjutsu."_

"_I'll do better grandmother," Kuran panted. Ruis old eyes narrowed and she withdrew her kami haku ha. Or so Kuran thought…_

_The old woman's hair pierced through Kurans right shoulder. Kuran cried out, she should have known her grandmother would punish her. Blood splattered on the wooden broads of the training room. The ten observers in the room snickered._

_Rui withdrew her hair and looked disgusted. "Such a weak spawn. Are you sure you're my granddaughter?" There were nods of approval from the observers. All of them were women with long silver hair and dark eyes. Kuran clutched her bleeding arm and thought of her odd orange eyes. She was a defect to them._

"_Rui don't be so hard on her," the male leader of the clan stepped into the training hall. There were few males in the Ubuge clan, mainly because males could not use the kekkai genkai. For every seven women there was one man. The men were juukonsha, bigamist allowed to have up to seven wives. The male leader Lantas had eight wives. Kurans older sister being one of them._

_The middle aged man knelt beside Kuran and open her kimono to where her slashed shoulder was showing. He started using medijutsu to heal her shoulder. Lantas was an older man with neat brown hair on his head. He always wore navy silk robes like her grandmother. He was one of the few who were nice to Kuran._

"_Lantas interrupting as usual," Rui spat. He smiled, "I've come to discuss a few matters that might interest you elder."_

_Rui looked smugly at Kuran, "you are dismissed..all of you." The observers were first to leave. Then Kuran, her eyes glued to the floor._

_When everyone was gone Rui withdrew her smoking pipe from her robe. She lit the tobacco and stuck the pipe between her lips. "Is this about the rouge nin hiding somewhere in our village?" Lantas crossed his arms, "no."_

"_Then why are you bothering me?"_

"_Well it's about little Kuran."_

_Ruis eyebrows furrowed together and a stream of smoke escaped her lips._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kuran shoved a loaf of bread and rice balls into a wooden basket. She hustled around the kitchen looking for fruits, dried meat and anything of that sort. "Finally planning on running away from the Ubuge Compound?" Her older sister asked hopefully. "No," Kuran glared daggers at her pregnant sister Kiyoki._

_Kiyoki was a towering 6'1'', her long silver hair was tightly braided and over her shoulder. She smirked and blocked the door. "Maybe you should think about doing that. You'll do the clan a big favor." Kuran pushed past Kiyoki and started down the hall but she felt something around her wrist._

_She looked down and found a strand of Kiyokis hair around her wrist. Kiyoki smiled and lightly pulled the strand drawing blood. Kurans hair fanned out and shot towards Kiyoki. _

"_You two," Lantas stood down the hall. His hand outstretched showing the imashime ring. It was glowing red and Kiyoki and Kurans hair withdrew despite their wishes. That was the power of the imashime ring, it could stop the kami Haku ha._

"_Husband…"_

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_It was her fault," Kiyoki whined. Lantas frowned and grabbed her arm. "Kuran you're free to go." Kiyoki snorted, "why are you always on her side?"_

_Kuran hurried out of the compound. She was relieved Lantas came when he did or else she would have been in the infirmary again. When she got to the meadow she looked a her slit wrist. The cut wasn't too deep. She ripped fabric from her sleeve and bandaged her wrist._

_Then she crept down the shoreline. The sun was setting and she truckled down the hidden pathway. Before long she reached the small cave hidden by the vegetation._

_She skipped inside and there he was. The man she had saved. He was lying on a couple dingy blankets. He shifted when he heard her. "You're back." She smiled and dropped the basket of good beside him. Wrapping her arms around him she delivered a one sided hug. "Akuma I told you I'd come back whenever I had the chance."_

_He snorted, "I didn't think it's be so soon. You were here this morning." She blushed, being with him was the only thing she had to look forward too. HE was about eighteen and she could never see his face because of the broken demon mask he wore. Even when he took off the mask all she could see were his bright green eyes. His face was bandaged like a mummy. Brown hair fell to the nape of his neck and his chest was wrapped in bandages._

_He was lean but muscular. He insisted she call him Akuma and never told her his real name. He was Akuma the enigma to Kuran._

_She wanted to learn about him. Where he came from, what he really looked like and so on. "Kuran," he broke her train of thought. "yes," she squeaked. "You're bleeding," he grabbed her arm. "oh, it's nothing," she blushed._

_He ripped off the bandages, "they slit your wrist this time." Everytime she visited he would find another wound or bruise. Her eyes were cold and distant. Akuma smiled and kissed the open flesh. Her eyes widened and her blood painted his lips. "A-Akuma," she moaned. THE wound closed and he licked her blood from his lips._

"_They are so cruel to you. When will you show them they can't treat you like this?" Kuran frowned, "I deserve it. I am weak." His cold eyes stared into the depths of her soul then pulled away. HE didn't say anything, he was disgusted._

_She walked back home and snuck back into the compound. Kuran was greeted by no one other than Lantas. "Where have you been?" He looked suspiciously at her. "n-nowhere," she lied. "Ah you're such a bad liar. I hope you weren't off with some boy," he laughed. Kuran flinched, "no." _

_He patted her head, "of course not. Watch out for young boys. They only want one thing. They wouldn't be able to handle a beauty such as yourself."_

_His hand grazed her cheek and his hand rubbed her arm. Kuran was uncomfortable. Then his hand went past her lower back to her bottom. She gasped as he squeezed her bottom. _

"_Lantas," Kiyoki slid open her room door. "Kuran what are you doing up at this time?" She smirked. "I'll have to report this to grandmother."_

"_No I was just…."_

"_I'm responsible for her being up so late," Lantas stepped in. Kiyokis dark eyes narrowed and she stepped back into her room leaving the door open._

_Kuran bowed before running off to her room. Lantas smiled and walked into Kiyokis room._

……………………………………………………………………………………

"_Husband?!" Kuran cried. "That's what I said," Rui lit her pipe. Kiyoki and Lantas stood in the office also. Kiyoki was smiling while Lantas looked disappointed. "You haven't excelled in your training. Looks like all you'll be good at is lying on your back. It's best to marry you off to one of the 'younger' junkonsha," Rui glanced at Lantas._

"_But I've been trying," Kuran sobbed. "Stop that crying. At least grandmother found something useful for you. Well I hope your children don't inherit those horrible eyes of yours."_

"_Mother had these eyes! Their not horrible," Kuran screamed. "Like mother like daughter. Both of you were weak," Kiyoki snickered. "enough. You will not insult the deceased," Rui growled. _

_Kiyoki rolled her eyes. "Kuran, Kiyoki you are dismissed." Once the two sister were out of sight Lantas exploded. "You're going to marry her off!"_

_Rui exhaled smoke, "yes what else was I to do to her." Lantas hissed, "you knew I wanted her. SHE was to be mine!"_

"_Yours? You're too old. Besides you have one sister already. You can't have both," Rui hackled. Lantas cursed and stormed out of the room._

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Kuran stumbled down the pathway to the cave. Tears ran down her cheeks and her nose was red. "Akuma," she threw herself in his arms. "Did they hurt you again?" He ran one hand through her hair. "N-No! They want to marry me off," she sobbed. His lips forms a thin line, "better than killing you."_

"_W-What?!" She moaned. "I don't want to marry some man who already has four wives. I l-love you." Akuma laughed, "you…love me? Ridiculous, how could anyone love a demon."_

"_But you're not a demon," Kuran tightened her grip around his waist. "Love, you don't know what love is. Besides you wouldn't love me if you knew how many lives I ended or seen the things I've done. You're just a naïve abused girl looking for someone to tell your secrets too, share your pain and comfort you."_

"_That's not true," she groaned. "Then what would you do for me?" his husky voice whispered into her ear. She backed away from him. "I d-do anything. Anything to be with you." All she saw was his evil smile before he blindfolded her. "What are you…" She cut off when she felt her kimono yanked open._

_Automatic reflex was to cover her exposed chest. She could hear him chuckle and she blushed. He pulled her hands from her chest and lightly kissed down her neck. She didn't know what was going on, or this feeling._

_Then he pushed her on to the pile of blankets. She could feel his eyes all over her. HE smiled, "you're beautiful." He touched her creamy skin. She bit her bottom lip as his fingers brushed her breast. He cupped her breast and bent down to take one of her harden pink nipples into his mouth._

_She moaned as he feasted on her breast. She wished she could see what he was doing. "You never had a man touch you before?" He whispered into her ear. "n-no," she whimpered. _

_He grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her face closer to his. Her hair was turning coursers scratching at his hand. "You're scared." Her chest fell up and down, she shivered excitement taking over. "You should be," he roughly kissed her._

_She allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. He left her lips bruised and she was gasping for air. Wasting no time he ripped her underwear off. She shut her legs trying to hide herself. Akuma pried her legs apart, "no hair. I guess that's a good thing considering your kekkai genkai." Kuran felt humiliated and reached for her blindfold. _

_He grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. "I can't have you moving around," he bit down into his left palm and drew blood. Then he took his blood and dragged his finger along her stomach making a circular pattern. His ticklish fingers made her squirm. "What are you doing?"_

_He lifted her legs and didn't answer. He kissed her inner thighs and breathed in her scent. Kuran cried out as his tongue was buried into her womanhood. His tongue thrashed around licking up her release. She begged him to stop, crying out in ecstasy. The feeling she never felt before was bubbling in her nether region threatening to make her explode. With one more lashing of his skillful tongue Kuran climaxed._

_She collapsed against the blankets in a cold sweat. Her cheeks were a tinted pink and her hair was matted to her forehead. That's when he snatched off her blindfold. She looked back into his demon mask then down to her stomach where a red seal was placed made from his blood. She closed her eyes and could hear him freeing himself from his pants. _

_It was too late to turn back now. He grasped a handful of hair again and pulled her face closer to his. She whimpered. "Look at me." _

_Her eyes cracked open, "why do I have to be tied up like this?" Akuma snickered, "I like it like this. By the way I won't be gentle." She tried to shut her legs. He liked that he frightened her, "I won't be refused either." He shoved himself into her tearing through her barrier with great force. Kuran cried out the pain was almost unbearable._

_Akuma lifted her legs, his hands were right under her thighs. He pumped in and out of her in medium speed. Her wet walls clamped around him and she moaned and groaned his name. Her eyes pleaded with him and he obeyed driving into her. Hitting her spot over and over again._

_He kissed down he neck and she wrapped her long legs around him. His hand massaged one of her breast and her lips attacked the bare skin on his neck. Finally they came together. Akuma laid on her still inside. Kuran could feel herself bleeding and her stomach felt weird. He cut her binding and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd do anything for you," she whispered._

……………………………………………………………………………

_Kuran wobbled into her room and quietly shut the door behind her. Usually she was afraid of being caught but the compound was unusually quiet. Kuran laid on her futon and started pulling the covers over her head when she saw a shadow in the corner of her room._

"_R-Rui?"_

_The old wrinkled woman walked into the moonlight. "Sneaking in again." Kuran stood and her heart was beating rapidly. Then arms slipped under her arms and held her. She felt a large belly against her back. Her head snapped around and Kiyoki was holding her._

_Rui stood infront of her with a disgusted look on her face. "The stench of someones love sweat is all over you." Kuran struggled. Ruis hand went under her kimono then pulled out her wet fingers. She laughed then slapped Kuran across the face. "You whore! I finally find some value in you and you ruin it. Who wants a girl who has already been broken. You are now completely useless."_

_Kiyoki threw Kuran to the ground. She enjoyed watching Kuran squirm and suffer. A evil grin was on her face, "what did you expect grandmother. Her looks were the only thing she had going for her. Yet she's still not that pretty."_

_They stood over Kurans balled up form. "You have broken many Ubuge rules. Rules punishable by death." Kuran peeked up at her grandmother and sister. "That is why you will be executed without a trial. You will be sealed in this room till your judgment day," Rui said in a booming voice._

_Kuran didn't grasp what was happening till they left her room. She limped to the window and tried to open it. When the window didn't budge she used her kami haku to shatter the window. The glass sprayed out then glued back together. She cried out then stumbled over to the screen door. Shadows of the Ubuge women lined up behind the screen. Her grandmother was in the middle._

"_I knew you had been hiding that rouge nin. You've lead us right to him. Outsiders have no place in our village let alone clan. Our strongest nin have already been sent to kill him."_

"_Such a disgrace." Someone muttered. "Ripped of her Ubuge title."_

"_n-no," Kuran moaned, "Akuma…" _

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Akuma was propped against the wall crouching with his long katana in his arms. Black pants hung on his waist, bandages covered his torso and he wore a black sleeveless spandex shirt that stopped under his chest. Dark purple gloves went past his elbow, gold plate guarded his knuckles._

_He glanced at the two figures at the caves entrance. He smirked, "if you're going to kill me, kill me." The two figures were obviously Ubuge women. Their all black get up didn't hide their identity since long silver hair whipped around their heads. Long strands came towards him and fanned out._

"_But it won't be easy," he raised his left hand. Before the double kami haku ha could hit him a clear wall deflected the attacks. The two assassins stumbled back. One clutched her arm and cried out. Suddenly her arm was bent then ripped off. Then her head was sliced off. The body dropped to the other womans feet. She stared wide-eyed at Akuma. He hadn't moved at all and his sword was still in the sheet._

"_Y-You bastard!!" Every strand shoot out at different times. Before the attack could hit an invisible force grabbed her hair. _

_Akuma stood, "she's in pain. What is your clan doing to her?" The assassin didn't answer. She tried to draw her hair back. "I see. You're not going to answer," he pulled his long sword from the sheet. "Then I'll take my time with you."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"_It seems the two assassins were killed," Rui rose from behind her desk. "I've sent our ninja to the compounds gate." Lantas was leaning against the wall, "do you really think he's coming for her?" Smoke drifted out of her mouth, "probably not. This rouge nin from the lighting country has a nack for seducing young girls then slaying them. He especially loves virgins."_

"_Then why didn't he kill her?"_

"_He must have a thing for Kuran I suppose. We can't allow him to reach her. Maybe it's best to go ahead execute her then throw her body at his feet. He'll forget about her and just move on."_

"_About executing…"_

"_It must be done," Rui slammed her fist against the desk. _

"_I understand."_

"Good," she watched him exit her office. Lantas clenched and unclenched his fist. A few ready for battle ninjas ran past him. 'All this for a rouge nin,' Lantas frowned. He stood infront of Kurans room. More like, Kurans cell. His imashime ring glowed and he pressed his hand against the forcefield outside her door. He slipped through the shield and into the dark room.

Kuran was balled up on her futon sobbing. She was basting in the moonlight, her hair fell over her shoulders and around her. Her ears twitched, she sensed him. "A-Are you here to kill me?" Her face was in her hands. Tears leaked through her fingers.

"Why would I kill you?" Lantass hand touched her back. Kurans head lifted out her hands. Tears ran from her orange eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and lips slightly parted. "In fact I'm looking for a way to get you out of this me," he smiled. She shook her head, "you can not change grandmothers mind."

"I know he forced himself on you. You just made a mistake," Lantas rubbed her back. "m-mistake?" She groaned. "As the head Junnkonsha I have just as much power as your grandmother. I can put a end to this mess," he grasped her shoulders. "I'll be your juunkonsha, your husband. I'll protect you. Starting with killing that rouge nin."

"Akuma."

"The thought of him touching you and corrupting my precious flower makes my blood boil."

"I'm not your flower Lantas," Kuran pushed his hands off her shoulders. "I don't want you as a juukonsha." Lantas was taking back, "what are you saying?"

"I love Akuma."

Lantas laughed, "love?" Ridiculous…RIDCULIOUS!!!" He slapped Kuran and she fell against her futon. "I'm trying to save you!"

"You can't save me. The Ubuge clan has made up their mind. They're going to kill me and they don't care what a 'Junnkonsha' has to say about it," she spat. "Then we'll run away. Don't you get it, Kuran I love you," he hovered over her form.

"Lantas I don't love you…."

"how can you say that! All the years I took care of you. You feel nothing," he grabbed a fistful of Kurans silky hair. "You're just like the others," she croaked. Lantass eyes widened then he laughed, "just like the others?"

He was on top of her and Kurans face was smashed in her futon. She scratched the sheets. "Fine. Then I'll be like the others," he yanked her head up and breathed in her ear. One of his hands ran up the back of her legs then up her kimono. She tried to fight back, he pressed her down. She squeezed her eyes as his fingers entered her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," he growled and kissed her neck. Kuran thrashed under him as he ripped off the obi of her kimono. As the kimono started to open he slid down her underwear.

Kuran fought. Because of the imashime ring her kekkai genkai was useless. Tired of her struggle Lantas got even more violent and slammed her face against the wooden floor repeatedly. After the fifth hit Kurans nose was bleeding and her cheekbone was broken. An ugly bruise formed on her face, blood was in her mouth. "P-Please," she pleaded.

He had already freed himself from his robes. "I've always wanted to take you Kuran. You don't know how pissed I am that someone beat me to it!" He forced her face against the floor her hands were pressed beside her head. Her bottom was up and knees on the futon. He grabbed her thighs and quickly entered her.

"NO!" She screamed and started thrashing again. Her fighting was irritating him. Lantas slammed her face against the ground and pounded relentlessly into the young girl.

Unlike her session with Akuma, Lantas was even more vicious. He was stretching and ripping her in all different directions. There was no sensation or excitement. Just terror.

……………………………………………………………………….

Akuma stood at the Compounds gates. The amazon women of the Ubuge clan were lined outside the entrance ready to fight. More like ready to die. Akuma held out his hand and dropped the two assassins heads infront of him. The women didn't even flinch until he started stomping the heads to a bloody plump.

"If you had just left me alone it wouldn't have to come to this." He held out his long slender katana and intense pressure landed on the Ubuge women. Some dropped dead their necks snapped. 'this isn't my fight though. I'll make myself a path,' he waved his hand and an invisible force ripped the crowd of ninja leaving a bloody smear. He started down the path.

'**Kuran you're in even more pain.'**

Lantas was panting his hand gripped Kurans bottom and his sweat dripped on her. HE pulled out and flipped her so she could look at him. Her eyes were dull and blank. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. The left side of her face was bruised. He could see her breast and greedily touched them. Then he could see blood, lots of blood coming from her womanhood.

She looked dead, she wasn't even blinking. If he didn't see the small rise and fall of her chest he would have thought she was dead.

'**Kuran you're in even more pain.'**

"A-Akuma," she whispered. "What did you say?!" Lantas grabbed her neck. That man, what kind of hold did he have on her? It was driving Lantas crazy. "You're just like the others. You just want to hurt me," she coughed.

"Don't you get it Kuran! The rouge nin should be dead by now. Or he probably didn't even come to save you. I'm your only hope," Lantas licked her cheek.

"Dead you say?" A voice came from the corner of the room. Lantas head shot up and he stared wide-eyed at the man leaning in the corner. Lantass mouth gaped open and close and he looked at the shielded door. "The rouge nin. H-How did you?"

Akuma laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kuran how long were you planning on letting them treat you like this?" She was ashamed he was seeing her broken like this. Weak and under another man.

Her blank eyes glanced at him, he seemed amused. "They all should die for this," he turned dead serious. "This is the main reason I hate clans. They treat their own like trash. But Kuran you're not trash are you? When are you going to show them that?"

Her hand reached out towards him. "I see. I'll help you." Without moving Akuma sent lantas flying off of Kuran through the screen door and forcefield. Akuma walked over and helped the broken girl up. "Revenge," he breathed in her ear and swept her hair over her bare shoulder. He slipped her damaged bloody kimono off her and kissed her shoulder.

In the blink of an eye he was over Lantas. "Oh no," Akuma stepped on Lantas arm. Lantas felt his ring finger bend then rip of. He screamed. "Pussy it's just a finger," Akuma scooped up the finger and yanked the imashime ring off. He threw the disconnected finger and stomped on it.

Lantas was about to rise to his feet when Kuran kicked him through a wall. The paper screen ripped and Lantas flew into the baths.

He came out of the steaming hot water. Kuran was walking slowly towards him. Her perfect body was covered with blood, bruises, and scars. Her long silver hair was blowing in the nonexistent wind. He was scared shitless he couldn't even move. On pale leg slipped into the bath then the other.

"K-Kuran."

A strand of her hair pierced through his shoulder. One after the other, single stands went through his limbs. "You don't know how long I've wanted this. But that damn imashime ring was in the way," an evil smile formed on Kurans face. She started aiming for his vital points. She hit his liver, kidneys then heart. Blood splattered out of his mouth. The water around him was crimson

Kuran peeked over her shoulder and saw Akuma grinning at her. She decided to finish it and hit Lantas right between the eyes.

"LANTAS!!" Kiyoki screamed. Kuran turned toward the open door and threw Lantas body to Kiyokis feet. "You…You bitch! You..I KILL YOU!!" Kiyokis braid unraveled and aimed at Kuran.

Half of Kurans hair tangled in Kiyoki and she dodged the other hair. She was infront of Kiyoki and her kami haku ha sliced down Kiyokis front.

"I knew it would come to this one day sister."

"You aren't my sister! I hate you!! HATE!!" Kiyoki held her ripped open pregnant belly then crumbled to the ground. Kuran smiled and walked into the hall. Akuma stayed behind, it was her fight afterall.

They were waiting for her. One after the other throwing themselves in her path. She cut each of them down. None of them could lay a finger on her. She entered rooms and found children trying to kill her. She simply smiled then hit their foreheads. Even Jukkonsha tried to challenge her. It all ended with the same outcome.

She walked slowly down the halls, piles of bodies were left behind her. Only one person was left. She slid open the door and stepped into her great grandmothers office.

Rui was staring out the window. Her pipe was between her lips and arms behind her back. "Look what you've done you foolish girl. You've killed everyone, what do you expect to gain," Rui snorted. Kuran smiled and brushed her bloodstained behind her ear.

"I'm proving myself to my lord."

"You're lord is a ruthless thug. He doesn't care about you…"

"This is about revenge too. All the years the treated me like trash. I bet they wish they didn't," Kurans eyes flashed.

"The prophecy was right **A Ubuge with crimson eyes shall destroy the clan. **I should have killed our mother when she open her cursed eyes."

Karin growled but could do nothing. Rui had a imashime ring and she was using it.

"Still, to think my weak great granddaughter could take out my warriors," Rui plucked her pipe from her lips. "Kami Kajou." Ruis hair fanned around her head. The gray hairs swirled around Kuran. The thick hair was all Kamada could see.

Kuran bit her lip and blood trickled down her chin. She wiped the blood then smeared it on her stomach. Akumas seal appeared and Kuran slammed her hand to the ground. As Ruis Kami Kajou encircled her.

Rui exhaled a puff of smoke. Her hair crushed Kurans body. Blood splashed on the floor. Rui dropped the mangled body to the ground. "And so the Ubuge clan falls. There is no way my old body can rebuild the clan," Rui sighed. "The future heir kills off the clan for a man. How disturbing.."

"The clan deserved to die," Kuran stood behind her grandmother. "The prophecy. It was all you're fault!" Kuran screamed. She grasped her grandmothers ringer finger and snapped the brittle bone. "But how?" Rui grumbled. "You're stronger, why?"

Kuran slid the imashime ring off Ruis hand and slipped it on her left hand. Ruis hair fell flat and Kuran circled the old woman.

Rui stared at the black seal on Kurans stomach. "That seal…The rouge nin is a…." Kuran hugged Rui burying her hands in the gray hair. "Kuran you don't know what you're doing! He'll." Kuran kissed her cheek, "Kami kajou." Blood splattered everywhere and Ruis head rolled on the ground.

Kuran was covered in blood, the imashime ring glowed on her finger. She giggled then her giggle turned into a crazy laugh. She scooped Ruis pipe from the blood and flesh and stuck it between her lips. "And the new clan leader is Kuran Ubuge."

She kicked Ruis head to the side and went through her closets. She found black robes and slipped them on. Kuran walked out into the hall. Blood, bodies and flesh covered the halls. Flames licked the walls and smoke drifted into the air.

"A beautiful sight." Akuma was behind her. He swept her hair over her shoulder. "You covered in blood and surrounded by corpuses." She peeked over her shoulder at him, "my lord." Akuma purred, "ah, you're different. I like it. SO are you still drunk on that power I gave you?"

Kuran spun and her fingers brushed his demon mask. "My lord, my savior…Show me your face," lusty eyes looked up at him. He smirked and took her hands. He licked her bloody fingers. "As you wish," he slipped up his mask….

………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata flew up in her sleeping bag gasping for air. Cold sweat rolled down her face and her hair was matted to her forehead. Her byakagun was activated but something didn't feel right. She touched the crinkled skin around her eyes. The bulging veins formed a new circular pattern.

"What's happening to me? What did I just see?"

There was a dull ache as the veins settled in Hinatas skin and her eyes turned back normal. She glanced around the tent and rose from her sleeping bag. When she exited the tent she saw everyone running around packing up camp.

"Hinchi you're up," Naruto ran towards her.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"Whoa are you out of it? Remember Kakashi said we're going to the Waterfall country then Lightening country.

Hinata repeated his words, her memory was fuzzy, "K-Kamada?"

"She got away remember," Naruto kicked at the dirt. "Good news. My friend Sai's alive! And my other friend Shino is with him." Hinatas eyes widened, "wait? What happened to Hugo? I-Is he okay?"

Naruto frowned, "he was in critical condition. He was released from the infirmary today. But he still looks like shit." Hinata frowned. "Alot of people were wiped out when they tried to evade the village too."

"M-More people dying. But w-why?"

"Don't get so down," Naruto rubbed her back. "It's war."

"I-It's war. But why are we fighting?" Hinata shuddered.

……………………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) Longer chap. And very disturbing. Review pwease!


	15. traveling:Sasukes mistake

(a/n) Well last chap was dark. At first when I made Kamada and Akuma I wanted to hate their guts. They were suppose to be pure evil but….Things change and now I really like them. I can see people like my Ocs.

Lunarangel's dark flame: I agree with you. I don't know why Akuma turned out so sexy. Guess it's cause he's a mystery. But for all you know Akuma could be some scarred and old man.

Whoa, a lot of people don't like Sasuke now huh. I know everyone is begging for less HinxSAs action and more NarxHina but…(evil smile) You guys are going to hate me for this.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Recap: After their defeat in the Earth Country the Hi Mizu Kaze army travels to the Waterfall Country. A big battle draw near and both sides are weakened…

Hinata sat up in her sleeping bag. She touched the pulsing veins around her clear eyes. She didn't know what was happening to her. Her byakagun was acting on it's own. In fact, it changed. Over the days she had seen more disturbing things. The veins vanished into her skin and her eyes uniced.

"Hinchi-Chan!!"

Naruto busted into the tent leaving the flaps open. Blue light filled the tent and Hinata found Naruto was really Naruko. "N-Naruto why are you-" Naruko tossed herself on Hinatas sleeping bag. She threw her arms around poor Hinata. "Naruto your kimono's riding up-"

"Naruto don't leave me with that pervert," a girl with wavy black hair stepped into the entrance. "S-S-S-Sasuke?!" Hinata squeaked. "Sasami," Naruko frowned and squeezed Hinata tightly.

"Naruto don't ever leave me that perv again! He nearly ripped my kimono off!" Sasami roared and stalked over to them. Hinata giggled, she assumed they were talking about Jiraiya. The toad sage was stepping in for Hugo. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke were forced to transform to make up for Jiraiyas lack of 'research'.

"You too look really cute," Hinata smiled. "Maybe you should try Hinchi," Naruko tugged Hinatas long braid. Sasami rolled her dark eyes.

"NARUKO!! SASAMI!!" Jiraiya busted into the tent. Little Sasami was knocked on top Naruko and Hinata. **S M O O C H !!!**

"Wow," Jiraiya giggled and wrote down details in his small notebook. "What the hell!" Naruto knocked Sasami off of them wiping her lips. Sasami disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke took her place. Naruto changed back too. Hinata sat there blushing to death.

"Hah! You guys make up for my lack of inspiration. But that triple kiss is gross now that I remind myself you're guys," Jiraiya stated. "It's your fault old man," Sasuke pointed. "Whatever Sasuke! You just wanted to kiss us queer," Naruto hissed.

"Queer?! Naruto you're one to talk!!"

No one noticed Hinata looked like a red balloon ready to burst. Hinata ran out of the tent holding her cheeks. She didn't look back nor up. Hinata knocked Hugos crutch from under his arm. "Wow watch it."

"Hugo –sempai. I'm so sorry," Hinata picked up his crutch. "Oh Hinata haven't seen you in a while," Hugo petted the wounded hawk on his shoulder. Hinatas mouth gaped open then she gave him a rib-breaking hug. "umm okay. This is a little weird," Hugo petted her head.

"how have you been?" Hinata twiddled her thumbs. Hugo shrugged smiling, "I'm fine. Kind of missing the infirmary. Blood transfusions are such a bitch. Sometimes Kakashi-chan would come to see me."

Hinatas eyebrows went up and she stared at her giggling commander. Then she looked at their new surrounding. The grass was a bluish green color and lakes surrounded the camp. Trees sprouted out the lakes and the sky was a purple blue.

"Hinata are you okay?"

"ummm yeah," Hinata snapped out of the daze. "Well if you need anything let me know," Hugo wobbled away. Hinata ran outside the camp into the marsh. Her boots splashed through the wet earth and grass. She crawled up the marsh and looked over to the huge lake with the tallest tree in the middle. At the end of the large body of water was a waterfall.

Pain resurfaced and the veins around her eyes were pulsing. Hinata stumbled into the grass clutching her pounding head. She cried out….

_**Blood spilled from Hinatas side and mouth.**_

_**Her mouth opened but nothing came out…**_

The blood rushing to her head ran cold. And the veins around her eyes turned black. The veins spread below her eyes and she covered her watering eyes..

_**Blood was pooling at her feet. She glanced around her surrounding.**_

_**She was in a dome, the night sky shone above. Her eyes met Sasukes. He was across the **_

_**dome. Bat like wings sprout from his back and silver hair fell past his shoulders.**_

_**His hand was outstretched toward her and he was yelling.**_

_**But his yells fell on deaf ears.**_

_**She looked up at her attacker.**_

_**Tears ran down her cheeks and her mouth was moving.**_

_**Her teeth were stained with blood. Then her lips stretched into a smile.**_

What had she just seen? It was her, but felt like she was watching herself in first-person. Hinata collapsed in the damp grass. She clawed at the earth wishing her pain would go away. An icy feeling spread across her eyes and the pain was two intense. She felt herself falling into blackness….

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Lightening Country: Kaminari Tsuchi Headquarters)

Kamada waltzed down into the palace. Her head was held high and beautiful dark purple robes flapped around her. Natsume stumbled behind her master taking notice of the strange looks they were getting. This was the first time many of the ninja had seen Kamadas true form. The men were staring at Natsume too. Her face was covered in bandages, they had never seen around either.

Natsume snorted at all the attention her beautiful sensai was getting. If the Akuma Taiku could see their lustful faces he'd pluck their eyeballs out. Blessed with Ubuge beauty, beauty that could start wars. Or ill a whole clan. Natsume smirked and showed their scroll to the hall guards.

The guards opened the bronze doors leading to Akumas chambers. Natsume was about to follow her master but Kamada stopped her. "You should get your wounds looking at. I'll come for you after my talk with the lord."

Natsume was taking back, she felt insulted. Wounds looking at?! But she didn't protest. Kamada walked into the chambers and the doors shut behind her. _'foolish girl,' _she thought and approached the paper screen blockading the rest of the spacious room.

"My lord," she bowed. She could see him raise from his futon, "Kamada. In your true form I see." She stood and let him examine her curvy shadow. "Come."

She obeyed and pushed the screen open. Her bare feet sunk into the soft cushioned floor and she gazed at her love. Black pants were the only thing he was wearing. She could see a circular seal encircling his left arm. Another black circular seal peeked under his waistband and up his abs.

His demon mask had red detailing and red bushy fur flowing down his back. Seeing the seal wiped the smile off her face, "oh Akuma."

"Don't pity me woman,' he growled. Kamada sighed and knelt beside her grouchy lover. "My lord the Hi Mizu Kaze forces failed at their attempt to evade the earth country," she wrapped her arms around him. "I told you to lay low Kamada. And you didn't. You even used genjustu on that Hyuuga," Akuma growled.

"The hyuuga, why do you care what I do about the Hyuuga," her fingernails dragged up his chest. Akuma slammed Kamada on her back and pinned her wrist. Her eyes widened, thinking she pissed him off.

Surprisingly He slid his mask up a little and kissed her neck. "My Kamada don't forget I know everything you're thinking. Our minds are connected," he licked her collarbone and ripped open her robes. She bit the tip of her pinkie and looked away.

"Next time do as I say love. In a couple days the battle of all battles will start. I don't want to have to show myself too early," Akuma slid his mask back and sat up. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you," Kamada positioned herself behind him. Her breast pressed against his back. "The hyuuga I just thought she needed a push…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Hinata woke she found herself propped against on of the trees bordering the lake. Her blurry vision made out a figure surrounded by a big blob. Her vision slowly became clearer and she recognized the figure was Sasuke. He was surrounded by a huge snake summon. Sasuke ran his hand down the snake's scaly head, "you're up." Hinata nodded, "h-how long have I been out?"

"Just an hour," he sat beside her. The snake was coiling around them and the tree. "That's Kyodaija. I'm waiting for him to shed his skin."

"W-Why?"

"Armor," he stated. Hinata was drenched in sweat and pale that didn't go unnoticed. "Hinata we'll be going into battle again. A really big battle, don't you think it's time for you to go home?" Sasuke closed his eyes. "I can't j-just back down now. A-After all I've been through already," Hinata blushed and squeezed her fist.

"You're not all here,' Sasuke stated. "It's because," she bowed her head. "Ever since meeting Kuran-I mean Kamada. I-I've been seeing these things."

Sasuke looked up at her. "My b-byakagun is changing," Hinata whispered. Sasuke thought about when he obtained the mangekyou sharingan, the intense pain and energy drain. "Then you are not fit for battle," Sasuke said. "I told you! If I leave now then I'm a-abandoning Neji. It's unexceptable," Hinata huffed.

Sasuke smiled, Hinata was ambitious. He like that a lot. Hinata felt him reach out and squeeze her shoulder. "Umm Sasuke a-about what happened in the t-tent," Hinata softly pushed his hand away. Sasukes face was so close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"About it?"

"I've c-come to the conclusion that you're s-s-s-sexual f-frustrated and that is the o-only r-reason you see anything in me," she blushed and pushed her fingers together.

"That's what you think?" Sasuke flicked his tongue.

"I m-mean before in the village you w-were never interested in me. You h-had Sakura."

Sasuke snorted hearing the annoying pink haired girls name. "So you think I'm a pervert hitting on you?" Hinata gasped, "No! I-I-I just don't t-think you really like me." The large snake surrounding them slivered around.

"You're wrong then."

"W-What? But Sasuke I have feelings-"

Sasuke placed his arms on both sides of Hinata blocking her in. "You have feelings for Naruto, I know. But face it Hinata, he's just an idiot. In fact he likes 'Hinchi' more than Hinata."

Hinata was confused, "N-Naruto likes me as a guy?" Sasuke groaned, "he's so dense. He's never get it. But Hinata I like you. You're different than those stupid fangirls who follow me around." He gazed into her eyes and slowly brought his face closer to hers. Hinata leaned back against the tree but he was still coming closer.

His lips crushed hers and he was on top of the confused girl. Hinata grasped the back of his vest trying to pull him off. "S-Sasuke I don-" Before she could finish her sentence he had rammed his tongue down her throat.

_**He hovered over her form and grabbed a fistful of her silky hair.**_

_**She scratched at the sheets, looking for a way out.**_

_**He yanked her head up and breathed into her ear.**_

"Hinata I've fallen for you," Sasuke breathed into her ear. Hinata shuddered feeling him unzip her vest and slip his hands under her shirt. The vein around her eyes automatically popped up.

_**She thrashed under him as he ripped off the obi of her kimono.**_

_**As the kimono started to open he slid down her underwear.**_

"No!" Hinata pushed Sasukes face way. Sasukes eyes were full of lust and he was starting to apologize. But…

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!!"

Just as Sasuke looked up Narutos foot connected with his face. Sasuke flew over his snake and dragged in the grass. "N-N-N-Naruto," Hinata sat up. He was paying no attention but peered at the cloud Sasuke had created.

Sasuke walked out of the cloud wiping the blood from his nose. He held his hand up to Kyodaija telling the snake not to get involved.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Naruto growled. Sasuke snorted. Naruto ran at Sasuke. This time Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut making up for his bloody nose. Naruto grabbed the collar of Sasukes vest and punched Sasuke in the face.

That's when reality hit Hinata. The thought of Naruto seeing 'that' made Hinata want to die. But now her partners were beating the crap out of each other.

"Stop! Stop it!! Naruto!!" Hinata ran and pushed them apart. Naruto was still full of rage and trying to hit Sasuke. He managed to punch Hinata instead. Her head snapped in one direction and her knees bent. Both boys froze.

She looked up and Naruto stared at her swollen cheek. "I said stop," Hinata knocked them apart. "H-H-Hinchi I'm sorry-" She didn't let Naruto finish his sentence. "You two shouldn't be fighting over me. You're both confused."

Naruto stepped forward, "but Hinchi." She shook her head, "j-just leave me alone." She ran into the dense forest.

Naruto felt like such a dumbass. Little did he know Sasuke was feeling the same way. "What were you doing? Cause from where I was looking you looked like you were raping him," Naruto snarled. "Are you sure you weren't acting out of jealously?" Sasuke taunted.

"Whatever,' Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "Are you going after him?" Sasuke asked. "Why should I," Naruto growled and started back to camp. Sasuke petted Kyodaija. He couldn't leave because of his summon. But right now it was better for Hinata to be by herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………

(Konoha Hokage tower)

Hiashi slapped his daughters picture on the Hokages desk. "Nejis time is up,," Hiashi had a grave look on his face. Tsunade looked at the picture of Hinata in a red kimono with a flower in her hair. "Hiashi I told you. I've done everything I could. Anbu are scouring the countryside as we speak."

"She was to wed this month. Her husband-to-be sent a letter saying he could hold off the wedding but I feel like I've promised him something he can not have."

"………"

"She could be dead."

Tsunade handed him his picture, "I believe she isn't dead Hiashi. Have faith we'll find her." He didn't say anything. As he exited the office he passed Sakura and Ino.

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade," Sakura closed the door them. Her finger motioned for them to come closer. The two girls held each other and scooted closer. Tsunade slapped her hand against the desk breaking it in half. "You think I still wouldn't have caught on by now! You two helped Hinata Hyuuga pose as a boy and go to war in Neji Hyuugas place!"

"Are you upset Hokage?" Ino held tighter onto Sakura. Tsunades eyes twitched and she loomed over them. "Hokage," Sakura shuddered. "Of course not!" Tsunade smiled, "it was a stupid idiotic rule! Make the women not be able to fight and send the men. Mans war my ass!"

Sakuras eyebrows went up, "did you know?" Ino let go of Sakura. "Yeah we thought you'd blow up when you found out."

"Of course I knew. Neji Hyuuga informed me of this two months ago." Sakura and Ino growled, _'tenten!!'_ "Even though I have Hiashi and all the Hyuugas breathing down my neck I'm glad she did it. Neji would have maybe survived one battle at most," Tsunade sighed. "Well now you girls can stop lying to me. Hinatas body hasn't been delivered back to me so I'm going to assume she's okay."

"Hokage. Is it true…is Sai alive?" Ino asked. "yes." Ino smiled, "thank god." Tsunade slammed her hand against the desk, "we have more important things to deal with right now. Looks like we got some disturbance in the land of river. And seeing as our young men aren't around it looks like we're going to have to deal with this matter." Ino and Sakura nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………..

(Hi Mizu Kaze camp)

Naruto sat around the campfire with Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru. He stared down at his fish then ripped off a hunk. He chewed the fish and continued to sulk. "Naruto where's Hinchi?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shrugged, "probably off with Sasuke." He threw the stick his fish was on into the fire. Shikamaru pointed behind the blond, "I don't think so. There goes Sasuke now." Sure enough Sasuke was walking into their tent.

Naruto stood and started out the camp. He thought Sasuke would have went after Hinchi. It was obvious Hinchi was not in top condition. And he just let the boy run out into the wilderness. What the hell was he thinking, he needed to find Hinchi.

………………………………………………………………………………..

(a/n) (dodging trash HinNar fans are throwing) I know I know, you hate my guts! More Hinata and Sasuke action. Sorry guys. But I'll make it up to you next chap is all Hinata and Naruto! (wiggles eyebrows)

It took me a while with this chapter. Blame it on Harry Potter! I finally got my hands on the damn book and couldn't put it down. I'm still crying, I can't believe it's over. She took ten years. Seriously I was in elementary school when I started reading Harry Potter and now I've graduated. Strange.

Well the plot line for this fan fic is all written down and I'm on a time crunch. I'll try to put as many chaps out as I can But Sept 29 I'm out. I probably won't finish writing everything out, I'm finally hitting the half way point.

Oh hell yeah!! More FaNaRt!!! Thank you daikirakimi!! This chick drew out the sexy hina!!! Everyone go to my profile now and see it! I also whipped up a pic of Kamada.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I'm still taking suggestions too. Oh yeah Daragon Man You got you're wish, the crazy triple kiss. Chow.


	16. traveling: Reflection

(a/n) What do you know. Another Mulan musical. Couldn't resist. There's a lemon in here to. If you don't like lemons there is a warning so you can just skip the whole part.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the tallest tree of the forest a young girl laid balled up inside the hollow tree. The bluish green tree had a crystal lake inside and the inside of the tree was covered in glitter and blue leafs. Hinata crawled to the lake edge and stared at her reflection. Her byakagun had finally changed.

The veins around her eyes formed a floral circular pattern that completely surrounded her eyes. The veins were black at first but then changed to metallic silver. Silver glitter powdered over the veins and her eyes looked an errie glowing white.

Never before had she seen such a byakagun. Her eyes frightened her. Hinata splashed the crystal water ridding herself of her ugly reflection. Was she really a defect? If her father seen her deformed byakagun would they disown her?

She without a doubt knew her new byakagun was responsible for the images from the past and future she had been seeing. If that was the case she knew this would be the end. Hinata yanked her forehead protector down so it hung loosely around her neck.

_**"Look at me I will never pass for a prefect bride or a prefect daughter. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part.."**_

She unzipped her vest and tossed it to the side. Then she pulled off her long sleeve under shirt. Now she just had her binding vest covering her upper torso. She pulled the pins from her bun and her long braid uncoiled. She started upbraiding her silky ink blue hair.

_**"Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart…"**_

Hinatas fingers ran through the water causing tiny ripples. Her wavy hair fell over one shoulder.

_**"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"**_

She ripped off her binding vest and tossed it into the grass. Her hands lightly touched the bandages holding down her breast. She stood and walked on top of the crystal water. She looked down at herself then looked away in disgust.

_**"Somehow I can not hide who I am though I tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?"**_

She moved her fingers through the air sending small streams of water around her. The water moved slowly creating waves around her. Hinata cursed herself.

_**"When will my reflection show who I am inside."**_

She knelt on the water surface. The water around her slowly returned to the lake. Tears cascaded down Hinatas cheeks. She hugged herself and shook her head. The tip of her hair drifted in the water. "When will my reflection show who I am inside…."

"hinchi?"

Hinata stood but didn't turn around. Because of her byakagun she didn't need to to see who was behind her. She clutched her breaking heart.

"Hinchi," Naruto repeated himself and pushed through the leaf covered opening. He stared at the small 'boy' standing in the middle of the lake. His ink blue hair blew in the wind. Naruto could see Hinchis lean upper frame just cover with bandages.

"Hinchi I understand if you're mad at me," Naruto stepped cautiously closer to the lakes edge. "I was just…shocked when I saw Sasuke over you like that," Naruto focused chakra to his feet and took one step on to the lakes surface.

"And I never meant to hurt you. I guess I have really shitty aim," he chuckled. He sighed when Hinchi showed no reaction. "You were right. Sasuke and me shouldn't have been fighting. And you're right about me being confused. I don't know why the hell I'm having this feeling…" Naruto looked down then back up, "about you."

The smaller boy was shaking. "shit I always say the wrong things,' Naruto rushed up to Hinchi. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I guess I really don't know what I'm saying."

Naruto frowned. The only reason he found Hinchi was because of a girl singing. The voice was so familiar. And when he saw Hinchi on top of the lake creating streams of water it reminded him of the beautiful girl at the waterfall.

"You really are a idiot," Hinata whispered. Naruto cocked his head to the side, "what?" Hinata turned around and stared into Narutos crystal blue eyes. Narutos eyes were drawn into her mystical eyes. "D-Don't looked," she covered her eyes.

"beautiful," Naruto pulled her hands from her eyes. He examined the patterns her veins made and his fingers brushed against her temple. "Hinchi I've never seen a byakagun like this."

"Naruto you're so stupid," Hinata looked away. Narutos eyebrow went up. "You still h-haven't noticed. S-Stop calling me Hinchi." She stared into his eyes and he froze. "Are you blind! Can't you see," she tugged at the top layer of her binding. A small amount of her cleavage was exposed. "I'm Hinata…do you n-not remember me?"

"H-Hinata…you were Hinchi….the whole time," Naruto backed away. "I came in Nejis place," Hinata whispered. "And it was all a mistake. I will change noting." Naruto was speechless. He just stared at the heiress. "My new byakagun has shown me my fate. I've failed at being a daughter, failed at being an heiress. I've just been wasting time. I've always been in the way. To think I could change anything."

"Don't say that!"

"I'm going to die," she blurted. Narutos eyes widened. "I've s-seen my death," she clutched her chest. "You could have seen the wrong thing," Narutos hand fell on her shoulders. "I'd never let you die."

Hinata smiled, tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll protect you. Just like I would protect 'Hinchi'," Naruto shouted. He was glad Hinchi was really Hinata. The situation was strange but some of his confusion was cleared up.

"Nothing will change," Hinata whispered. "Tell you the truth wouldn't hurt me now." She grabbed the front of his vest, "all t-these years Naruto I've admired you from afar. Even as I was posing as Hinchi. I've watched you. I wanted to be close to you before…."

She stood on her tiptoe toes and her nose brushed his. Their breath mingled and her eyes were half lidded. "Naruto Uzumaki I've always loved you and I could never say it." Her hands tugged his vest bringing him down so her full lips could meet his.

Hinata was expecting him to push her away. Be angry for her lying to him. Call her a pervert for posing as a boy. To break her heart. But instead he wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

Hinata took the initiative to deepen the kiss. Her tongue slipped through his lips and wrestled with his. It was taking all she had not to faint. But stealing a kiss from her crush caused heat to raise in her body and her heart to flutter.

Narutos hand buried itself in her silky hair and he nipped her bottom lip before crushing his lips over hers again. It seemed he was the one in charge now.

'Don't faint,' she told herself. Her knees were knocking together. Slowly she was losing concentration , her feet were sinking into the water. "So much for a prefect moment, Hinata fainted. "Hinata!" Naruto managed to grab hold of her waist before she plummeted into the lake.

Naruto rolled his eyes and lifted her bridal style. He walked across the water and set Hinata into the grass and flowers.

All this time Hinata was with him. From the first time he saw her sleeping in his sleeping bag he felt a weird connection. In training she always kept up. She even went up against the deadly Kamada. Naruto blushed, he had even been sharing a sleeping bag with her the whole time.

She even had seen him naked. He almost seen her naked too, a fox grin spread on his face.

'Wait, Sasuke was making out with Hinata! The bastard had to have known,' Naruto growled. Sasuke knew how he felt about Hinata and he knew about Narutos feelings for Hinchi. 'that teme!!'

Hinata was lying on her side. Her eyes cracked open and the veins around them pulsed. She could see Naruto sitting behind her looking confused. Finally she was able to confess her feelings. He kissed her back, maybe he felt the same. Her cheeks turned pink.

Her train of thought was broken when Narutos hand fell on her binded breast. Hinatas eyes widened. He even squeezed her left breast. She gasped and he fell back. "N-N-Naruto!!!"

"I was just making sure…..I mean Sasuke could be playing a joke on me. But they feel real," Naruto babbled. Hinata sat up and giggled. "Gah! I wasn't trying to be a pervert," Naruto yelled.

"Naruto it's alright," she poked her index fingers together. "You can touch me."

"wow.' She really didn't know how seductive she just sounded. Hearing that made Naruto reach out but he stopped himself. "Naruto I love you…."

"You don't know what you're saying." His eyes became dull and a frown formed on his face. "No one could love a demon."

"You're not a demon Naruto," Hinata tried to touch him but he moved away. "I am the Kyuubi. Nothing can change that."

Hinatas eyes lowered. Her byakagun could see the red ball of chakra swirling in his stomach. "You've always seen it," Naruto sighed. "Besides the Hyuuga clan would never let their heiress be with a demon. A demon lover…"

Hinata bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. A demon lover, she didn't care. She grabbed his face and saddled him. "You're not listening . I said I love you and nothings going to change that." She kissed his lips then his cheeks and neck.

Naruto wanted to know who this girl was and what she did with his shy little Hinata. "I love you too," Naruto groaned. She looked up and her strange eyes searched his. He was telling the truth. She unzipped his vest and tossed it near her discarded clothing. She pulled his shirt off and felt up his abs and chiseled chest.

(a/n: And on that note the lemon begins. If you don't like you should skip.)

His hands ran through her hair and she untied his headband. His spiky golden outgrown hair fell in his face and he resembled the fourth. His lips attacked her neck as she worked on pulling off their shoes.

When she was successful she grabbed the waistband of his pants. Her lusty eyes looked up at him. Naruto had a fox like grin on his face. "W-What?"

"Since when were you so aggressive?"

Hinata blushed brighter. She answered by ripping his pants off of him. She stood over him. Naruto was sitting up only wearing his black boxer briefs. One of Narutos eyebrows went up. IT was true about quiet girls, they were the freakiest. Sexual frustration was radiating from her. He was kind of scared.

"ummm," Hinata noticed she had more clothing than Naruto. "Well," Naruto grinned wider. Hinata hesitated then slid her pants off. She now just had bandages covering her chest and black underwear. She stood there poking her fingers together as Naruto drank in the whole sight. She stepped closer to him then sat beside him glancing away.

"What happened to the beast who ripped my clothes off?" Naruto chuckled. Hinata covered her reddening cheeks, "w-well I never…" Naruto kissed her and laid on her. She could fell his hardness on her thigh.

Naruto tugged at her bandages. Before Hinata could blink her bandages was thrown to the side and Naruto was caressing her swore breast. She moaned and squirmed under him. Naruto tugged her hardened nipples gently then brought his head down to her large chest. She was atleast a D-cup, how the hell did she manage to hide them.

She felt his tongue circled her right nipple before suckling the sensitive skin. He did the same to her left. One of his hands ran down her side and touched her now wet panty. Hinata decided she wasn't going to let him run the show. She used force and knocked him on his back. Her hands rest on his chest and she brought her head back swinging her hair.

She had a naughty smile on her face. Before Naruto could stop her she tugged off his boxers. His growing erection greeted her and for a minute Hinata just stared at it. Naruto was going to cover himself , Hinatas hands beat his. He shot up and gasped. She gently tugged his manhood curiously. Her warm breath blew against his hardness. Naruto didn't know how much of this torture he could take.

She showered kisses over his hardness then ran her tongue up the shaft then back down. Finally she took him into her mouth. Her full lips wrapped around him and she slowly bobbed her head up and down. Naruto groaned and sweat dripped down his face. The way her tongue was swirling around him…his eyes were rolling back.

Suddenly she stopped. "What?" Naruto was gasping. She smiled then he remembered she had no idea what she was doing. Still he couldn't forgive her for just stopping like that when he was so close. He was going to punish her.

Naruto was looming over her and he ripped her underwear off. Hinata squeaked and squeezed her legs close. Naruto managed to get through and pull her long legs apart. "N-Naruto,' she whimpered.

He smiled, "relax." His fingers stroked her womanhood. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut but her byakagun forced her to watch. Narutos head was above her womanhood and she gulped. What was he going to do? Then his tongue dipped into her earning a throaty moan. He held her thighs down and apart while Hinata cried out. He was devouring her and a strange feeling was spreading in her stomach.

"N-Naruto," she groaned. Then he just stopped and the feeling went away. Hinata sat up and gave him a bewildered look.

"Remember to finish what you start," Naruto smirked. Hinata growled and crawled over to him. Her ink blue hair hung over her shoulders covering her prefect breast. She pouted. Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled her on to him. He crushed his lips against hers. She tasted herself on his lips and buried her hands in his golden hair.

His hardness was resting uncomfortable between them. Hinata turned an even darker hue of red as it poked against her stomach. "I should finish things I start," she positioned herself over him. Naruto wasn't exactly small, maybe if you call nine inches small. She didn't even know how she would be able to fit him inside her.

Before she could guide him in his hands held her hips. "We can stop if you want to," his eyes were full of concern and understanding. But she couldn't turn him down. She always dreamt of the day she could be with him entirely. It wouldn't matter in a little while anyway, she thought sadly.

"I want you entirely Naruto," she lightly kissed his lips. He nodded and still held her hips. She managed to get the tip of him in. She bit her bottom lip, it was taking forever. Hinata decided to impale herself and take all of him at once. He pierced through her barrier and Hinata tried to get over the pain. She choked back her tears.

"Are you alright," Narutos hand rested on her lower back. He grunted, she was tight. She nodded and moved slowly. As she got use to the stretching she increased her speed.

Her hands tugged at his hair tilting his head back. She kissed his lips. Naruto groaned and kissed her neck. A weird instinct took over and her sunk his canines into her left shoulder. "I'm sorry," he grunted. Blood trickled from the small wound. "I don't know what came over me."

Hinata could see s speckle of red in his eyes but she ignored it. "It's okay." She smiled. Without pulling out Naruto flipped her over. She seemed a little bit more comfortable. Her nails scratched at his back as he grinded into her.

"Naruto!!" She felt an odd sensation spread through and up her body. Naruto came also collapsing on top of her. They both were breathing heavily. Naruto swept her wet bangs out of her face. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

His lips brushed hers and his head buried itself in her chest. Hinata smiled and gazed down at the sleeping Naruto. As much as it pained her she couldn't fall asleep with her lover. She turned on her side and he slipped into the grass. 'Naruto,' she struggled to get up and gather their clothes. She went to the lake to clean herself up.

(a/n: Okay the lemon is done.)

……………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto groaned and cracked his eyes open. He yawned and stretched. "holy shit-" He noticed he was naked. Memories of that night flooded back into his mind. A sheepish smile crept on his face. "N-Naruto g-good morning," Hinata rushed to his side. Unlike him she was clothed. Her hair was still down and her byakagun was unactivated.

"Good morning," he grinned and pulled her into a kiss. "oh," Hinata blushed and hurried away. She came back with his clothes, her eyes were squeezed shut. "It's okay Hinata we've already seen each other naked," he chuckled. Pulling on his clothes he stared at his lover from the corner of his eyes. She was trembling slightly. "Hinata what's wrong?" "Oh," her eyelids fluttered open. "I'm just happy. I finally got to be with you. I just wish-" "Hinata is this about what you saw?"

"My death is inevitable Naruto," she covered her eyes. Naruto stood and grasped her shoulders. "like hell I'm letting you die! Hinata tell me who hurt you! I can do something to change what happens." Hinata lowered her hands slowly revealing the silver pattern surrounding her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto…"

"Sorry for wha-" His eyes meet hers. "Atokusare Kako Byakagun." Hinata whispered. Naruto felt the air being sucked from his lungs and the world melt around him. It was just him and Hinata. She was glowing like a goddess. Naruto couldn't pull his eyes away or speak. His brain, his memories, everything was being scrambled.

Naruto collapsed and fell out cold into the grass. Hinata shook her head. Trying to rid herself of the guilt. "It is for the best…."

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Who's a good Taka. Who's a good Taka-chan," Hugo tickled his hawks beck. The injured commander was sitting in his private tents opening watching the sunrise. He sighed, he still wasn't up to 100 yet and there was a big battle right around the corner. On top of that today they marched to the Lightening Country. Lieutenant Kamada would most likely be waiting for them at the border.

"Hugo," a puff of smoke appeared in front of him. Hinata stepped out of the cloud. "I n-need your help."

"My help," Hugo eyed the girl. Her hair was down, style like Nejis. But even with her hair down he could see love bites on her neck. Her lips were bruised and red. She limped into the tent. "Who the hell did this to you Hinata! Was it Sasuke, I told you to watch out," Hugo hissed. "Don't worry. When I get done with him he'll never touch you again! That's cause he'll have NO FINGERS!!!!"

"Hugo-sempai," Hinata blushed. Was if that obvious? "It wasn't a-anything like that! It's Naruto…"

"So the knucklehead took advantage of you-"

"NO! I was a w-willing participant.'

"Hinata…." Hugos eyes widened. "I-I-I…..you don't under…..please don't judge me," she muttered. "Congratulations on losing you're virginity!" Hugo and Taka held up flags.

"ummmsweatdrop I b-been having these problems with my byakagun. It finally developed completely," Hinata sat down. "Have you been seeing more things?" Hugo asked. "Yeah and I c-can't be on the same team anymore."

"Very well. Who shall I partner you with?"

"………"

I'll figure something out."

"Oh, also could you take Naruto back to his tent. I used my Atokusare Kako byakagun on him. So he won't remember anything," Hinatas guilty conscious kicked in.

"Whoa. Still can't believe you and Naruto fuc-" Hinata slapped her hand over his mouth. "Just help."

…………………………………………………………

"Dope…..Dope wake up."

Naruto felt himself being shaken. He groaned and looked up at Sasuke. "Stop," he croaked. If Sasuke kept shaking Naruto was sure to throw up. He felt like he had been ran over by a train. His head was killing him.

"Hurry up and help me take down the tent. We're setting off," Sasuke picked up his traveling bag. "Hinchi?" Naruto croaked and cleared his dry throat. Sasuke stared at him. There was a large hickey on the blondes neck. Sasuke knew something happened between Hinata and him.

"Hinchi….is partnered with Hugo now," Sasuke went out side. "WHAT?!" Naruto hurried and shoved things into his traveling bag. "Why?" Naruto stumbled outside. Sasuke shrugged, "don't know. Hugo is still healing maybe he need a assistant."

"n-no…there's something else,' Naruto held his throbbing head. "I just can't remember…." Sasuke gave him a weird look. "Well, we can't sit here and wait for you to remember. Come help me take down the tent."

Hinatas beautiful face flashed in his mind. Naruto struggled to bring back his memories but failed. What did Hinata have to do with Hinchi? He would have to catch up to his old partner…."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) There you go Naruto and Hinata fans. A chap ALL about them. Even had a lemon. I was laughing while writing this. I like lemons but when you're the one writing it everything is different. I had to listen to a lot of sexy music. (wiggles eyebrows) Hmmm. I should write down a list of songs I listen to while writing.

Well, Sasuke will not try to rape Hinata anymore. It wasn't really attempted rape, he was just caught up in the passion.

Now to comment on my reviews:

Dragon Man 180- The toad summons shall make their appearance soon. Actually (sweat drop) I forgot about them thanks for reminding me. I take it you're not a big HinxSasu fan. But there's more Hinata and Naruto to come.

JaneDoe1- Ah ha! A Sasuke Hinata fan! About Naruto giving them their private time…Don't know when that's going to happen. But Sasuke will not being forcing himself on Hinata anymore, she will be the aggressor.

Rockgod- Good point. I did make Sasuke a backstabber. Yep this story is defiantly not predictable. There's lots of twist and turns. Will Hinata end up with Sasuke or Naruto? Or…Will I kill her off? Don't know.(evil smile)

Hinatauzumakimi3- Confused homo Naruto is no more! Or wait, he's memory was erased….Okay never mind he's still around.

Jmw- You're wish is my command. You got you're NarHin action.

Hinanarut4ever-There the secerts out. Or was…..

Crushedunderlove –No more Sasuke raping Hinata. Well, then again I can't promise….

Erizibang- umm, I'm not trying to make Naruto gay or anything. That's a hugo thing. Narutos just confused and stupid. I'm glad you like the triangle. Love triangles are about the only time I like Hinata and Sasuke being together. Triangles, such drama I LOVE it!!! Sasuke and Naruto are cute together. But I don't think I'll put them together in this fic. Not a yaoi writer. And I don't want people dying from nosebleeds over my fanfic.

Dark angel justice- The truth is revealed….sort of.

Lunarangel's dark flame- Hee-hee sorry I ruined you're vision. You're going to have to wait a couple chapters before Akumas face is revealed. Trust me, it's going to be a shocker.

Gothgirl8892- Umm, I don't know if I could draw a triple kiss. If you seen my drawings I can't draw Naruto style. Umm maybe I could ask someone. Well, the kiss was like Hinata was on her back with Naruto and Sasuke over her. So they faces were shoved together. Hard to draw…..I'll try.

(wipes brow) Okay that was all the reviews for this chap. Any questions, request let me know.

Music I listened to during this chap- (Kidney Thieves-Black Bullet, Glitter girl, Zerospace) (Hyde- I can feel), (Utada Hikaru-Devil inside), ( Final fantasy x-Suteki de ne)

Review!


	17. Battlefield:Battle in Lightening part 1

(a/n) When I first updated something went wrong and the whole chapter was a big block. It's fixed now! Whoa I'm really being pulled one way by HinataxSasuke fans and the other way by HinataxNaruto fans. What shall I do……xx I don't know! I listened to Death wish by Gackt while writing this chap .

…………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto found himself lined up beside Sasuke and Sai. Shikamaru and Chouji were behind them while Lee, Kiba and Shino were on the far right. So far there was no sign of Hinchi. As they traveled through Waterfall Naruto didn't see Hugo either. The commander would trot away before Naruto could question him.

Little did he know in the very front Hinata was wedged between two larger men. Whenever they would take breaks she would see her love looking for her. She was pretty good at avoiding her old teammates.

Hugos horse trotted infront of her, "Hinchi I think you over did it. Naruto looks like he's going to lose it." Hinata shook her head, "maybe in time he'll regain his lost memories." Hugo nodded, "it has been a couple days now." She smiled, "he'll be fine."

The army stopped infront of a large waterfall blocking their way. Hugo looked across the fifty man front at Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a signal. "This is it. Once we pass through this waterfall we'll be at the Lightening Country's border," Hugo looked nervous. The three commanders walked up to the massive waterfall first.

Hugo hopped off his horse and approached the rapid falling water. He held out his hand and closed his eyes. "Well?" Kakashi inched closer. Hugo opened his eyes, they were glowing. "No traps," the water around his hand spread out and Hugo stepped through the huge gap. Right after he went through the gap splashed close.

"He could have left the opening," Kakashi sighed. "What is my rival to cool to get wet," Gai laughed. "Shut up," Kakashi slipped under the waterfall.

Line by line the men slipped under the pounding waterfall. Hinata squeezed the water from her hair and clothes. Her clothes still clung to her and she pushed her wet bangs behind her ears.

The landscape had changed dramatically. They were no longer in the water filled forest. They had entered an intense thick fog. The landscape was flat except for the mountains in the distance. When all the men exited the waterfall Kakashi addressed them. "We ready for battle."

That's all they needed to hear. The lines separated into groups getting set. Naruto found himself with his usual group. Shikamaru laid in the grass for a short nap, Sai was making sure he had all his paints. Lee was doing one armed push ups. Chouji was munching on chips like it would be his last bag.

Kiba was giving Akamaru a prep talk, Shino watched. Sasuke was sharpening his sword and making sure he had everything. "Naruto." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Calm down and stop worrying. Hinchi is with Commander Hugo he'll be fine."

Naruto plopped down in the grass. His head was throbbing. He laid back and closed his eyes.

Hinata stood on her tiptoes and her nose brushed his. Her beautiful face was close to his. Their lips were just centimeters apart. Their breathe mingled and her eyes were half-lidded. He could see no flaws, she was beautiful. "Naruto Uzumaki….'

"Hinata," he muttered. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, did he just say Hinata? "Naruto," Jiraiya was coming towards them. "Naruto get up. I think the pervert wants us to pose again," Sasuke shook the blond. "Buzz off ero-sennin. I don't feel like it," Naruto groaned.

"Wha," Jiraiya gasped. "That's not way I'm here. Women aren't the only thing I think about!"

Naruto and Sasuke:

"I came to drop this off," Jiraiya slammed a large scroll much like his own against the ground. "What's this?" Naruto examined the black scroll. Silver detailing decorated the scroll and red ribbon hung from the tips. "This is for you Naruto. You'll know when to use it," Jiraiya walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Kaminari Tsuchi headquarters)

Kamada rolled around in the satin sheets. Akuma sat crossed legged at the edge of the futon. The seal around his arm and lower torso had disappeared. Her silky hair slivered down the sheets and wrapped around him.

"They're here," he spoke. She crawled to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her bare chest pressed against his back. "I'll slaughter all of them for you," she whispered into his ear. She slipped from the bed and started dressing.

Kamada pulled on a pair of black pants that flowed around her legs. She wrapped black binding around her stomach. Then she pulled on a dark purple kimono top. The top opened and barely covered her breast.

Kamada made five hand signs. Purple swirled in her pupils, her body started changing. "So you're using that get up again?" Akuma sighed. Kamada smiled, her eyes were purple and now she had a males body. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail. "The men will take orders from a man not a woman," she started strapping on her armor.

"Akuma grunted, "you spend so much time in that form." Kamada giggled, "my Akuma Taiku when I return I shall stay in my true form just for you." She bowed and walked pass the screen.

"Kamada."

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes?" He laid down, "be careful. I don't want to have to show my face." Kamadas brows furrowed together. Why was he worried? She could handle herself, he never doubted her. "I….will," she murmured.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hinata."

Hinata slipped past the men. She peeked over her shoulder and ran through the crowds. "Hinata." She needed to get to the commanders tent, then he would let her be. She separated herself from the crowd and started up the rocky hill. Once she reached the top she could see the commanders tent.

"Hinata," Sasuke dropped in front of her. She fell back. He grabbed her arm, "what did you do to Naruto?" Hinata tried to pulled her arm back, "let g-go."

"You did something to Naruto and now he's screwed up." He pulled the face mask around her neck down and stared at the healing bruises on her neck. "Let go," she pulled her arm away.

"You…..and him," Sasuke murmured.

"S-Sasuke I…."

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted you to fix the dope. But if you don't want him remember that's fine," Sasuke started down the hill. Hinata knew he caught on to what happened her and Naruto. Her heart felt heavy. She loved Naruto but could she be developing feelings for Sasuke. No it can't be….

"Hinchi were you waiting for me?" Hugo was coming toward her. "I…uh," she sighed. "Well come on. It's time…"

Sasuke returned to find everyone was lining up. "Sasuke I have a bad feeling," Naruto lined up next to him. "What, are you nervous," Sasuke grunted. "I'd like to talk about it but now's not the time."

Naruto was scanning the crowd, "Hinchi did something to me. I remember his eyes…his byakagun was different. Scrambling my mind." Sasukes eyebrows went up, "I figured that much."

"He told Me..he saw something. His death or something like that," Naruto pulled at his hair. 'We have to find him!" I told him.."

"He saw his death?" Sasuke repeated. "Shit." It was too late to catch up to Hinata the men were already marching into the battles of all battles.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Kamada sat on her white stallion. Thousands of men in bronze uniforms marched behind her. The city was in the far back. A hawk flew over their heads. "Master," Natsume ran beside her. "No let the dumb bird go," Kamada smirked. "At least we know they're ready."

The commanders stood infront of their men. Hugo looked a little on edge, Kakashi looked calm and collected. Hinata pulled on her face mask and said a little prayer. She was in the front lines. Usually the first line to go down was this line.

"**Byakagun,'** her vision became crystal clear. As expected Kamada was in front of a massive army. The lieutenant was in her male form. Pressure fell on Hinata but Hinata kept her footing. Kamada was looking straight at her.

When the Kaminari Tsuchi came into full view the tension grew. Kamada was galloping towards them. Sweat ran down Hugos face, he threw his arm out and a battle cry came out his mouth.

Hinatas feet felt like they were acting on their own. She was running at top speed toward the KT. The two armies collided. Metal clanked together. Blood was flying everywhere.

Hinata held a kunai high and slashed anyone coming close to her. With her free palm she aimed at hearts. Dust flew around her while the other struggled Hinata took them down. She could see Kamada in the middle of the men. Her kami Haku Ha swung around slashing men to pieces. Hinata wasn't surprised when Kamada took down her own men.

Kiba was riding Akumaru and they flew overhead. Hinata could see Hugo causing a flood wiping down the enemies earth wall.

Many men were surrounding Kamada and her hair whipped and sliced their bodies in half. Kamada was smiling at her, daring Hinata to come. **"Atokusare kako byakagun,'** the veins around her eyes crawled and created a silver pattern. The pressure caused by Kamadas presence was starting to let up and Hinata felt her chakra sky rocketing.

Hinata ran through the fighting men to the Lieutenant…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"We have to find Hinchi," Naruto kicked three ninja out of his way. The scroll Jiraiya gave him was tied to his back. Sasuke twirled his sword in his hand then took down two KT soldiers. "Naruto don't you remember?"

"I'm trying too but I can't…."

"Hinchi is Hinata," Sasuke shouted. Naruto froze and his memories flooded back to him.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki I've always loved you and I could never say it….."**_

"Shit," Sasuke stabbed one guy who was coming towards Naruto. "She….she did tell me," Naruto slowly snapped out of his daze. "Why wouldn't she want me to remember?"

"She's going to do something reckless," Sasuke figured. "I….have to find her," Naruto ran into the crowd of fighting men.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Kamada saw the Hyuuga coming toward Her. She undid her genjutsu and her body returned to it's true form. "I see you changed," she was addressing Hinatas new eyes. "I won't let you hurt Naruto," Hinata shifted into a new fighting stance. Both her hands were out stretched.

"Little girl, I won't let have you in my way!" Kamadas hair shot towards Hinata. Hinata curved her back and the strands flew over her curved upper body. She flipped and ran closer. Hinatas eyes showed her every hair and were it was going. She was taking a risk being so close to Kamada.

"**Shugohakke rokujuyon sho!!"** Hinata yelled. Streams of chakra radiated out her palms. The orb of energy made Kamadas web of hairs fan out.

Kamada growled. Hinata disburse the orb and ran down the clear path. Her kunai was held high. She swung at Kamadas chest.

Kamada withdrew her hair and back flipped. Hinata was right after her. Hinata swung her palm and hit the chakra point in Kamadas wrist.

Kamada wrist went limp and she jumped into the air. She kicked at Hinata and Hinata blocked. Kamada released her Kami haku, the hair rained down on Hinata. **"Protection of the eight trigarm sixty-four palms,"** Hinata spun fast trying to build up her orb of protection.

Kamada spotted a weak point. Thick strands of hair pierced Hinatas side through her half formed orb. The orb disbursed against her will. Kamada smirked, **"Tsuchi jutsu."**

Hinata watched in horror as a lightening jutsu shaped like a wolf came at her. Hinata held her hands up to protect herself as the jutsu collided with her. The lightening spread up her body like fire. She hit the ground and her limbs jerked. Blood was dripping from her side wound.

"Looks like you're almost done," Kamada sighed. "Not much of a fight. I expected more." Hinata struggled to sit up, "I'm not done yet." Kamada looked amused and was about to say something but stopped. Hinata could see tiny bugs crawling for Kamadas scalp to her forehead. The older woman smacked her forehead and peered at the crushed bug.

"Hinata," Shino scooped Hinata up and away from Kamada. "S-Shino. How did you know?"

"You're scent. My bugs picked up on it. I still don't understand how Kiba didn't.."

"You!" Kamada shook her head trying to rid herself of the bugs. "Shino you shouldn't have got involved," Hinata clutched his arm. "No, Hinata you shouldn't be fighting someone of her caliber alone," Shino stated. "Besides my bugs should be keeping her kekkai genkai in check."

Kamada chuckled," Your…..bugs." Hinata flinched. "That's right, no chakra should be able to get to your scalp," Shino didn't know what this woman was up to.

Purple miasma was coming from kamadas hair. One by one Shinos bugs were falling to their deaths. "I give you one point for getting through my defenses."

Shino pushed Hinata behind him. Bugs encircled her arms. "Shino move," Hinata tried to push him out of the way. Kamada ran at them. She jumped up and her hair came down in a swirl form. Shinos bugs acted as a shield.

"S-S-Shino?" The black beetles surrounded Hinata. Shino was infront of her with his hands up. Using her byakagun she could see Kamada standing on Shinos outstretched arms. Suddenly warm liquid splashed on Hinatas face. The swarm of bugs hid back into Shino.

Hinata screamed while Kamada giggled. Hair pierced through Shinos chest and a thin strand wrapped around his neck. He was gurgling on his blood. "N-No," Hinata whispered. Her eyes pleaded with Kamadas.

Kamada back flipped and the hair ripped from Shinos chest. But the strand around his neck was tugged. Hinata screamed as Shinos head was tossed into the air. His body crumbled to the ground.

Hinata dropped beside the body, the head dropped near. No this couldn't be for real. Hinata touched his chest and looked at his severed neck. She forced herself to look away. Tears fell down her cheeks. Shino Aburame was dead……….

Kamada wrung the blood from her hair. She gazed over the battlefield. Bodies were piling up around her. The HMK forces were moving into the city limits. A thick fog rolled over the battlefield and Kamada stared at the clock Tower at the border of the city. She clenched her fist. Why the hell did he show up?

Kamada glanced at the whimpering girl holding her comrades body. Then she smiled and ran towards the clock tower.

Hinata sobbed and her red eyes looked up at Kamadas retreating form. She laid the body down gently. "S-Shino I'm sorry…" Hinata stood and ripped off her face mask. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Hinata ran after Kamada.

Bodies fell and Hinata weaved through the fighting men…..

"I'm tired of this," Naruto threw another man in his pile of defeated KT ninja. "I just want to find Hinata," Naruto bit his thumb and made seven hand signs. He slammed his hand against the around. A circular pattern formed. Clouds surrounded Naruto and he was rising higher and higher in the air.

The clouds mixed with the intense fog and revealed Gamabunta. "What is this time squirt?' Naruto peeped down at the cranky old toad. "Take out anyone in our way fast. I'm trying to find someone."

"Hm, straight to the point huh," The large toad stampeded through the KT ninja. The enemy didn't stand a chance. From above Naruto could see the enemy being pushed back into the city. Through the fog he could make out Hinata running into the city.

"This way," Naruto ordered.. Gamabunta started in that direction. "Shit," Naruto growled as KT ninja lined up to block and stop Gamabunta. "Get out of our way!!" Naruto did two hand signs. Gamabunta knew what Naruto was planning. A old little trick learned from his sensai.

Gamabunta spit oil from his mouth while Narutos fire jutsu ignited it. A rain of fire fell down on the ninja.

Akuma sat on the clock tower. His demon mask was ghostly white with black detailing. Black fur blew from his mask. The Akuma Taiku was dressed in a silk dark purple kimono. He stood and peered at the large frog summoning coming toward him. Down below he could see Kamada and Hinata run into a chapel.

Just as he expect. The kyuubi was on the frogs back.

Gamabunta crashed in the cites wall bringing down the surrounding buildings. Naruto felt intense pressure fall on him. It was like Kamadas but way more intense. That's when he saw him. The demon standing on the clock tower.

Dark purple material flew around him. Black fur flowed like hair around him. The demon pulled his left arm out of his kimono and a black seal formed up the arm.

"Squirt?" Gamabunta wondered why Naruto froze. Akuma smiled and held his arm out. "What the hell!?" Naruto yelled out. A forced wrapped around Gamabunta. The force was squeezing the toad and Naruto. More buildings fell.

"Squirt!"

"I understand," Naruto grunted. Gamabunta disappeared and Naruto fell into the clouds. He managed to fall onto the remains of a buildings roof. "Who the hell was that?" Naruto looked behind himself. The force wasn't just attacking him and his summon it had wiped out numerous men behind him. All that was left was blood and smashed bodies.

He didn't know how he didn't sense it but the demon was infront of him. _'He must be the Akuma Taiku,' _Narutos eyes widened. The pressure was sucking the air from his lungs

"Kyuubi…."

………………………………………………………………………………

(a/n) I've got nothing to say. I'll like you do the talking. Review.


	18. Battlefield: Battle in Lightening part 2

(a/n) Let me clear something's up about my Ocs.

Kamada- Blood limit (Kami Haku Ha) Which is Hair thin blade in Japanese. She's from the Ubuge clan. Ubuge is soft hair in Japanese. She has the ability to make her hair into her weapon. Her hairs extend and turns different textures. SO basically she's swinging her hair around most of the time slicing people apart.

Hugo- Blood limit (unnamed for now) He has the ability to use water with out making any handsigns. He can swim under water without holding breath. Steal peoples chakra into his water jutsu and use it himself. Basically I should give him gills. Hugo is from the Hamasaki clan in the Water country. 

Akuma Taiku- means Demon Emperor in Japanese. Blood limit (unnamed for now) It's like he has invisible hands. Psychic powers…Ummm, I'm not spilling a lot of info about him yet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata busted in the chapel and found Kamada in the middle of the church. Blood stained Kamadas silver hair and covered her clothes. Unlike Hinata none of the blood was hers. Blood soaked through Hinatas shirt. The bleeding from her side wound was slowly starting to stop.

She took slow steps closer, "I'll kill you." Kamada cocked her head to the side, "you shouldn't make big threats."

"Why!? Why are you killing everyone? What are you trying to accomplish Kuran!" Hinata tugged at her hair. "I'll do anything to please Akuma," Kamada smiled,

"A-Akuma he's using you…."

"He's doing no such thing. Akuma saved me. I owe him my life and my love," she placed her hand over her heart.

"I know about the Ubuge clan. What they did to you….Akuma saw the many advantages he had keeping you around…."

"Did your Atokusure Kako show you that? Akuma was right about your eyes, the byakagun."

Hinata reached into her kunai holster and pulled out two kunais. "I can see….that you will keep from killing as long as you please your lover. You'll kill anyone in your way without mercy…"

"And?"

"I will stop you. And avenge Shino Aburame!!"

Hinata charged blindly at Kamada. She tossed her first kunai and Kamada lent to the side. The kunai whizzed by Kamadas head. Hinata was right infront of her and swung her kunai up. The kunai sliced up Kamadas stomach binding.

"**Kami Kajou,'** Kamadas hair spiraled around Hinata. The hair wrapped around Hinatas limps and neck. The kunai fell from Hinatas left hand. Kamada made Hinatas arms outstretch to the sides. "You shouldn't charge in so foolish," Kamada ran her fan across Hinatas sweaty browline.

Hinata jerked forward and the hair ripped at her clothes. "Tell me, you'd do the same for the Kyuubi," Kamadas lips grazed Hinatas cheek. "I…..I d-don't know what you're talking about," Hinata shook her head. Kamada ran her fingers through Hinatas ink blue hair. She untied the band around Hinatas ponytail.

"Would he save you from your lonely cruel clan?" Kamada whispered in her ear. "Well Hinata Hyuuga you'd do anything for the Kyuubi right?" Before Hinata could deny Kamada ripped open her vest. Silky hair slipped under Hinatas shirt and binding. Hinatas shirt and binding were ripped open. Kamada glanced at Hinatas chest. "Not bad."

Hinata started jerking again. "How did you know I was a girl?"

"My dear Akuma told me a lot about you…." Kamada tilted Hinatas chin up, "you're a lot like me…"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto was slammed against the top of the clock tower creating a crater in one of the clock faces. Naruto slid down the metal and fell on the hour hand. His vision was blurry and he was sure he broke something. He fell from the minute hand down to the narrow edge below.

Akuma jumped to the ledge his sandals were in Narutos face. His feet were all the way on the ledge he was tilted back a little. Invisible hands lifted Naruto to his feet. Naruto was face to face with a demon mask.

A force wrapped around Naruto and threw him from the clock tower. Narutos arm hit a flagpole and his body slammed down on one of the clock towers lower ledges. There was a small gash on the back of his head. His eyes cracked open and Akuma was flying down toward him. Spiritual pressure was coming down on Naruto.

"**Wood style jutsu…"** Wooden planks bent over Narutos head forming a small dome around his body. Akumas spiritual pressure caused the wooden dome to splinter and buckle. Akumas gloved hand fell on the round dome. It split in half and Akumas hand struck out.

Instead of his hand hitting Naruto it hit a medium sized armor toad. Akuma grunted and kicked the armor toad out of his way. Unfortunately the toad knocked Naruto into the side of the clock tower. "So much for guarding," Naruto sat in the rubble. Suddenly the armored frogs eyes started bugging out and his body was being crushed.

The frog disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Fuck," Naruto dodge rolled to the side as Akuma appeared out of the smoke. _'this man how is he doing this. He's not even making any hand signs,'_ Naruto threw shuriken at the demon. The pieces of metal were deflected off some kind of shield.

'_That's it! He using some kind of psychic power like…invisible hands. Big invisible hands,'_ Naruto stared at Akuma. He was shaken up and sweat was running down Narutos face. "Say something damn it!!" Naruto shouted. This man was kicking his ass and wasn't showing any emotion. The bastard wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"So you're the Akuma Taiku. The evil man who started this whole war," Naruto spat. Red chakra was mixing with his regular chakra. Hopefully Akuma couldn't see it. "So what are you after huh? World domination, money? Blah, I hate men like you," Naruto was buying himself time.

"What…am I after," Akumas voice was cold and smooth. "I'm after you Kyuubi." Narutos eyes widened and he shook his head. His finally had built up enough chakra and he was ready to use it.

The chakra was visibly swirling around him and in his right palm was a tiny rasengan. The rasengan was growing larger by the minute. The wind whipped around them, shards of broken glass and brick flew past. Chakra formed around the rasengan in the shape of a shuriken.

"**Rasen Shuriken!!" **Naruto threw the chakra infused shuriken….

…………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke walked down the city streets. There wasn't much fighting where he was, just a blanket of fog. If his sense of direction was right Naruto came this way. He had entered the city through the gap Narutos toad summon caused. Naruto rarely summoned so he must have been in a hurry. Meaning Naruto must have spotted Hinata.

Sasuke stopped. A figure was walking towards him. Because of the intense fog he couldn't see who. The figures hips were swaying Sasuke knew it was a woman.

He was right. Natsume was walking closer to him. She lifted her hands and he could see red threads creating a web around him. His eyes turned blood red, didn't she learn from the first time. The same trick wasn't going to work on him.

But she had learned from this time. Her eyes were shut. "Your sharingan isn't going to work on me now," she sneered. With one hand she ripped at the bandages on her face. The right side of her face was severely burned. Pink flesh and peeling skin made up half of her face. "I use to be so beautiful. And you ruined it!!!!" She screamed.

She wiggled her fingers and the red thread started enclosing around Sasuke. He pulled his sword from its sheet and cut the surrounding threads. Automatically the threads exploded. Sasuke flipped in the air unharmed. He had found a gap at the top of the web he could escape through.

At the top of the web there were bells with talismans hanging from them. Natsumes ears twitched as the bells on the left side of her web rang. "Not so fast," she tugged the thread on her left ring finger.

The gap closed before Sasuke could stop. He was knocked into the threads but bounced back before he could rip them free. He landed on a safe part in the web. The back of his vest and shirt were ripped open and his back was slashed.

Natsume giggled, holding her stomach. "I can't wait to kill you. She listened and could hear his deep breaths. But then it stopped. "What?" All her bells started ringing throwing off her senses. The sound of metal slicing the air caught her attention. Natsume rolled to the side before Sasukes sword could connect.

"Shut your eyes if you want. But can you really fight like that?" Sasuke snorted. "You…don't underestimate me," Natsume bit the threads from her fingers. New wire shot from her belt and she wrapped the red string around her fingers.

She estimated exactly where Sasuke would be standing and ran at him. Swinging her hands up the wire wrapped around Sasuke. She tugged the strings and heard the ripping of his flesh. The pleasant sound of his blood hitting the ground graced her ears.

She grinned and opened her eyes. "Big mistake." Sasuke was right infront of her. "s-Subsitution," she whimpered. In place of Sasuke body was a Kt solider. Her eyes were drawn in into his blood red sharingan.

"You've wasted a lot of my time," his voice echoed. The surrounding melted and Natsume was by herself in a new blood red world. She shuddered and looked around frantically.

Black wires shot out and webbed themselves around her. The wire kept webbing enclosing around her. She screamed as her own weapon killed her..over and over again.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Shino!! Shino NOOOO!!" Kiba yelled. He knelt beside his old teammates body. Akumaru lowered his head whimpering. "Oh my god…why," Kiba forced himself look away from the decapitated body. Hugo stood nearby. Bodies made mountains most of them were HMK ninja. But the biggest mountains were where Shino Aburames body was found.

Hugo clenched his fist and wiped the blood from his browline. Most of the men had went into the cities limits. Maybe they should retreat. No, they had to take the Lightening Country or this war was over.

"Commander Hugo," Sai dropped down beside him. Sais leg was wounded and his face was cover with dirt and blood. "Reinforcements…"

"Yes maybe I should send for some…"

"No Commander. Reinforcements from the Water Country's HMK forces have arrived," Sai informed him. Hugos eyebrows went up, "what? Not that we don't need them..but who sent for them?" Hugo looked behind him. Over the horizon thousands of men in black clad were coming. On a lizard summon a man with Trojan-like helmet was leading the way. Hugos eyes narrowed. "Him…""Who is he sir?"

"Commander Rinji from the Water Country," Hugo frowned. Water surrounded Rinji, him and his lizard summon disappeared. They appeared right infront of Hugo. Water splashed on the commander and Sai. "Well he knows how to make a entrance," Sai smiled. Hugos eyebrow twitched, "I'll say." He flipped his wet bangs out his face.

"Hugo…" Rinji was a older man, in his thirties. Black hair fell to his mid back and he had the same cerulean eyes as Hugo. "Commander Hugo to you…" Rinji snorted, "I still can't believe they made you a commander. The weakest out of the Hamasaki clan. Sai smiled wider, "I see you two know each other."

"We come from the same clan," Hugo sighed. "Well look at this," commander Rinji scoured the battlefield. "This is what happens when you let the Fire Country forces run things." Hugo snarled, "well I wish we traded spaces."

"Calm down. We're here to clean up your mess," Rinji grunted. He waved his hand and the reinforcements ninja started toward the city. Rinji and Hugos eyes locked for a few minutes. Then both commanders disappeared in a stream of water.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto fell to his knees breathing heavily. The rasen shuriken had knocked a hole half the size of Gamabunta in the clock tower. The scroll on his back was pulses. "If that didn't kill him….What the fuck!!"

Akuma was flying in the air. There wasn't a scratch on him. There was only a small hole in his demon mask. Naruto peered in the darken hole. A striking blood shot green eye was peering back at him. Naruto shuddered.

'_**You need my chakra..'**_

'_Shut up fox.'_

'_**use me….'**_

'_no."_

'_**you're pathetic ..Use me or die…."**_

Red chakra leaked from his pores. No matter how much he fought it he couldn't stop the transformation. Kyuubis chakra formed around his body and one tail formed. Naruto was loosing consciousness and animal instincts were taking over. Kill over be killed. Naruto leapt into the air.

Akuma licked his lips and grinned. The seal was creeping up Akumas body. **"Demon seal jutsu..'** Black flames engulfed his hands. As Naruto approached Akuma slammed his hand against Narutos stomach seal. Narutos fist hit Akumas mask scattering it to pieces.

Saliva escaped Narutos mouth and he was knocked through several buildings. Kyuubis chakra melted into his body.

Akuma covered his face and ran…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata was trapped in a wave of Kamadas soft hair. She was waiting for the older woman to cut her to ribbons. "Aren't you going to kill me?" Kamada giggled, "no…well not right now. WE have some use for you."

"Tell me! What do you want with Naruto!!"

Kamada gazed at her. Her hair pulled Hinata closer so she could wrap her arms around the smaller girl. Kamada carried the small girl to the large cross in the front of the church. Kamadas hair wrapped Hinata against the metal cross. Reached into her top Kamada pulled out a kunai. She proceeded to cut her hair. Once she was done Hinata was pinned to the cross. Kamadas cut tresses started growing back. "This whole war means nothing to us," Kamada paced infront of Hinata. "Well it's not a main event."

Hinatas eyebrows furrowed together. "I guess it's a extra gain. Akuma wouldn't mind owning larger countries beside Kaminari and Tsuchi territory. Everything falls in place." Kamada grabbed Hinatas chin. Slowly Hinatas byakagun inactivated. Her veins crept back into her skin. "Even you…"

There was a loud crash and stained glass shards rained down on them. Narutos limp body hit the hard cold ground below. "Naruto!!" Hinata screamed.

Kamadas eyebrow went up. She gazed out the hole Naruto created. "Until next time Hinata Hyuuga," Kamada scaled up the church walls and out the broken window. "N-Naruto," Hinata tugged her binded arms. She couldn't let Naruto see her like this.

Naruto stirred and coughed up blood. He dragged on the ground and struggled to stand. His swore muscles ached and broken bones jutted out of his skin. His blank eyes looked down the main aisle. "H-H-Hin.."

"Naruto.."

"Hinata," Naruto limped to her. "I remember Hinata, I remember everything.' He tripped up the stairs. She blushed at her predicament. "Naruto I d-didn't want you to remember…"

"Did she hurt you. I swear if she hurt you," Naruto hugged her waist. "I'm fine," Hinata whispered. "Oh," Naruto pulled a kunai from his holster and started cutting at the silver locks of hair.

Hinata fell into his arms. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "Naruto…" His hands ran through her hair and her hands touched the outline of his face. "Hinata don't scare me like that..I thought I lost you," he kissed her soft lips. "I don't know what I'd if I lose you. I love you."

"I love you," Hinata cried. Her hands gripped his shoulders. Suddenly the doors to the chapel burst open. "Naruto?" kakashi, Hugo, Rinji, Sai and other ninja rushed in. "Wait…what the hell," Rinji stared at Hinata.

Naruto pushed Hinata behind him, "Don't look at her!!" Hinata tried to hide her breast but it was too late.

"A woman," Rinji sounded disgusted. Hugo didn't know what to do. He wished he could use genjutsu and get Hinata the hell out of there. But there was no way Rinji would fall for that. Rinji was one of the strictest and powerful commanders in the Hi Mizu Kaze.

"What the hell is a woman doing in our uniform. She's posing as a man isn't she," Rinji was marching over to Hinata. Before Naruto could make a move Rinji knocked Naruto to the side with so much force Naruto broke through several benches.

Rinji grabbed a fistful of Hinatas hair and roughly yanked her up. Hinata tried to pull her hair back. The hair was threatening to rip from her scalp. "Move," he ordered. Hinata followed him. She passed Kiba. From the look on his grave face she could tell he found Shinos body.

Outside the fighting seemed to be dying down. A crowd of HMK ninja were awaiting orders outside the chapel. All conversation stopped when Hinata was dragged outside.

"a woman," Rinji threw Hinata to the ground. She buried her face in the dirt trying to hide herself. "Hinata," Naruto was running toward Rinji. Hugo and Kakashi stopped him. "Stand down," Kakashi hissed. "Threatening a commander is equal to treason."

"I don't care he's hurting Hinata," Naruto growled.

"Who is she?" Rinji shouted. Hinata covered her chest and looked up. Familiar faces were looking back at her. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gai Kakashi and Hugo. But none of them would open their mouths to give her up.

"Who is she?" Rinji ripped a kunai from his holster. "Who are you woman? How dare you pose as a ninja. This is a crime punishable by death. Now answer me, who are you!?"

Hinata saw Sasuke pacing in the front. His eyes met hers and he mouthed the words ,'Just say the word…' Meaning 'just say the word and I'll get you out of here.' Hinata shook her head, smile grazed her lips. Rinji growled and backhanded her. She yelped and hit the ground. Naruto was about to tear Kakashi and Hugos arms off.

"Who are you woman!!!" She stood slowly and made sure she was stable. "I….I am Hinata Hyuuga," She held her head high. Rinji made sure to lower it. He back hand her again and pulled her arms behind her.

'Hinata Hyuuga you are under arrest for impersonating a solider." The crowd was roaring. And Hinata lowered her head as she was lead through the crowd. Sasuke looked confused and weaved through the crowd.

As she passed Naruto he pushed by the commanders and grabbed her face. "Hinata I'll try to get you out of this! Don't worry I'll talk to Grandma Tsunade and Gaara. I won't let them lay a finger on…"

Rinji pushed Naruto out of his way. Hinata looked back at Naruto. He was full of rage but low on energy. She wanted to tell him not to worry about her. But she knew he would any way.

'_So this is how it ends,' _Hinata thought sadly.

…………………………………………………………….

(Two days later)

Two figures stood on the battlefield. Tenten covered her nose trying to block out the smell of rotting corpuses. Scavengers flew over the battlefield plucking flesh from the dead. She cringed as she stepped on one corpuses hand.

"Come Tenten," Neji was way ahead of her. "you…you don't think anyone we knew died here do you?" Tenten asked. From the look Neji gave her she knew she asked the wrong question. His cousin was among those men afterall.

"I think we finally caught up," Tenten tried to lighten up the mood. "Good," Neji murmured. When they get to the camp he was going to slap the hokages letter on the commanders desk and drag Hinata home. It was about time……………..

……………………………………………………………………………………

(a/n) I can't believe how many chaps I have. I hope my story is scaring people away. I don't like to read very long fanfics myself. Well, Everyone is still hating on Sasuke. Listen up people. Look at the couple at the top…It says Naruto and hinata. I read nothing but Hinata and Narutos fics. So stop worrying. I'm sure HinxNar fanx and SasxHin fans will like how the story turns out. Chow Chow. And review. (running away from angry Shino fans)


	19. filler: Execution

(a/n) I drew this pic of Akuma and I love it!! Too bad I can't put it put until the next chap. It shows his face. It's funny how everyone hates Rinji, he'll get wants coming to him soon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting on the cold dirt floor Hinata stared through the metal bars. Her uniform was replaced with pale white robes. Chakra repressors binded her hands infront of her. They had placed her cell in one of the abandoned buildings. It seemed after the battle the HMK suffered another defeat.

All these men were dying and for no reason. The leaded of the Kaminari Tsuchi didn't even really care about the war.

"well well princess," Commander Rinji walked up to her cell. She chose to ignore him and look the other way. "Aww, don't be like that," he jingled her cell keys infront of her. He fumbled with the lock and opened the door. "I just wanted to drop off your food," he threw her food pan at her.

When he got no response he stomped over to her and grasped her shoulder. She stared back at him wishing he'd leave her alone. "Why don't you thank me for being so nice," Rinji fingered the opening of her robe. She still didn't acknowledge him.

Rinji growled and pulled the robe down exposing her shoulder. Her eyes widened. "Just a peek," he grinned showing his stained teeth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hugo stood behind him. Rinji hadn't sensed him. Rinji stood and dusted off his pants, "I was just bringing the princess her food." Hugo snorted, crossing his arms under his chest. "Sure."

Rinji exited the cell and waited for Hugo to follow before locking the door. "You stay away from her," Hugo warned. "No need to worry. I have no interest in her. She'll be executed soon enough," Rinji walked down the hall. He passed by a snarling Naruto and calm Sasuke.

"Hinata!!" Naruto ran to her cell and grabbed the bars. "N-Naruto," she struggled to stand. She lent against the bars with a wide smile on her face. "Hinata are you all right?" Hinatas face was inches from his, she wished she could kiss him. "I'm fine."

"We're trying to get you out of this," Naruto reached his arms through the bars and hugged her. "Just don't worry about me Naruto," she said. "I'll get you out of here even if I have to break you out," he grasped her shoulders. She looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and Hugo. "Naruto d-don't do anything stupid. Please except the fact that-"

"I'm not excepting anything! How could you say such terrible things. Like I would let you die," Naruto pulled away. "Narutos right we're not going to stand by and let them try to execute you," Sasuke added. "S-Sasuke," Hinata murmured. Narutos eyes turned to slits and he hugged 'his' woman while giving Sasuke a dirty look.

"come on you two. We have to go," Hugo rushed them. When Naruto pulled away Hinata panicked. "N-Naruto," she pushed herself against the bars. Her binded hands slipped out and accidentally touched Naruto down there. "Gah!!" Naruto jumped back on one foot.

"Hinata warn me before you do something like that!!" Hinata turned a nice shade of red. "I'm s-sorry it was a accident," she squeaked. Hugos chuckling didn't make anything better. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted you to promise me you won't do anything crazy. You too Sasuke..Hugo," she pleaded. Naruto glanced away. Hinata looked at each of them, "promise me."

"I…" Naruto started. "I won't. You know me Hinata, I can't promise you that."

"B-B-But Naruto please!" Hinata shouted as they started out the building. "In face I'm getting you out tonight," Naruto muttered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

(Commanders tent)

"What?!" Gai shouted. "You heard me. The Mizukage has given me control of your unit," Rinji plopped down at Hugos desk. "That means I have control of our little prisoner. What happens to her…"

"No. Hinata Hyuuga may now be a prisoner but she should be sent back to Konoha and have a proper trial," Kakashi stated. "That's right rival. Tell him how it is," Gai held his fist up. Kakashi sighed, this was not the time for Gais stupidity.

Rinji smirked, "well I disagree. We don't have time for trials, May I remind you we're at war. The convicted shall be punished now!" Kakashi wanted to choke the Mizu commander but he had to keep his cool. "So what exactly are you planning Rinji?"

"Her execution will be this evening."

Kakashis eyes widened. Gai was equally shocked. The Mizu commander pulled a pocket watch from his vest, "well would you look at the time. Good thing I sent my men to get her. It's time."

"This isn't right. You haven't informed the Kages," Kakashi growled. Rinji snorted and left the tent.

……………………………………………………………………………

"We need to find the Commanders," Neji and Tenten were in the campgrounds. The nin around them seemed tense and Neji wanted to know what the hell was going on. He held the Hokages scroll closer to his chest….

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata didn't fight as the two men dragged her from her cell. They were practically carrying her. Her feet dragged in the dirt. Outside men were crowded around her. She was dragged through them. The two men had to shove several nin out their way.

Rinji was standing on a stage in the middle of the city square. Two other ninja were behind him holding swords. As she was dragged on stage she looked up at the setting sun. A couple birds flew over head.

She stumbled on stage and was forced to kneel. The crowd was roaring. She didn't know if they were outraged or applauding. "Hinata Hyuuga you have impersonated an officer. You are sentenced to death," Rinji spat. Hinata scanned the crowd.

"HINATA!!" Naruto and Sasuke were being held back be twenty men. Kunais were to their throats. Her eyes jerked and she saw Hugo fighting his way to the stage. If this kept up there was going to be a riot. Rinji could see this. He snatched one of the ninjas swords and held it to Hinatas throat,

Hinata spotted Kiba and Akumaru fighting. Then her eyes looked at the back of the crowd. "N-Neji," she croaked. Her cousin and Tenten were trying to get through the crowd. "I have a letter from the Hokage!! Stop the execution!! Stop damn it!!!" Neji held up the parchment.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused," Hinata whispered. Rinji snarled. It was time to finish this. Seeing the crowd in an uproar was adding fuel to the fire. He rose his sword.

"I don't think so…" A womans voice rang out. A thick fog coated the execution ground. The uproar died down and everyone was looking around. The womans voice giggled and Hinatas eyes widened.

A wispy cloud appeared infront of Hinata. It started forming into a body. "I can't allow you to kill her," Kamada sighed. Hinatas mouth hug open, "K-Kamada."

"I've come for you love."

Rinji growled and swung his sword. Kamadas hair blocked his rusty blade. She ran and threw her arms around Hinata. Kamadas silky hair surrounded them and Hinatas world went black….

…………………………………………………………………………………

"W-Where am I?" Hinata found herself in the streets of Konoha. It was night and everything looked hazy. "My Atokusare Kako, but why now? What's happening to me now," she grabbed her hair. Did Kamada save or kill her? Her thoughts were cut short when a small boy ran past her nearly knocking her over. He seemed to be crying.

"_Hey wait," she chased after him. Soon she found she wasn't the only one chasing the boy. Four older men ran past her leading her right to the boy. They had him cornered in an ally. "There you are demon. Did you think you could run from us?" one of the men said cracking his knuckles._

"_W-Wait," Hinata whimpered. The boy he was….he was Naruto. The Naruto she was seeing right now was about five years old. His blond hair was messy and his face was covered with dirt. He looked terrified. The men walked closer._

"_Leave him alone!!" Hinata screamed. But it was no use she knew they couldn't hear her. She couldn't watch and covered her eyes as they beat the small boy. "Naruto," she cried. His screams and shrieks tore her heart apart._

"_Demon!!"_

"_Demon bastard…"_

"_Why don't you go die.."_

_Hinata couldn't take it. She threw herself at one of the men and fell right through him. It was to be expected. She was in the past it was beyond her control._

_The men shuffled past her. Grinning stupidly, who could be proud of beating a child. The men disgusted her. "Oh Naruto," she rushed to his side. The boy was in a ball trembling. His body was bruised and blood leaked from his nose. Tears ran from both their eyes. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him._

"_Naruto you're not a demon," she said. Suddenly the surroundings changed and she was being pulled away from Naruto. "W-Wait,' she held out her hand. _

_Hinata dropped into the main hall of the Hyuuga compound. She stood behind the elders. Their backs were to her and she shoved by them. "Weak, how could she be the heiress…"_

_A younger Hinata _ _stood infront of the men. Her head was down in shame and she clutched the sides of her kimono. Hiashi stood behind her not even bothering to stand up for his daughter. "Weak._

"_We should have placed a seal on her…'_

"_She doesn't deserve…"_

"_NO!!! You're wrong!!" Hinata roared and stood protectively infront of her younger self. Why was her byakagun showing her this? She already lived this she didn't need to relive it. The younger Hinata cried. "Look at her crying. Hyuugas don't show emotions."_

"_Emotions equal weakness."_

Hinata grasped the small girls arms. "Don't listen to them." The elders started to change. Hinata looked over her shoulder and gasped. The Hyuuga elders were now Ubuge elders. Their faces full of disappointment and disapproval. Kiyoki, Kamadas older sister was in between the elders. A small smirk was on her face.

"_Weak…"_

"_She's not a real Ubuge."_

"_Look at her eyes, so ugly."_

_Hinata pulled her eyes away from the vicious women and back to the girls whose shoulders she held. The girl was no longer herself but Kuran. Kuran was sobbing taking in what the women were saying. "Is this what Kamada was talking about?" Hinata thought._

_The Hyuuga clan and Ubuge clan loomed over them. Judging them looking down on them. Hinata was always trying to prove herself but could she ever change their minds._

"_Would he save you from you lonely cruel clan? Well Hinata Hyuuga, you'd do anything for the Kyuubi right?" Kamadas words floated in the air._

_Everything went black. Pressure compressed Hinata, she was inhaling thick air. Her eyes closed and her hands touched her silver veins. Her head was pounding and blood was rushing to her ears. Slowly her eyes opened and she was in a dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a man. His back was to her and fur was blowing from his mask. _

"_A-Akuma?" Hinata stepped back. In his arm was the young Kuran. He turned and looked at her. He turned back and started down the tunnel._

"_w-Wait!" Hinata ran. The hall was extending and it felt like she was running in slow motion. Like she would never reach him. The ground was sucking her in and the walls closed in on her. Black trapped her and there was a loud pop._

_She fell against a wooden floor. Hinata was in a temple now. A couple sat infront of a serious looking woman. The serious woman was wearing a white kimono top and black pants. She looked like she was the temple keeper. Long copper hair was pinned on top of her head._

_The couple looked gloomy. The young women looked very ill. Her dull dark hair hung in her face and she lent against her husband. "So can you make Yuki feel better?" The man asked. _

_The copper haired woman smiled, "I am the healer of the Youkai clan." She waved at the paper screen behind her. The figure of a young boy formed behind the screen. The screen slid open and a boy no older than five slowly walked into the room. His dark hair was pulled on top his head. Hinata felt a strange aura surrounding him. They boy sat next to the woman._

"_It seems a evil spirit is feeding off you're wife," the healer could the snake like demon coiling around the womans neck. "All I need to do is lure the spirit out of her and seal it away." The small boy next to her was trembling. He chuckled his robes over knees. The woman peeked over at him then smiled. "Please step back."_

_The man rose and sat across the room. The sickly woman wobbled side to side staring at the young boy. The healer started murmuring a prayer. She made handsigns and slammed her fist against he ground. A black triangle seal formed under Yuki and the boy. Hinata could only describe this as some kind of exorcism. _

_The woman started jerking and foaming at the mouth. While the boy sat there the snakelike demon started uncoiling from the womans neck. The slivered closer to the boy. Once the snake was in the boys face the healer threw her hands around its neck. She dragged the snake from the woman into the boy. _

_Yuki was instantly thrown from the seal. __**"Demon seal jutsu: oni ashidai," **__ The healer blew purple smoke from her mouth. The smoke created a cloud around the boy and the seal crept from the floor and onto the boys body. He felt intense burning pain as the screaming demon was burnt into his body._

"_What is this?" Hinata gasped. The boys body was covered in weird seals. The red marking crept up his face. The healer looked impressed with her work. "Thank you healer," The man bowed and picked up his fainted wife._

_Hinata watched the woman frown and walked over to the boy. You should be proud, having the honor of ridding the world of demons," she ruffled his hair. The boy clutched his heart and looked up at her with sad eyes. _

"_I know it hurts but this is your duty," she said with a stern voice. The boy shook his head and crumbled on the ground. Blood leaked from his mouth and ears. The woman didn't even look worried._

"_Who's memories are these," Hinata asked herself. The surroundings melted and she was falling in her self-consciousness…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata moaned and slowly opened her eyes. It was dark and she was lying on a bed. She clutched the silky sheets under her. Dark red flower petals were raining down on her and she grasped her throbbing head.

She sat up and allowed her eyes to adjust. That is when she saw the man sitting at the edge of her bed. He was ripping the petals from the flowers and throwing them on her. "w-Who are you?" She pushed herself up against the head broad.

He turned slowly and his oni mask stared back at her…

………………………………………………………………………………..

(a/n) all I got to say is that….I HATE THIS CHAP! Geesh, all my filler chapters come out like crap. I'm trying to get as many chaps as I can out but I feel like I'm about to hit a bloc. Well next chap will be better because Akuma shall be revealed and so will his evil plans!!!

Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm still taking suggestions…


	20. Battlefield: Capitvity & Truth

(a/n) Well It has come to my attention again, I forgot (thank you Crushedunderlove) That Hinatas husband had the same last name as Hugo and Rinji. It was a mistake. I meant to go back and fix it but it's too late now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Commander tent)

Rinjis chin rest in his hands. Naruto was glaring at him, his eyes were slits. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, Hugo and Neji. Kakashi and Gai were at their desk. "Okay if no ones going to say it I will!! We need to get Hinata back!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke wasn't surprised by the blondes outburst. Hugo rolled his eyes.

Rinji chuckled, "rescue her? It's clear to me that she was conspiring with the enemy to begin with." Neji slapped the Hokages scroll on Rinjis desk, "preposterous!!! My cousin would do no such thing. The Hokage-"

"I have read the Hokages letter," Rinji cut the Hyuuga off. "All of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to execute Hinata. I oughta-" Naruto lunged forward. Sasuke held him back, "I agree with Naruto. The enemy has some use for Hinata. We should figure out why they want her and save her."

"I refuse to save a prisoner," Rinji snarled. 'Have you man forgotten we are at war! There are more important things to worry about than some woman."

"YOU!!!"

Hugo and Sasuke had to escort Naruto out. Neji calmly followed. "That bastard!!" Naruto screamed. "Calm down Naruto. I expected Rinji to say that," Hugo sighed. "Hiashi is going to destroy me. I might as well die in battle to regain some of my honor."

"Shut up Neji," Naruto snarled. Neji snapped his mouth close. "Both of you shut up," Hugo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kamada kidnapped Hinata, she can only be in one place. The village hidden in the clouds. And luckily we're heading there now."

Sasuke frowned, "how can you be sure?" Hugo smiled, "if Rinji wants to take the Lightening Country he'll have to take the hidden village."

"I was talking about Hinata," Sasuke groaned. "Well that's where the Akuma Taiku is hiding. Kamada is his little love puppet so she probably got Hinata just for him. If that's the case Hinata is there with the demon emperor.'

Naruto shuddered. Hinata was with that ruthless frightening man. "no…" The mans thirst for blood and his intense power created spiritual pressure that was enough to break necks. "What would he want with her?" Naruto clenched his bandaged hands. After his fight with Akuma Naruto had several broken bones in both his arms. Kyuubis healing powers took care of most of Narutos open wounds. "H-He'll try to kill her…."

"Naruto!" Sasuke barked, "shut up and calm the hell down." Naruto shook his head, "you didn't fight that man. He's a demon. It's like he didn't even have a soul. He must have took Hinata because of me refusing to join him."

"So this man is after you and you got Hinata involved," Neji grabbed Narutos collar. "Enough," Hugo pushed them all apart. "What you said might be true Naruto. But right now we need to stop fighting and standing around talking. Use this time wisely and get ready for battle."

"We just are going to have to wait," Sasuke grumbled before walking away. Naruto felt like this was all his fault, and he had a feeling he was right. He grasped his slow beating heart, "Hinata."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinatas heart was beating at top speed, at any moment it felt as if it would burst. She looked down at her body and saw she was lacking clothes. She wore a satin dark red nightgown that stopped at midthigh. The nighty had little puffy sleeves, the neckline plummeted with tiny ruffles and lace around it. A lace choker was around her neck and red leggings were pulled over her knees.

"you're up," the man at the edge of her bed turned to her. The oni mask was looking back at her. She knew he was the Akuma Taiku. Hinata pushed herself against the headboard. Her body was trembling, she didn't know what was going on or what to do.

'So," Akuma threw the flowers to the ground. "What did you see?" Hinata flinched at the sound of voice even though he was speaking calmly. "W-What?" Akuma stood and walked over to her. Hinata was frozen by fear. He knelt beside her and his fingers brushed her chin. "Your atokusare kako was activated in your sleep.

His fingers brushed her temples. Instantly her veins rose turning black to silver. His hand held her chin up forcing her to look at his intimating mask. Hinata tried to use her byakagun to look through the oni mask but was unsuccessful. She studied his chakra circular system, it wasn't normal. His chakra was black and pulsing out of his chakra points.

"Not going to tell me," he let out a dry laugh and sat beside the startled girl. She couldn't answer because she didn't really know the answer and she was too scared to say anything. He already knew the answer anyway.

This man was the reason for the war. He's the one who helped Kamada destroy the Ubuge clan. He could kill hundreds of men with the way of his hand. "W-Why…" Hinata gathered all her courage, "W-Why are y-you after Naruto?"

Akuma grunted, "the kyuubi."

"He's not the kyuubi! His name is Naruto," Hinata blurted. Akuma tilted his head to the side and pressure fell on Hinata. She was paralyzed by fear, even when he let up the pressure she just sat there wide-eyed. He smirked and snapped his fingers infront of her eyes. Hinata snapped out of her trance and scrambled away from him.

"I'm not going to kill you," Akuma stated. Hinata whimpered and hugged herself. "What you saw…was a part of my past," he sighed. "That Youkai clan use to be the most powerful ruthless clan." Hinata shook her head and buried her face in her knees.

"Our duty was to ward off evil spirits. You want to know how they did it?" Akuma peeked at the sobbing girl. "You seen it. They'd seal the demons in their bodies or the body of another. What you seen was my mother, my own mother sealing a demon into me. Just to save a couple she didn't even know none the less."

Akuma looked at his hands, "there had to be other ways to get rid of a demon. It was so painful…but it was my duty. Every member of the Youkai clan had the same duty." Hinata looked up, "d-duty?"

Akuma ran his gloved hand through her hair, "you know how clans are. They only want power." Hinata forced herself to look away. "The demons sealed inside their bodies provided the Youkai clan with eternal youth and infinite power. Sealing should start when a Youkai is young, the elders would always say. They started sealing my sister when she was two. It was the death of her at five. I took her place."

"The Youkai had internal youth but struggled at obtaining immortality. You see, the more demons sealed in your body the more power you have. The more beauty you obtain. But it all comes at a price," Akuma sighed and pulled his hand out of her hair.

Hinata wanted to know why he was telling her his life story. She was just a hostage after all. IT was clear to her that he hated his clan and mother.

"The spirits would eat away at your life force. But of course Youkais were power hunger. They didn't care and it was their demise. So I am the only one left. The only one bearing this curse."

"I saw…I s-saw you and K-Kamada meet," Hinata wasn't sure if she should speak. "Kuran…I met her after I fled from my clan. She was in so much pain. So I bind myself to her giving her power to break her chains."

"All of this..It happened years ago? I n-never heard of neither Youkai or Ubuge clans," Hinata eyes went down. Akuma laughed, "years ago. More like fifty or more years ago. I can't even remember how old I am. I try not to remind myself. "

"f-fifty years," Hinata squeaked. But the man infront of her was only in his early twenties. Then she remembered, eternal youth. "I stopped again at twenty-two. Every once and awhile the seals on my body like to show my true cursed form," Akuma stated. Hinata nodded, "so w-what are you after?"

"I'll die soon…while that's suppose to be what happens but I won't have my death occur. I will be the one Youkai that obtains immortality," Akuma grinned. "And you what to know how," he grasped her arm and pulled her close. "The Kyuubi…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Kamada stood outside of Hinatas chambers. She placed her ear to the door then snorted. He had put up a sound barrier. What was he doing in there anyway. Kamada rarely felt jealous but this was an exception. The Hyuuga was just as beautiful as she was. Plus the Hyuuga wasn't one of Akumas sacrifices. He intended on keeping that girl around.

"Lieutenant HMK men have been sighted at the outskirts of the village," the messenger dropped infront of her. Kamada cursed and shot her hair right between his eyes. The damn man was so loud Akuma was sure to have heard him.

Kamada started down the halls. She had been expecting the Hi Mizu Kaze to show up. She ran outside the palace (aka Kaminari Tsuchi headquarters ) and peered through the fog and flashing lights. Her flats crunched the fresh white snow under her and her breath was visible infront of her.

She bit down on her bottom lip till blood trickled down her chin. She dipped each finger of her right hand into the blood. **"summoning jutsu,' **she buried her hand in the soft snow. She pulled a wispy cloud from the snow.

The cloud fanned out into a small gray wolf summon. "I need you to deliver a message to the generals at the borders of the village." The wolf bowed his head, "yes my lady." Kamada smiled, "tell them to attack. Wipe the hi Mizu Kaze forces out! Then report to the generals in River. Tell them the same."

The wolf bowed low before shooting into the sky. Kamada looked back at the Chinese palace then down the rocky stairway curling around the steep mountainsides.

"_**They're coming. Be sure to entertain our guest.'**_

Akumas voice said inside her head. Kamada frowned biting harder on her lip. This time she dipped all her fingers into the blood. She buried both hands into the snow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"N-Naruto."

"Why do you call him that?" Akuma grunted. "Because t-that is h-his name," Hinata struggled to say. "You protect him? Are you in love with him?" Akuma asked. Hinata hugged her knees tighter. "The demons sealed in my body eat away at my chakra then my life force. I supply them with sacrifices most of the time but they're tried of that. So I figured…a jinchuuriki with the most powerful bijuu. The kyuubi is the most powerful now."

"Are y-you trying to kill N-Naruto so your demons can feed off of him?" Hinatas eyes widened. Akuma chuckled, "the Kyuubi has infinite supplies of chakra for my demon. But I can't have a rotting corpus sitting around."

"You want Narutos body?"

" Something like that," Akuma ran his hand through her hair. "And he's coming for you and shall be greeted by me."

"N-No."

Akuma pulled her close, "yes. You're the one who's going to lead the Kyuubi right to me." He tilted his mask up showing his full lips. "I've been watching you. The beautiful girl in love with the demon. Then the war started and you left in your cousins place. Escaping you loneliness and marriage." He took her hand and kissed her skin.

'_How did he know? Has he been watching me this whole time?' _Hinata shivered. Akumas lips grazed up her arm, shoulder and neck. "Yes…I was watching," his warm breath blew on her neck. The hairs rose on the back of her neck. He kissed her temples and she pushed his head away. Akuma grasped her hands and kissed her fingertips.

A force wrapped around Hinata making her lay down. Akuma laid on top of her causing her body to sink into the soft mattress. He kissed her chinline and neck. Hinata was having an internal struggle for control of her body. She could see it, the force holding her back. It was thousands of small demons pushing her back. They peered up at her wrapping their snakelike bodies and hands around her. Hinata screamed and her surroundings broke apart like glass.

She was floating in the black tunnel again. Her atokusare kako saved her. Hinata thought but wait didn't that mean she just passed out. Maybe he would leave her alone or…

Hinata screamed as Akuma grabbed the back of her nightgown ripped the thin fabric. She felt herself being torn from the world her atokusare made and thrown painfully into her real body.

Akuma was sitting on top of her holding her wrist beside her head. He was grinning showing his inhuman canines. _'Get over your fear!'_ Hinata tried to calm herself down. "DO you not like me kissing you?"

Hinata thrashed under him. He pinned both her wrist with one hand and kissed her lips hard. _"Get over your fear…' _Hinata felt chakra flowing through her. Akuma bit down on her bottom lip. He suckled the bleeding lip tasting her sweet blood. "How bout you stay with me Hinata. You won't have to go back to your clan. I'll take care of you."

His hand traveled up her body and rest on her left breast. "I could use your eyes." Hinatas eyes widened. "No!! I'll never join you or let you have Naruto!"

Akuma sat up, surprised by her outburst. That second he had let his guard down. Hinata threw one of her palms at him. Akumas forcefield blocked her hand. Hinata was thrown to the hard ground.

She groaned and sat up. Akuma got from the bed and stood over her. Hinata scrambled to the door and managed to open it. She looked back before running. "Go head run to him, "Akuma lowered his mask. "I like the chase."

……………………………………………………………………….

(Down at the village)

Naruto punched one man so hard in the face his skin ripped off. Then he turned and slashed a mans throat open with his long fingernails. Sasuke followed behind Naruto knocking anyone in their way aside. "Naruto."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and growled. His pupils were blood red and whiskers widened. "We can't stop now. I can smell her, we're close." Hugo was a little ways away from them. But other than the commander they had deserted the main battles.

One man threw himself at Naruto. Naruto snarled and clutched the mans by his throat. He tightened his grip and lifted the man into the air. Sasuke heard a sick crack and Naruto threw the body to the side. Naruto then took off toward the iced over stairs going up the mountainside.

"Is he losing control?" Hugo asked. "No. Hopefully he won't," Sasuke followed. "If he loses control he could possibly kill all of us."

It was a long run up the stairs. Snow blew in their faces and lightening crackled above. The scroll on Narutos back was pulsing like a heartbeat. That's how he knew they were getting closer. That plus Hinatas scent. The soft scent of lavender and vanilla.

Naruto was the first to reach the top of the stairway. A huge palace was at the top and a evil aura was surrounding the place. That wasn't all, Kamada was at the top waiting to greet them. She was snuggled up to her large white wolf summon. Considering the weather she was really lacking clothing.

Kamada wore a purple kimono top that was pulled over her shoulders. She was short black shorts and purple leggings were pulled over her kneecaps. Black flats covered her small feet and two katanas were strapped to her back.

Sasuke and Hugo finally reached the top slightly out of breath. "Hello Naruto. Didn't I tell you I would be back for you," she cooed. "Where the fuck is Hinata?" Naruto clenched his bandaged fist. "Hinata?" she tried to play stupid.

"Don't play with me! Tell me where she is!!" Naruto bared his teeth. Kamada brushed her hair behind her ear, "unfortunately Hinata is busy with my lord. He sent me to entertain you for the moment," Kamada back flipped before Naruto could slash her throat open.

She landed soundly on her summons back. "My my, out for blood are we?"

"Look bitch I'm not here to play. I want Hinata back!!"

Sasuke pulled his sword from the sheet. Chakra radiated through the blade. His sharingan was activated. Hugo's eyes glowed bright and water swirled around him. Naruto stood in the front with his rasegan between his hands.

Kamada frowned. What was Akuma thinking this was suicide..Kamada licked her lips, she loved a little challenge here and there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata ran out of the chambers and tripped over a dead body. She held in her scream and got to her feet. She ran top speed down hall after hall. But she looked behind her and her byakagun showed Akuma walking calmly after her.

She frantically pushed open bronze double doors and closed them back. She was outside her feet slide on the iced over bridge leading the other part of the castle. She ran and slipped knocking her chin against the bridge. Her nails scratched at the boards and she stood up. She limped to the bronzed doors infront of her and hurried inside.

Hinata tried to catch her breath but when she looked behind her Akuma had vanished. "W-Where did he," Hinata cried. She looked around her surroundings. Wide windows were on both sides of the hall letting in the moonlight. Transparent sheer fabric hung from the ceiling. Hinata pushed through the sheets.

She ripped through the sheets till she found herself tangled in them. She fell to the ground taking the sheets with her.

'_How am I suppose to get out of here? What am I going to do? Where do I go?' _Tears streaked her face. She had to try something. Hinata pulled herself to the wall and sat there. Making ten handsigns Hinata melted into the wall and floor.

Akumas bare feet slide against the iced over bridge. He opened the bronze doors and entered the hall. He sighed and pulled the sheets to the side. Akuma walked over to the tall windows and peered out.

Hinata could see his shadow pulling something for the fur falling down his back. "I told you. I wasn't going to hurt Hinata. But you just had to push it. I hate it when people attack me."

Akuma threw a ten-inch needle at the wall behind him. The needle cut the skin on the side of Hinatas neck. Her genjutsu she was using to camouflage herself into the wall faded. Blood trickled down Hinatas neck to her collarbone.

"But I also love women who aren't willing to give themselves to me. Hard to get."

Hinata scrambled to her feet and ripped through the sheets. She felt like she wasn't going anywhere. Each sheet she ripped down was replaced by another. Akumas wild shadow loomed over her.

Growing tired of her fear and panicking Akuma knocked Hinata to the ground. Her pupils danced around looking for a way out. Tears ran down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily.

Akuma knelt infront of her wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Hinata if you join me you can still have Naruto."

"w-What do you mean?" She felt his hand in her hair again. "W-Who are you? How have you b-been watching me? I k-know why you choose Naruto but w-why me?"

"I choose you because you-re in love with the Kyuubi. You are his light. If I take his light I have him," his thumb pressed on Hinatas bruised cut lips. "you're also beautiful and powerful. The makings for a great companion and lover…"

"You have k-kamada."

"Kuran understands. She's not the jealous type."

"Who are you?"

Akuma let out a dry chuckle, "my lovely Hinata. We've met before." Hinata shook her head, "w-we have?"

"I swore to make you love me. To protect you from the war I started," he whispered in her ear. "N-No I don't know you," Hinata protested. "You may look," he told her.

Hinatas hands went up. Curiously her fingers brushed the oni mask. She felt the black fur falling down his shoulders then gripped the edge of the mask. She sucked in her breath and prepared to rip the mask off. But she couldn't she was scared.

She imagined Akuma with his face made of rotting flesh and peeling skin. Or demons eating away at his face sucking him dry. He could have a scarred ugly face and that's why he kept his face hidden. Or a old wrinkled and weathered face. He did say his seals liked to show his true form.

"Why are you hesitating?" He asked. She lowered her hands and eyes. "Look at me," he ordered in an harsh tone. Automatically her eyes went back to the Oni mask. "It's not everyday someone is blessed with the honor of seeing my face," he barked.

Hinata knew he was right. Kamada had known Akuma for months even went to bed with him without seeing his face. The man was an enigma, Hinata was cared of what this powerful man was hiding.

Akumas hand grasped the mask. His black fingernails scrapped at the clay and glass. Slowly he pulled the mask up and off his head. "Wait…." Hinatas eyes widened. She tried to remember. "No! Y-You..You can't be," she cried.

Under the mask was a beautiful face. A face crafted by gods. A face too beautiful, too prefect to be real. Akuma had the youthful (a/n: sorry to interrupt but I just sounded like Gai and Lee. Hilarious) face of an eighteen year old even though he stopped aging at twenty-two. Soft straight cinnamon hair fall past the nape of his neck. His bangs framed his face, some falling in his eyes.

Copper highlights mixed with blond streaked his hair. Striking almond shape eyes were the color of the brightest clear green Hinata had ever seen. Long dark eyelashes fluttered on his eyelids. His nose was straight. Not too long or round. And he had full lips, Hinata could see his canines resting on the bottom lip. He was muscular and lean, Body of a god.

Akuma chuckled and Hinata snapped out of her trance. It was like his beauty cast some spell on her.

"You c-can't be…"

"But I am…"

"You were Ichi all along…"

……………………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) Well…(passing out) I wrote my ass off. There you go!!! Biggest secret revealed, well sort of. I couldn't drag on forever without telling who Akuma was. Even though we still don't know who he is truly. Man, 20 chaps….Oh Yeah I drew a pic of Akuma. I really hate drawing guys but this one came out pretty good. Look at it and tell me what you think!!

Oh yeah another thing. My fighting scenes, I try my best to put them together. But I am NOT a ninji. I repeat I am NOT a ninja. I'm still trying to figure the jutsu crap out. So maybe it didn't make sense that Shino died and didn't put up much of a fight. It's cause I still don't understand he's fighting style. I wish I knew everyone's abilities but I don't. I hate doing research too.

Well Review Tell me what you think!!! Ask me question, drop off suggestions!


	21. Battlefield: Demon vs Demon

(a/n) Whoa 200 reviews, never got that many before.

Mg: (holding up award) First of all I like to thank Disney for ripping 'Mulan" off from another countries legend. I mean, come on. Disney hardly comes out with their own plots. Ummm, I'd like to thank Taichi spirit, Zeitz, and daikiraikimi for all the fanart. (sniffle sniffle)

Naruto: Can we just get to the story already.

MG: (bonks Naruto on head with her award) I'd like to thank for giving me this opportunity. And I'd like to thank all you reviewers!! Without you, I would not be writing this!

Naruto: Are you done yet?

MG: (evil glare)

Well everyone was like "Ichi….Akuma?!…WTF….Hinata marrying him?!!….I hate Akuma!!!" (evil laugh) Yep, Akuma being Ichi was planned from the beginning. Just like Kamada being a woman. Geesh, I didn't expect Akuma and Kamada be hated so much. Maybe Rinji…But not those two. They have reasons they're like that but I love my Ocs. (hugging Kamada and Akuma plushies) Maybe I'm a little overprotective of my badass bad guys.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"you c-can't be…"

"But I am."

"You were Ichi all along," Hinata whimpered. "You d-didn't look this prefect before." Akuma smiled, "the effects of my curse." He looped his arm around her and pulled her up. "Your father was so eager to marry you off it was easy to pursway him with my wealth and fake family name."

Hinata believed him. Her father gave her away to the highest bidder. "SO technically Hinata, you are mine," Akuma tilted her chin up. Hinatas hair was tangled and hanging wildly over her shoulders. Several scrapes were on her legs and elbows. The back of her small nightgown was ripped. Blood trickled down her neck runs ran down her leggings.

Hinata looked into his eyes, she couldn't pull her eyes away. His lips attacked hers, Hinata felt her energy being sucked right out of her. Her byakagun unactivated, her eyes slowly closed. She fell into Akumas arms. He held her limp body against him and kissed her temple. Then his body started dissolving..

………………………………………………………………….

Kamadas wolf summon, Yamainu jumped into the air avoiding Hugos water jutsu. Kamada held onto the soft fur and ripped the hair tie from her hair. **"Kami Haku Ha!!"** Hair shot at Hugo and Sasuke. Each individual strand spread out and rain down on them.

Naruto saw an opening and took it. He leapt towards, his nails aiming for her throat. Kamada ripped one of her katanas from her sash. Narutos long nails met cold steel. He kicked Kamada from the summons back. She pulled back her hair and fell into the snow. Her summon landed infront of her snapping his jaws.

"Yamainu entertain those two. I'll deal with the Kyuubi," Kamada ran around Yamainu at Naruto. **"Kami Kajou: Hair swirl,' ** Kamadas long silver hair created miniature tornadoes.

Yamainu head butted Sasukes whole body to the ground. Hugo slid infront of the younger boy. Water shoot from the commanders mouth creating a huge water serpent. As the serpent poured from the Hamasakis mouth it twirled around the summon. Hugo slapped his palms together. **"Umihebi Ori: Serpents Cage!!"**

The water serpent splashed against the white wolf enclosing the summon in an orb of water. Sweat formed on Hugos brows and he tried to concentrate. His glowing eyes glared at the drowning wolf. "Now Sasuke!"

Sasuke flipped into the air with his chidori blade above his head. As the blade cut through the water electricity shocked the summon. Then the blade sliced through the summons neck stopped halfway through decapitating Yamainu.

The water orb exploded and Kamada landed on Yamainus back. She slapped the wolfs back and his soft fur shoot out like a porcupine. "Sasuke!" Hugo wiped his wet bangs out of his face. Did the raining spikes impale Sasuke? He couldn't tell.

Kamadas head turned just in time to see Naruto hurling a rasegan at her. Down below Sasuke ripped the spiky fur from his wings. His skin was tanned and silver purple hair fell down his back. His red pupils looked up at the howling wolf. He didn't know want to have to use this form but the woman and her summon were so troublesome. No more holding back.

Naruto rasegan missed and Kamada grabbed hold of his arm. Her hair swirled around him, "I promise not to cause that much damage Naruto." The hair wrapped all around and started slicing into his body. Kamada smiled as his clothes ripped and blood was drawn. Then she looked at his face and her smiled was wiped off her face.

His red eyes looked crazy and his fangs were growing. Bubbling chakra was spreading slowly over his body. The chakra was burning at her hair and she unhanded him. With her katana she cut the hair from him.

One tail formed behind Naruto. He kicked Kamada in the chest and she was thrown from Yamainus back. Kamada was kicked with so much force she broke through the palace walls. Naruto jumped from the summon and ran on all fours.

"He's lost control," Sasuke tossed Yamainus fur to the ground. Hugo shallowed hard, he was hoping this wouldn't happen. He didn't have the jutsus to fix the weakened seal.

"We need to finish this and catch up before Naruto accidentally kills Hinata," Sasuke ran towards Yamainu. Hugo followed, water flowed from the snow and Hugo ran up the forming wave.

The wave formed into a tidal wave washing the summon away. Yamainu struggled against the currents and saw Sasuke jumping down. Sasukes sword pierced Yamainus snout. He ripped through the snout into the mouth then back out. Yamainu howled, a new hole showed through the top and bottom of his mouth. As Sasuke landed on a snow-covered hill Yamainu disappeared into the cloud he came from.

Kamada stood from of the pile of rubble she created. She popped her broken left arm back in place and peered out the gaping hole in the palace she created. The kyuubi was coming right at her. A second tail whipped behind him. In the distance she could see a body of water and huge clouds. Yamainu was gone, he reached his limit.

She braced herself as Naruto charged at her. His claws nearly ripped her nose off. Bubbling chakra started covering Narutos face and another tail formed. "Shit," Kamadas hair acted as a shield against Narutos fist. The impact from his fist sent Kamada flying through another wall.

She hit the wall and dust flew from the ceiling. 'My…ankle," Kamada cried. Naruto ran at her picking her up by her hair. He swung Kamadas broken body through another brick wall. She rolled to a stop coughing up blood. She reached up and touched her bloody scalp. He had ripped her hair out even when she turned it courser.

Kamada groaned and tried to sit up. But her body wouldn't let her. Naruto was slowly approaching the hole in the wall. His claws scrapped at the wall and red chakra was rolling under him like some kind of mist. The chakra touched her and started burning her skin.

Kamada struggled to roll away. She looked up wide-eyed at Narutos five tail form. Chakra was ripping around him. He looked like a fox demon and black slits stared down at her. His spiritual pressure was coming down on her crushing her bones. Tears leaked from her eyes and saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Village Hidden in the Leafs)

Tsunade stood on the top of the village walls. Binoculars were to her eyes and a flask of sake was in her other hand. She took a swig from the flask and lowered her binoculars. "Here the bastards come," she grunted. "Great I've been dying for some action," Anko twirled a kunai on her index finger. "Yeah! Cah!! How dare they try to evade us," Sakura was getting all wilded up. Ino shook her head.

Over the distance thousands of KT nin were running their way. Tsunade turned around and looked back at all the kunoichi and women anbu standing below. "They think since our men are gone we are defenseless," Tsunade shouted.

"They don't know how wrong they are!! They're made a big mistake by underestimating us. If anything they've left the strongest behind. Let's show them that!"

"Tsunade..giving peeps talks," Jiraiya appeared infront of her. "I don't find that funny," Tsunade frowned. "What are you doing back so soon?"

'I couldn't take being around all those men. Not a pretty girl in sight. Well there was one…But I'd rather be with you ladies," Jiraiya stuck his thumbs up.

Everyone:(sweatdrop)

"Seriously," Tsunade sighed. "Fine. Some asshole Rinji took over the fire HMK forces. Hinata Hyuuga was found out and was almost executed."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted. "Don't worry…she's okay," Jiraiya wedged his pinkie in his ear. "Well, where is she? Did you bring her with you/" Tsunade asked.

"Actually you won't believe this…the enemy save her!" Jiraiya laughed. "What! There's nothing good about the enemy saving her you idiot!" Tsunade whacked Jiraiya upside the head. "Don't worry Naruto went after her."

"That doesn't make anything better Jiraiya!! Why are you here?" Tsunade growled. "Naruto can handle this. I'm more worried about you ladies!" SLAP!! "you ass. You should have been taking care of Naruto and Hinata," Tsunade snarled. "What if he loses control?"

"He can handle himself….."

"Lady Hokage they're coming," Anko yelled. "Open the gates," Tsunade ordered. The women started out the gated line by line. She turned back towards Jiraiya, "we'll handle this later." She looked back at the fast approaching Kaminari Tsuchi nin. "This shouldn't take long…."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Narutos toenails scratched at the tiled floor. His chakra burned anything it touched. The right sleeve of Kamadas kimono was burned off. Third degree burns went up her arm. She squirmed and her now shortened hair hung in her face. She managed to crouch. With her right hand she wiped the blood from her chin only smearing the liquid. Finally she stood, her broken ankle throbbing under her.

"So this…this is you true power," blood leaked from her scalp into her eyes. Narutos mouth opened letting out a snarl mixed with an howl. "Akuma I'm sorry. I am still too weak," she whimpered. Naruto got down on all fours and ran at her.

Just as he was about to attack Hinatas body dropped infront of Kamada. Hinatas arms protectively outstretched, her eyes were blank. Narutos claws stopped mere centimeters from Hinatas chest. Narutos eyes flickered and he struggled to draw back his claws. He was having an internal struggle rather to rip both their hearts out or not to attack his beloved.

Sasuke and Hugo appeared at the third hole in the wall. "This isn't good," Sasuke observed. If you looked close enough you could see chakra strings controlling Hinatas body.

"**Go ahead kyuubi attack," ** a dark voice taunted. Narutos claws were so close to Hinatas chest the chakra was burning at her nightgown. **"Kill your lover.."** Naruto snarled and grabbed his ears.

"**Just as I thought…a weakness."** Up above black liquid dripped from the high ceiling. One droplet fell on Kamadas face. "Love?" She whimpered. Two muscular arms shot from the liquid grabbing at the ceiling. Akumas upper body was pushed from the flowing liquid. Quickly he fell between Kamada and Hinata.

"The Akuma Taiku," Hugo whispered. "That bastards controlling Hinata," Sasuke spat.

"AH Kyuubi," Akumas masked covered his face. "kamada use the seal and try to heal yourself. Then handle those two," he ordered. "Yes my lord," Kamada opened her top and rubbed the blood from her chin on her stomach seal.

The circular pattern glowed, Kamada felt Akumas power surging through her. Her anklebones molded together and her scalp stitched itself back together. Kamadas hair grew back to her ankles and the broken bones in her body pushed back in place.

Her left arm was no longer broken, she still had minor cuts and burns. In the blink of an eye Kamada was no longer behind Akuma but infront of Sasuke and Hugo.

"Well, look at you," Akuma smirked at Narutos demonic form. "No matter how much you deny your name you are defiantly the Kyuubi." Akumas arms looped around Hinatas small frame and he jumped several feet back.

"wh..wh," Narutos mouth snapped open and close. "What have you done to her…" A mixture of Kyuubis and Narutos voice came from his mouth. More of Kyuubis voice could be heard.

"Kyuubi I tried to make this easier on you before. All you had to do was join me and nobody would get hurt," Akuma outstretched his hand. The black liquid from above coated his arm. The sludge ran down his gloved right hand and formed a long katana. his left hand brushed the hair from Hinatas neck. He lightly kissed her long neck and her eyes shut slowly. The chakra strings holding her up disappeared, she fell against Akuma.

Narutos demonic red chakra swirled around the large room clashing with Akumas black chakra. With his right hand Akuma performed three hand signs. His index finger and middle finger were held up, **"sealing jutsu: Shijuu Ippuu. Lovers suicide seal." **

Hinatas right arm was ontop of Akumas and he raised his katana. The long black steel katana went through Hinata and Akumas forearm. Her red blood mixed with Akumas black spilling on the tiled floor.

The liquid on the ceiling formed into a square above and so did the blood spilling from Hinata. Akuma laid her in the new seal then stepped out. Hinata groaned the blood from her arm was being sucked into the red square seal. Red light blared up connecting with the ceiling, locking her in.

"You..die," Naruto growled. "Big threats," Akuma smirked. Naruto charged his claws met with the black steel of Akumas swords. Akuma sidestepped and swung his long katana. Naruto shifted to the side and the katana buried itself in the tile. Akuma was open and Naruto was going to take advantage of that.

Sasukes sword clashed against Kamadas two short katanas. Hugo was running behind her. The back of Kamadas hair shot out towards the commander. He twisted and crouched trying to avoid the strands of hair. As he appeared behind her water formed a staff in his hand. Kamada withdrew one of her katanas and stopped Hugos staff.

Hugo and Sasuke pushed their weapons harder. Kamadas knees bent but she wouldn't give into the pressure. "Kami…" The hair on the top of her head shot from her scalp. Hugo and Sasuke fell back to avoid the spikes. Kamada ran up to Hugo and her katana cut the bridge of his nose. She kicked him away.

Sasuke flew above her, **"Fire ball jutsu." ** Kamada ran below avoiding the falling fire. He swooped infront of the woman and grabbed her throat. Snakes slivered down his left arm close to her face. **"Kami Kajou."** Her hair surrounded his arm slicing the snakes. Sasukes wings flapped behind him and his kusanagi sword was rose high.

Before the lightening blade could hit her Kamada shouted.** "Karu Kouchuu!!" ** Her hair wrapped around her creating a protective armor. His blade connected with her left shoulderblade. Kamada back flipped away her hair whipped from around her body. Her left arm was broken again. She held up katana infront of her and spun in enough time to stop Hugos staff.

Water rushed out of Hugos mouth slamming into Kamadas body. She was thrown to the ground. Hugo ran towards her twirling his staff.

"Hugo!" Sasuke tried to stop him. Purple smoke drifted from Kamada scalp coating the whole room. Sasuke and Hugo instinctually covered their mouth and nose. Kamada smiled and stood, "too late. You've already breathed in my poison." She pointed at Hugo.

Hugo coughed and blood splattered through his fingers. Sasuke ran up and grabbed the commanders hand. Sasuke flew up breaking through the ceiling. The smile faded from Kamadas face and she followed them.

Naruto swung his claws at Akumas face but met Akumas forcefield. Transparent demons crept up his claws and Naruto hacked them to pieces. He created a small hole in Akumas barrier and started to pull it apart with both hands.

Akuma wasn't going to sit back and let him break through his barrier. He yanked his sword from the tile and swung a Narutos head. Naruto jumped up and landed beside Hinata.

The seal surrounding her was growing bigger spreading across the floor. "I wouldn't be worrying about her," Akumas sword cut Narutos arm. Naruto swung his hand this time breaking right through Akumas barrier. His claws shattered the oni mask and sent the demon skidding across the floor. Narutos licked the dark blood from his claws.

Akuma stood and touched the hole in his cheek. The fur from his demon mask fell to the ground soon followed by Akumas kimono top. Black markings crept up his upper body and blackness seeped from his body. Horns broke through the skin on his forehead and his black fingernails grew. "I didn't want to show my cursed form but you give me no choice Kyuubi!!"

On the ceiling the Shijuu Ippu seal was changing. Blood red liquid ran to the center and a demons face appeared snapping its jaws and screaming. Hinata squirmed on the ground moaning.

Akumas and Narutos claws clashed. They pushed forward. Akumas glowing green eyes peering into Narutos black eyes. Akuma kneed Naruto and jumped up kicking Narutos face. He grabbed Narutos fox ears and kneed him in the face.

Narutos body was knocked back and he crouched down on all fours. He opened his mouth and a tiny orb was forming. His tails curled around him.

"I won't give you the chance!" Akuma kicked Narutos chest. Naruto was knocked back into the Shijuu Ippuu seal. Naruto stood and tried to run out the seal but the red light acted as a wall. The Kyuubi pounded away at the wall. Above the demons face twisted and the ground started to shake. The face came from the ceiling crushing Naruto and Hinata.

Lighted swarmed around them. Naruto felt as if his muscles were being torn from his bones. As if his bones were being crushed to gravel and he was burned alive…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke stood on the iced over roof. The wind blew hard whipping snow in his face. "No sign of her," he mumbled. Hugo was kneeling on the ground coughing up blood. His blood had created a small pool. Sasuke ripped his tattered clothes from his upper body. "What kind of poison could she have used?"

"I'm fine," Hugo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You've reached your limit," Sasuke frowned. "I can still fight!" Hugo shouted then another coughing fit erupted. "I must fight. I am your commander. I..I should have never let it come to this," Hugo struggled to stand. "If I had sent Hinata back home the day I met her than she would have never been put in danger."

Hugos cerulean eyes flashed and he peered ahead of them. Kamada was walking up the slanted roof.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto cracked open his eyes and squinted as blinding white light greeted him. He looked down at his hands and saw they were normal. He touched his black vest and shirt. "wh.." His voice cracked. He looked around his white empty surrounding. Snowflakes fell in his palms. Suddenly the smell of lavender and vanilla filled his nose.

"_Hinata?" He turned and saw a girl slowly coming towards him swaying her hips. She wore a white dress that stopped an inch above her knees. A white-laced veil covered her face. She topped infront of him and Naruto pulled back her veil._

_Hinata smiled at him, his fingers grazed her cheeks. "Naruto.." Naruto brought her into his arms. "Hinata I finally found you. If Akuma had hurt you…" Hinata pulled back and looked into his eyes, "he didn't hurt me. I was more worried about you."_

"_Hinata.." Naruto leaned in to kiss her but her hand stopped his lips. "Naruto I have something to show you." She grabbed his hands then ran off without him into the white fog. "Hinata..wait!" He stumbled after her. Just as he moved pale arm narrowly missed him._

_Through the fog Naruto entered a forest. "Hinata?" He stumbled through the forest bending under vines. The forest seemed familiar like he had been there before. "Hinata?" He could hear moans and hurried down a moss-covered hill. "Hin-" Narutos eyes widened and his heart stopped._

_Below in the grass his comrade, best friend was hovering over his love. They were hardly clothed. Hinatas hands were buried in Sasukes hair. He was thrusting into her kissing her neck. "W-Why…" Hinata looked at him and wrapped her arms around Sasukes neck._

"_Why are you showing me this!?" Narutos eyes turned red and the whiskers on his cheeks spread. "Why am I showing you this?" Hinata stood infront of him. Everything went white and the wind blew the veil in her face. "I love Sasuke Naruto. Showing you this is the only way to get you to figure things out. You're so dense," Hinata giggled. _

_Naruto held his breaking heart, "you..you love Sasuke? But I thought…" Hinata cut him off, "but you thought I loved you Naruto-Kun?"_

"_yes…"_

"_You said it yourself Naruto. No one could love a demon."_

"_Don't listen to her Naruto," another Hinata appeared behind him. His red eyes glared at her. She was wearing a red ripped nightgown. This was the real Hinata. "She's not me Naruto! I love you, even if the kyuubi is sealed in your body," Hinata held her hand to her heart. _

"_My clan would never except you Naruto. We could never be together," the white Hinata swayed closer to Naruto. "Naruto don't listen to her! I don't care what my clan thinks!" Hinata protested._

"_Hinata," he gazed at her. She held her hand out. "DO you have feelings for Sasuke?" He asked. Hinatas mouth opened and she looked away. "No."_

"_You're lying," Naruto growled. The white Hinata giggled. 'Did you..sleep with him?" He growled. Hinata flinched, "of course not. You're my first Naruto," Hinata cried. _

"_You still have feelings for him," Naruto groaned. Before Hinata could deny it Sasuke appeared beside the white Hinata. He wrapped his arm around her waist. The white Hinatas cheek rested against his chest. "You lose again dobe."_

"_you! You always get everything I want!!" Naruto lashed out at Sasuke and Hinata. They disappeared in a white cloud taking Naruto with them. "Naruto!!" Hinata jumped forward and fell on the ground._

_She shivered and hugged herself. Just when she found him, she was alone again. Snow stuck to her hair and her tears froze. Then she heard snarling behind her. She turned to see Narutos four-tail form crouching behind her._

_He was foaming at the mouth showing his fangs. "N-Naruto?" She wondered if he was hurt. She stepped close to him and his claws slashed her side._

_Blood poured from her wound and she held her hands to the gash. "N-Naruto," she pleaded with him. Rage and hate were pouring from his pores. "Y-You don't want to kill me," she whispered._

_His body twitched and he ran up to her kicking her to the ground. He rose his clawed hand and buried it into Hinatas stomach twisting and tearing at the flesh._

_Tears fell from Hinatas eyes and blood dripped from the corner of her lips. She grabbed his arm, "You're not Naruto…."_

…………………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) And so hinata dies…..(clears throat) Well Kamada is getting beat up for once. I'm sure everyone is cheering about that. Well a new chap should be up fri or Satu. Wait for it. In the meantime drop off a review!!


	22. Battlefield: Shippu Ippu seal

(a/n) There was a mistake in the last chapter. Sasuke was in konoha..Error, it was suppose to say Sakura. Sorry bout that. Seems like everyone is confuse. (rubs back of head) Sorry, maybe this chapter will clear things up for you.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata held Narutos arm. His clawed hand twisted in her stomach, blood caught up her throat trickling out of her mouth. "You're not Naruto," the veins around her eyes crept up and formed a silver floral pattern. She closed her eyes then they snapped open revealing her glowing iced over pupils. The 'Naruto' impostor shrieked.

_The red chakra evaporated showing the red demon under. The demon was skeleton-like with bat wings flapping around him._

_Chakra surged through Hinata. The white surrounding started to break apart. With one palm Hinata broke through the demons skull. His body crumbled back. Hinata ignored the pain in her abdomen and stood. _

_The white surroundings broke apart and changed into a dusty red desert. Hinata looked behind her. A young Naruto stood alone. Infront of Naruto was everyone from their village. They looked disgusted, snickering. Hinata and Sasuke were in the middle holding each other._

"_Look at him…"_

"_Why don't you just die!"_

"_Demon!!"_

"_Naruto!!" Hinata ran across the scaly desert ground. She grabbed his shoulder. Tears leaked down his cheeks and his eyes were blank. "Naruto it isn't that way anymore. You have people who care about you. Who love you." The young boy shook his head. "Naruto I love you! If you don't believe me look in my eyes. I'll show you the truth!" Hinata cried._

_Naruto looked into her white eyes and Hinata feed him memories of them being together. His eyes turned crystal blue and his body was back to its normal size. "Hinata.."_

"_This is all part of Akumas plan. He wants your body Naruto," Hinata leaned against him. "Hinata you're hurt!"_

"_Don't worry Naruto. I-I'm fine," she looked away. "This is all a small sacrifice ..to save you." _

"_No…he'll pay," red overpowered the blue in his eyes. Slowly red chakra ran up the surface of his skin. He held Hinatas shoulders, "It's my turn to protect you Hinata, just like I promised."_

"_But Naruto.."_

"_I won't allow my one love to get hurt…because of the Kyuubi." Nine tails danced behind Naruto and his chakra completely covered him except for his face. His voice was changing. "I love you and I hate myself for getting you hurt." He threw his arms around her. _

_Everything was breaking apart, the Kyuubis chakra was disintegrating everything. Wind whipped around them and they fell through the ground. With Hinatas atokusare kako she could see the demons being burned. Their ashes bounced off Narutos swirling chakra._

They landed back in the blood seal. The giant demon face above them howled and sunk into the seal it came from. Hinatas grip on Naruto was slipping and she was thrown from the seal. "Naruto!!"

He remained in the shijuu ippuu as it enclosed around him eating at his large amounts of chakra. "Just as I thought," Akuma held one hand up trying to control the seal. Hinata felt her stomach and found it was healed.

"YOU!!!" Hinata stood and ran at Akuma. "Why so bold now?" his eyes fell on her. Before she could reach him his barrier threw her back. Her head slammed against the tiled floor.

Blood leaked from her forehead into her eye. Her cheek rested against the cool ground and she stared at Naruto. The seal was wrapping around Narutos body. Red markings crawled up his skin ripping the clothes from his body. The Kyuubi chakra went into the seal but his nine tails still whipped around him.

Narutos ripped at his hair. Screams of agony escaping his mouth. "N-Naruto." Hinata held her hand out. Her eyes slowly closed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasukes kusanagi deflected Kamadas hair and she kicked at his chest but he blocked the kicks. Behind her Hugo twirled his staff. The staff was blocked by Kamadas kami haku. Hugo scooped a handful of snow from the roof. He blew the snow on his staff. Ice spread up Kamadas hairs. "You bastard," Kamada snarled. The ice froze to her forehead gluing her in her place.

"This is it," Sasuke rose his lightening sword. Kamadas eyes widened. The sword slashed through her chest and abdomen. Red blood marked the pre white snow. "Shit," Hugo coughed up more blood. His hold on Kamada was slipping.

The ice melted and Kamada cut her hair free. Her hair fell unevenly on her neck. Before her hair could grow back Sasuke kicked her in the chest. Kamada fell back into the hole Sasuke had originally created.

Her body slapped against the cold ground. She could taste metallic blood in her mouth. She had landed on stomach. Several of her ribs were broken. Her left arm was broken and she was out of chakra. Tears trickled from her eyes, she had failed her master. Now she would die.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Narutos body dropped to the ground twitching. His tails disappeared but his eyes were still red. On his bare back the red seal had formed a diamond with a strange pattern in the middle. Roses were engraved in the seal. His eyes closed.

Akuma wiped the sweat from his brow. His arms started to sink back into his forehead and the holes closed. He stood and walked around Hinata to Naruto. "It's done..your'e mine," Akuma smiled. His barrier picked Narutos unconscious form up.

As Naruto was being held to his feet Akuma walked around him observing the seal. He swooped Narutos limp body over his shoulder then walked over to Hinata.

"He figured out one must be sealed to escape the dreamscape. Hinata, you were not the obvious choice," Akuma looked down at the small girl. "I know you'll seek me out. That is fine for you are mine also." With that said he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke pointed his blade at the broken women. Hugo landed behind him holding his hand to his mouth. "Finish it," Hugo wiped the blood from his lips. Lightening jumped from the blade and Sasuke lowered the blade above her neck.

"What are you waiting for!! Kill me asshole!!" Kamada spat blood at his feet. "As you wish," Sasuke rose his sword and brought it down.

Before the blade could decapitate Kamada a foot slammed against Sasukes face knocking him from his feet and into Hugo. Sasuke flipped and his wings dug into the ground stopping himself.

"My lord," Kamada found herself in the arms of Akuma. Her injured body leaned against him and Naruto was tossed over his shoulder.

"So that is the Akuma Taiku," Hugo snarled. "And with his face showing." Sasuke rose to his feet staring the older man down. "Sasuke wait-"

Sasuke appeared infront of Akuma. Akuma smirked as Sasukes kusanagi came towards his head in slow motion. As the blade connected Akuma disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Sasuke growled and threw his sword to the ground. "That was Naruto over his shoulder," Hugos eyebrows furrowed together. "What did he do to Hinata?"

Sasuke was already running to where Hinata was. His wings melted into his skin and he turned back to normal. "Hinata!!" He called out frantically. The room was destroyed. Rubble was everywhere and the ceiling looked as though it cave in at any moment. "Hinata!!" He started digging through the dirt, rocks and broken wood.

Then he heard her crying. "Hinata," He lifted a large plank, Hinata was curled under it. Blood leaked from her forehead into her left eye, she was drained. There was a cut on her bottom lip and several cuts and bruises on her body. Her red nightgown was ripped in several places. Her fingernail were broken to the point they bleed.

"He took Naruto," she cried. Tears rained down her cheeks creating streaks of dirt on her face. She bit her bottom lip to muffle her cries, "this is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten captured."

"Hinata," Sasuke lifted her with ease. "Hey," Hugo was limping closer to them. In his hands was a large black scroll Jiraiya had given Naruto. "Good you found her," he sighed. "Hugo," Hinata was glad he was all right. "That's Narutos scroll," Sasuke pointed out.

"N-Naruto.." Hinata tried to move out of Sasukes arms. "Let me have it."

"Whoa now Hinata. You're hurt don't move too much," Hugo stated. He strapped the scroll around his waist, "You can have it but just wait."

"I'm fine! We need to go after Naruto!" Hinata shouted. "No!!" Sasuke started carrying her out. Hugo silently followed. "Don't you care Sasuke! Akuma is going to kill Naruto! We have to do something!!"

"No! Hinata I was to get Naruto back as much as you to but we don't know where they took him. And look at us Hinata," Sasuke ordered.

She looked at her commander. Hugos lips were turning blue and he was staggering a bit. Sasuke was breathing unevenly. "We're at our limit. Hugo is poisoned and we need to get you out of here before Rinji tries to pull another execution stunt."

"He thinks you're working with the enemy," Hugo added. "B-But.." Hinata covered her face as more tears flooded from her eyes.

Once they had reached a hill they saw how the battle turned out. A side from the burning buildings they could see piles of bodies. Most were Kaminari Tsuchi nin. It looked like the HMK had won the battle, maybe it was because their leader weren't fighting.

"We better get out of here," Hugo staggered ahead. "Commander!!" Kiba who was riding on Akumaru landed beside them. "Hinata!! You found her-" Hugo clamped his hand over the loud mouths mouth. "Shut up will ya. I don't want Rinji showing up."

Neji and Tenten landed beside them. "Gah! You brought them too! You idiot!" Hinata met her cousins gaze then looked away ashamed. "Neji."

"Hinata you're all right," Kiba smiled. "Are you hurt? Why don't you ride on Akumarus back," he snatched Hinata from Sasuke arms. Akumaru barked happily as his comrade rested on his back.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba looked around. Then he stopped. "H-he..He's not…not Naruto!"

"Stop it Kiba," Hinata cried. Losing Shino had dealt a huge blow to her heart but now Naruto… "Akuma took Naruto. He plans on using the Kyuubi. The whole war..was part of a plot. Akuma, I've even met him before. My father was planning on marrying me off to that man!"

Neji finally spoke, "What! Surely Hiashi knew who he was."

"No Akuma was posing as a man from tea. Money decided my fate."

"Hiashi," Neji spat. "Naruto… what are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"Find him," Sasuke stated. Hinata nodded then she noticed Nejis cold eyes. "Neji you're not going to stop me! I love Naruto and I'm going to bring him back!!" Everyone was blown away by Hinatas strong outburst.

Neji squeezed the bridge of his nose, "makes sense."

"Neji."

"But I'm coming with you." Of course there was a catch. "I'm your guardian. Let me protect you, not the other way around," he smirked. "I'm coming too!" Tenten rose her hand. "Like hell you are," Neji pushed down her hand. "Neji!"

"You're going to report all of this to the Hokage," he ordered. Tenten pouted but he ignored her. "I'm coming. Maybe I can sniff out Naruto," Kiba patted Hinatas back. "And of course I'm coming to look after our princess," Hugo smiled at Hinata. "Maybe we should get the other," Kiba thought of Shikamaru, chouji and Lee.

"No," Hugo said firmly. "By looking for Naruto you'll be labeled as deserters. Another crime punishable by death. " Kiba shallowed hard, Hinata snorted. "But commander.."

"I said no-" Hugo started coughing. Blood splattered through his fingers. "Hugo," Hinata struggled off Akamaru and landed next to Hugo. "Kamadas poison," Sasuke said. "No," Hinata couldn't use medical jutsu she was out of chakra. "Hugo," she wailed.

"Stop crying in my ear," Hugo chuckled. "Tenten take the commander back to camp first," Neji ordered. Tenten nodded and wrapped her arm around Hugo.

"Damn it. Sorry Hinata," Hugo wiped the blood from his lips. "Wait," he unstrapped Narutos scroll from his waist then digged in his pockets and dropped a bag of money in Hinatas hands. She took the heavy scroll and strapped it to her back.

"Be careful Hinata. One wrong step with those guys and you end up like me," Hugo sighed. Hinata nodded, "I'll see you again right?" He smiled, inside he didn't know. Tenten and Hugo flew in one direction as the others flew in another.

………………………………………………………………………………….

( Village Hidden in the Leafs)

Tsunade stood on the wall her summon was behind her. The sight right below her made her chuckle. The men were demolished, they didn't stand a chance. They dropped like flies while none of her nin were brought down.

Even though it was an easy win over her she felt something had went wrong. She looked up at the setting sun.

"Tsunade!' Jiraiya dropped beside her nearly knocking her from the wall. "You.." She rolled up her sleeve and knocked him upside the head. "Gah!! That was a little harder than usual,' Jiraiya held his pounding head.

"That's for deserting your comrades! No telling what Naruto has done," Tsunade growled. "I'm sure he's fine. Nothing can take that kid down," Jiraiya muttered. "You said he found the Akuma Taiku right?"

"Yep only one to survive too."

"I just have a bad feeling. The Kaminari Tsuchi has such strong leaders but their nin," Tsunade snorted. "I feel like there's more to this war than world domination."

Jiraiya shrugged, he probably was half listening to her rant. Anko dropped beside Tsunade. "Lady Hokage they're retreating." Jiraiya peeked around Tsunade, "well hello Anko." Anko cringed, "not you again." She even plucked a kunai from its holder.

"Get rid of the bodies," Tsunade interrupted. "yes ma am," she disappeared. "Ma'am?" Tsunade grunted. "Anyway Jiraiya get your ass back out there and find Naruto!"

………………………………………………………………………….

The first person Tenten ran into was Kakashi. "Mr. Hatake," Tenten dragged Hugo to the copy ninja. "Hugo? What the hell happened to you?" Hugo tried to smile, "Kakashi-chan."

"Kakashi-chan?" Tenten repeated her eyebrows went up. "umm, he's poisoned." Kakashi took the half-conscious commander from the girls arms. "Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure what is going on either. All I know is that Naruto has been captured," Tenten feed him the information. "So the others went after him," Kakashi sighed. "I'll let you know everything," Hugo spoke. "Well, I have to report back to the Hokage," Tenten was about to jumped into the trees. "Wait Tenten." Kakashi stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Don't dare tell anyone of this man calling me chan! It's not like that." He stated in a bored tone. Tenten smiled at the two gorgeous men. Yaoi images filled her head, "sure." Then she was off.

"Stupid women always liking men on men," Kakashi groaned. "We need to get you to the infirmary. If it isn't too late," he started jumping through the trees to the campground. Hugos eyes cracked open, "this whole war was a plot. People died for one reason…"

Kakashi didn't understand. "Naruto," Hugo said before his eyes closed and blood came from his mouth and nose.

……………………………………………………………….

(New hideout)

Kamadas bare feet slapped against the marble floor. Her hair stayed at her neck, after all the damage her hair was having trouble repairing itself. Her arm was in an sling and her chest was bandaged. The gash through her chest and abdomen only healed halfway.

Infront of her the Kyuubi was holding himself. The seal on his back was changing him. Morphing his body, letting the Kyuubi take over him. He was crouching, his golden mane had grown long. Streaks of red and copper mixed in. His muscles flexed, sweat dripped off of him. His long nails were scratching into his flesh.

Kamada stepped closer to him. Lightening flashed illuminating the room more. She knelt infront of him. "Does it hurt?" He was growling, the answer she expected. "It hurts even more when the one you love is taken from you."

Naruto lashed out but invisible chains that twisted around his neck and body held his body. Kamada looked into his crazed bloodthirsty eyes. His fangs snapped and foam was escaping his mouth. His muscles looked as if they could break the chains of the seal. His hair hung wildly behind him and over his face.

She was a little frightened, something she rarely felt. But she was also excited. She licked her lips and stood. He was wild and untamed right now. If he was let go he could wipe out a whole country. He was blood thirsty wanting to bathe in human blood.

She could give him a little she supposes. Kamada loosened the sash of her kimono. Her creamy pale shoulder was revealed. Naruto seemed to thrash around more at seeing the exposed flesh.

She crouched and slid a little closer to the sealed demon boy. Just as she was about to inch forward into Narutos range she stopped. "What are you doing?" a icy voice asked behind her. She didn't need to turn to see who it was. Akuma stood behind her, his mask was propped on top her head.

She stood and turned to him. "Is….he exciting you?" Akuma ran his fingers through her short hair. Kamada didn't answer. "Are you upset with me?" Akuma smirked. He fished through her thoughts. "You're jealous of the Hyuuga."

Kamada glared at him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her soft lips. "Kuran you are my one and only love." Kamada looked away. Akuma grinned evilly at Naruto. "Don't touch him. You would have ruined the seal. We didn't work this hard to ruin it now."

"Yes my lord," she buried her cheek in his kimono. "The Kyuubi is finally mine.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

(a/n) I was trying to draw Hinata and Sasuke and it just didn't work out. They looked nothing like their suppose to. Well Hinata didn't die! As for Hugo, I'm not so sure. (naruto fans throwing cans) Yep naruto is in Akumas hand now. I'll try to post one more chapter. I can't make any promises though. Thanks and Review!!! STILL TAKING FANART PLEASE!!


	23. Battlefield: Possession

(a/n) Well-Well, I'm back! Only for a little while though. I got more bad news. My school is year round, unfortunately I still don't have a laptop. don't know, I'll try to figure something out.

……………………………………………………………………

Hinata sat alone in the cold grass fumbling with the hem of her oversized robes. Her hair was dull and black circles were around her eyes. Several of her fingernails had to be bandaged because of her broken fingernails. Other than that she had no other injures. But she felt like she was hurting, like her chest was empty.

It had been a week, they still could not find Naruto. Kiba would catch a whiff of Narutos scent but then it was covered up again. Hinata feared the worse. Time was flying by and there was no telling what Akuma was doing. Or if Naruto was even still alive.

Hinata looked at the black scroll next to her. The silver detailing glowed and she touched the smooth parchment.

"You should open it," Sasuke stepped from behind a tree. Hinata was startled a bit but quietly regained her composure. "How long have you been there?" Sasuke sat next to her, "long enough to see you cry." Hinatas bloodshot eyes looked up at him, 'crying is all I can do right now."

"Have you tried using your eyes?"

"M-My atokusare kako."

Sasuke nodded, "It shown you things before." Hinata thought then shook her head, "it's still not working correctly. My byakagun chooses what to show me."

"He's still alive," Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata held her heart. "Hinata you have to stop acting like this. You must be ready for battle. If you are depressed then your skills suffer.

"…………."

"Naruto sacrificed himself to save you."

"It's s-so hard," Hinata cried. "There's some way to get him out of this," Sasuke stood. "We'll leave soon." He started toward the others. "S-Sasuke," she bowed. Sasukes eyebrows went up, "we're going to have to get you new clothes."

Hinata looked down to see what he was talking about. She immediately turned a shade of red at seeing the robes neckline exposing her chest.

"S-Sorry," she held the robes closed. He continued on without her. She reached out to pick Narutos scroll up. As her fingertips brushed the old paper it throbbed. She slowly opened the scroll. The first image her eyes fell on made her gasp.

"T-That's the seal…"

…………………………………………………………………………..

Rinji busted into the infirmary pushing med nin out his way until he was over Hugos bed. The commanders lips were blue, there was a clear oxygen mask over his face. Dark circles were around his eyes and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

"Hugo tell me what happened!!" Rinji jerked the half conscious man up by his hospital gown. "Commander!!" Three nin tried to pull him back. Rinji swatted them away like flies. "Hugo!!" Hugos eyes cracked open then he snapped them back close. "Get up bastard and tell me what you saw!!" Rinji shook the weak man.

Hugo was annoyed and tired. He pushed Rinji arm away. Hugo rose his shaking hand and pulled finger after finger down till his middle was left. "Why you-"

"Full of energy," Kakashi stood behind Rinji. "Why did you drag back a dead corpus," Rinji grunted. By then Hugo had drifted back into a deep sleep. "Such a disgrace to the Hamasaki family." Kakashi glared, " he's in critical condition, he can't make a report now."

Rinji snorted, "three of our nin and that girl are missing. There is something going on, a conspiracy." Kakashi scratched his scalp, "I admit I feel like something else is brewing with the Kaminari Tsuchi. But Hinata Hyuuga and the three missing nin have nothing to do with it."

Rinji pushed by Kakashi. "You can stop acting now," Kakashi sighed. Hugo cracked one eye open and pulled off his oxygen mask. "thought he'd never leave," he smiled and placed his mask back on. "SO Akuma has Naruto. This whole time he was after the Kyuubi," Kakashi sighed. "Should the Kages be informed?"

Hugos eyebrows furrowed together and he started breathing unevenly. The med nins rushed to Hugos bed. It was not looking good. Kakashi wanted to know all of what the water commander had seen.

…………………………………………………………………………

Akuma stood infront of the demonic boy. Naruto was laying on the cold marble floor breathing heavily. The seal had drained him completely. "Looks like it's time," Kamada was leaning against a wall. Akuma smirked and ripped his sword from his sash. He pierced both his wrist and as the blood dripped from his wrist he walked around the black circular seal trapping Naruto.

The blood was drained in by the Shijuu ippuu. Akuma ripped his demon mask from his face and sat infront of Naruto. Black markings moved up Akumas pale skin. Two long horns pushed through the skin of his forehead.

He performed ten quick hand signs. _**"Youkai Ashidai!!!"**_ Akumas neon green eyes flashed and the demons around him flew to the glowing seal.

Naruto squirmed in the new seal. He laid on his back screaming out. His eyes rolled back in his head. Red chakra swirled around him but was compressed by the double seal. Akuma had one hand held out controlling the seal.

"When the time is right we lead the Hyuuga to us," he smirked. Kamada walked slowly to him, her hips swayed seductively. She uncrossed her arms from over her chest and wrapped them around his neck. She sat in his lap. Her head was tilted so his horns didn't pierce her forehead. "SO there's no other way?" Her lips brushed his. He nipped her bottom lip, "if there was I wouldn't have went through all the trouble."

Kamadas eyes looked sad, "then can I make love to this body one last time?" Akuma chuckled, "such a foolish question." He ripped her kimono open, that was her answer. She freed herself from the fabric and kissed her lover.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Through the thick forest Hinata led the three men behind her. She zipped through the tall trees and up the snow covered hills. "Hinata slow down," Kiba and Akamaru were falling behind. Sasuke landed on a branch beside her, "Hinata do you even know where you're going?" Hinata glanced at him before dropping on a lower branch. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about the pulse of the scroll.

The black scroll throbbed against her back like a heartbeat. Once she started in this direction the pulse got faster and faster. She was sure the scroll was leading her to Naruto.

"Just trust me," she whispered and fell onto another hill. Suddenly Hinata felt the skin around her eyes prick. Her eyes iced over against her will and silver veins crept around her skin. Hinata lost her footing on a thin branch and tumbled down below. Her surroundings broke apart like glass and she landed in a black tunnel.

She spotted a small light and fell toward it.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

There was a loud pop and Hinatas vision turned white. Her body felt as if it was being compressed, her thoughts scrambled. When she woke she was laying on her stomach with her cheek pressed against the cold stone floor. Her vision was blurry, pain ran through her limbs. Slowly her eyes focused and she stared ahead of her.

_Akuma sat infront of her a foot away. His oni mask was propped on his head, black fur fell down his bare back. Black markings crept like snakes around his naked upper body. His right hand was held out as if he was reaching for something. Hinata grinded her teeth and stood fast. She wobbled on her weak feet. Now she could see what Akuma was doing. Up ahead of the demon lord was Naruto trapped in a glowing red seal._

_Long golden hair was matted to Narutos forehead, saliva dripped from his mouth. He was on his back like a dying bug. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his skin was deadly pale._

_Fury raged in Hinata, she ripped a kunai out and rushed at Akuma. She was not sure if it was possible to hurt Akuma in this state. She didn't care, all she could feel was Narutos pain and hear his screams falling on deaf ears. Hinatas feet slapped on the ground and her kunai was swung on a low sweep._

_Akumas ears twitched and he caught Hinatas kunai wielding hand with his left. "But how?" Hinata gasped. "Using your eyes to strike me down," Akuma looked disgusted. His neon eyes went from the seal to Hinata. _

"_I can sense your spiritual presence Hinata," he peered into her iced eyes. She looked down at her body. Her hands were glowing silver, "spiritual…" Hinata stared back at Akuma. The black seal creeping on his body marked his beautiful face. Two horns pierced through his forehead, his canines rest on his full bottom lip._

_He snarled, yanking her arm he brought her into his lap. With one hand he disarmed her and grabbed a fistful of her navy hair. His right was still outstretched toward Naruto focusing on the seal. "I won't have you interfering Hyuuga," his lips brushed hers. _

_Hinata scanned her surrounding, committing it all to memory. "Do you really think you can kill me?" He tightened his grip on her hair. "Yes, I will be the one to destroy you. I don't care if I lose my life trying…I will free Naruto!" Hinata said with so much fierceness Akuma shook._

"_Watch what you say," he growled. The grip on her hair tightened pulling her head back. Akuma gazed at her long slender exposed neck. "I love you but I won't hesitate to put you down!" He brought his lips down to her neck. He sunk his long fangs into her neck ripping the flesh open. _

Hinata screamed, her surroundings broke apart like glass. She was spinning into oblivion. She held her severed neck, the wind whipped around her. Hinata spirit was slammed painfully into her body. She flung from Nejis arms. Blood spilled out her mouth.

They were on the snow covered forest floor, everyone crowding around her. Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru. Neji was holding her up. She ignored their worried faces. "I know where he is!!"

………………………………………………………………………………

Akuma cursed, he could still feel her warmth on him. Anger was building up inside him. Why now, he has almost completed the seal. "Kamada!!!" In the blink of an eye Kamada appeared beside her lover. Her arms were folded over her chest, keeping her lavender kimono closed. "Yes my lord,' her tone was more bitter than usual.

"Get the men prepared for battle," his face was twisted with scorn and hate, maybe even desperation. Kamada pretended not to notice his shaken state. "As you wish."

"Another thing. Kill them all…"

"Even the Hyuuga?" Kamadas eyebrows went up. For so long Akuma warned her not to harm the precious Hyuuga Girl, why the sudden change. "If she stands in my way. SO be it!"

………………………………………………………………………………

(Time jump)

Her eyes opened, pools of crimson. Tight leather pants covered her lower half, sitting low on her hips. Boots came up to below her knees. She wore a violet corset, black silk tied up the front a bow rest between her cleavage. Leather fingerless gloves covered her tiny soft hands. Two katanas were tied to her sides and a kunai hoster was on her left leg.

Her silky silver hair fell messily to the nape of her neck. She clenched and unclenched her hands, then flexed her arm muscles. Her arms had healed completely. Her pale pink lips stretched into a smile. Kamada stood in the entrance of the dark fortress. Stepping into the harsh sun cold air whipped her hair.

Her men stood in formation across the barren land surrounding the fortress. Snow and ice covered the gray rocky land. In the far distance the forest stopped.

Kamada smirked, they were there. As if they were contemplating on what to do. She wasn't going to give them time to think. They were dressed in all black clad. The figure in the front was a woman wearing a cloak to cover her face. Kamada started walking. Her men looked up at their beautiful commander. "No one touch the girl, she's mine," her eyes flashed sending chills through the marrow in their bones. "Exterminate the others. Show them no mercy!" With that said her men started toward the thick forest in the distance.

"Looks like they're giving us no choice," Neji grumbled. Kiba cried out, "but there's gotta be more than thousands of them do there." Akamaru whined. Hinata stood motionless in front of them, the wind whipped her cloak. Sasuke could see the silver veins dancing around her eyes. "Are you scared Kiba? Would you like to back down?" Neji snorted.

"Enough," Sasuke ripped off his cloak. He was naked from the waist up except for the gloves stopping below his elbows. The others watched as his muscles flexed and his skin turned from ivory to a rich tan. Wings sprout from his back and his navy hair turned light purple falling to his waist. He peered at them with black eyes with crimson pupils.

"These men can't even call themselves ninja. All we have to worry about is that cursed woman and the demon lord."

All three men and dog stepped into a line with Hinata. "The woman is min," she whispered. "What! She is too dangerous," Neji growled Hinatas iced eyes fell on him silencing him. "We should go," Sasuke peered through the shrubby at the approaching men. "But first……."

Sasuke bit his finger. As the blood trickled from the wound he performed several hand signs.

Kamada was walking through the stampede of her men. Up ahead in the forest a huge cloud formed. Her men were screaming. She did not need the cloud to clear for her to see. A huge snake summon was eating her men. Five figures moved through her men cutting them down with ease. Kamada saw no need to move, she stopped in the middle of the rocky terrain. She would come to her, as always.

Unexpectedly behind Kamada the top of the fortress was blown off. Kamada glanced back questionably. Red chakra swirled up into the sky. The pressure was suffocating, it caused the fortress to crack apart.

Hinatas palm hit a mans face causing his skin to rip off. To her left Kiba and Akamaru fought. To her right Neji was forming orbs of chakra. She felt arms lift her from the ground. She shrieked, prepared to attack. "Hold on," Sasuke breathed in her ear. They lifted into the air. The wind ripped the hood of her cloak off, she stared into Sasukes eyes.

Her leaf forehead protector was around her forehead and her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. _**"Tsukuyomi: Fire ball jutsu,"**_ a rain of flames fell on the men below. Hinata could see Kamada waiting for her in the middle of the battlefield, just like before. Sasuke swooped lower to the ground, Hinata jumped from his arms landing on the jagged land.

Hinata tore off her cloak. Under she wore skin-tight black pants, a navy tank top and fingerless black gloves came above her elbows. Narutos scroll was tied to her back. Her ninja sandals slid up and down the rocky surface. One of her palms was outstretched.

Hinata reached Kamada first swinging at the older woman's heart. Kamada evaded the attack with ease. Black steel almost sliced into Hinatas chest. Hinata spun, chakra emitted from her fingertips ripping at Kamadas pant leg.

Kamada placed one of her katanas between her teeth. She flipped and spun her legs in a spiral. With her free hand she hit one press point in Kamadas left leg. Kamadas attack ended abruptly and she back flipped away.

She was crouching, holding her leg. "You little bitch." Hinata had a little smile on her face, both her palms were held out now. Kamada chuckled, "you have a little advantage. But I can still destroy you without my hair."

"I'm stronger now Kamada. I don't need your handicap," Hinatas eyes flashed.

Kamada could tell the girl was telling the truth, it was pissing her off. Kamada struggled to stand. She peered at the girl. Hinata could see purple smoke drifting through Kamadas slightly parted lips. Kamada had one of her katanas in her hand, the other katana was discarded to the side.

Kamada smiled, her lips formed a small circle. The purple poison created a cloud around Hinata. Before Hinata could breathe in the smoke is cried out. _**"Shugohakke Rokujuyon sho!!" **_ The orb of chakra cleared out the poison. But when Hinata stopped spinning Kamadas katana sliced at her. The black steel blade dug into Hinatas collarbone almost cutting into Hinatas face.

Hinata cringed, jumping back she held her wound. Blood trickled through her hand. Kamada was still coming at her. Hinata ducked before the blade could slice her throat. Hinata grounded her feet on the ground then slapped her palms against the cold ground. _**"water style jutsu…" **_

A sheet of water shot from the ground slamming into Kamada. She was blown back but managed to land on her feet.

'You stupid girl. I'm going to have fun killing you," Kamada hissed. Hinata stood her ground, shifting into her fighting stance. "That's right. I don't have to hold back anymore. I have permission to kill you now," a wicked smile grazed her lips.

While Kamada spoke Hinata peered around her at the crumbling fortress. The large amount of chakra was creating a cyclone in the middle laid Naruto.

"out my way!!" Hinata cried out. Before Hinata could attack Kyodaiju, the snake summon came at Kamada. She buried her small katana into the snakes mouth but she was still knocked down. Sasuke landed behind Hinata and lifted her from the ground. "Hinata, no time."

Hinata knew what he meant, Kamada would have to wait. Every passing second the cyclone grew. The scroll tied to Hinatas bag pulsed more violently. They flew through the air to the breaking fortress. In the air Hinatas atokusare kako could see the large demon from the shijuu ippuu seal screaming in the middle of the cyclone.

"This is a Youkai ashidai seal. A demon transportation seal," Hinata whispered. "If that demon finishes eating Narutos soul it's over. Akuma has himself a vessel."

"How can we stop it?" Sasuke dropped down into the fortresses crumbling entrance. He sat her gently on the ground. Hinata ripped Narutos scroll from her back. The black scroll was warm under her fingers, "come on." They ran through the crumbling corridors. Rocks and dust fell from the ruined ceiling.

They entered the main room Naruto was being kept in. Red chakra swirled around the massive room suffocating Hinata and Sasuke. In the middle of the double seal was Naruto. The demon hovered over him sucking wisps of Narutos from his body. " Sasuke something isn't right," Hinata stated. Where was Akuma?

Her question was answered right away. A oni mask flashed in her face. Hinata was punched in her stomach. The force of the blow sent her flying back out the room. Akuma shifted, his foot connected with Sasukes jaw.

Hinata squirmed on her back. Was it possible to cause so much internal bleeding with a simple punch. Blood trickled from her parted lips. 'Sasuke…."

Akuma had a hold of both Sasukes wings. He swung Sasuke around with ease then let go. Sasuke broke through the walls. Tiny wisps of Narutos soul danced around Akuma, his invisible forcefield ate greedily at the wisp.

Hinata cried out, she rolled her bruised stomach. She started crawling toward the glowing scroll. There was a sharp tug at her hair, Akuma was crouching in front of her. His claws scratched at her scalp. "Why have you come? I don't want to have to kill you my little hime," he barked.

It felt like her hair was going to rip from her scalp. "Like I would let you kill the one I love," Hinata spat. Akuma chuckled, "so you will die together? How foolish."

Sasuke appeared behind Akuma, his chidori blade was drawn. Akuma spun and stopped the blade between his hands. "Hinata," Sasuke shouted.

She nodded, rising to her feet. Akumas forcefield blew Sasuke back. "Looks like I have to kill you first you little shit,' Akuma grit his teeth and stalked over to the fallen boy. Hinata ran to the scroll. She weep as Akuma pummeled Sasuke into the ground. She ripped the silvered detailed paper open.

The parchment rolled out across the room. Hinata looked down at the ink, formed into the seal she was sealing right infront of her.

Sasuke caught Akumas blood covered fist. Fire shot from his mouth torching the oni mask. Akuma jumped back. His clay mask shattered revealing his marked face.

Hinata touched the gash on her collarbone, with her blood covered fingers she formed a seal on the scroll. She rubbed her thumb across the old parchment. Blackness seeped from the scroll and started rolling to the youkai ashidai seal.

Pressure was falling on Sasuke breaking every bone, crushing his lungs. But he had to hold out, Hinata needed time. Akuma stood over him smirking. "Well little shit?" By mistake Sasuke smirked. Akuma caught it, "what are you smirking about?" His foot came down on Sasukes chest.

"You…" Akumas eyes fell on Hinata. She was focusing all her energy and chakra into the scroll. "Where did you…" Akuma was filled with rage. He disappeared from sight and appeared in front of her. His claws caught hold of her throat. He knocked her onto her back and started squeezing the life from her. "You why.."

Hinata looked straight into his neon eyes. She thrashed under him. She focused fishing through his mind with her eyes.

"Get out of my head," Akuma growled and slammed her head against the stone floor. Blood spilled from her head wound. Hinatas eyes rolled back, the silver veins crept back into her skin.

Akuma stood, angered at seeing the black smoke from the scroll eating at the Youkai ashidai seal. He would have to hurry now. Akuma walked into the red swirling cyclone.

"HINATA!!" Sasuke called over and over. With his broken body he couldn't move. For the first time ever Sasuke Uchiha felt helpless. As his friends body was being possessed he couldn't move. As Hinata laid there bleeding to death he was hopeless.

Akuma knelt over Naruto. His hand rested on Narutos whiskered cheek, his lips were inches from Narutos. He felt the red demon clasp his claws on Akumas back. Akuma slowly breathed his soul into Narutos lips.

Hinata was fighting to stay conscious. Her hazy vision could make out Akuma leaning over Naruto. The smoke from the scroll was eating at the seal so Akuma had to hurry. But Hinata would not let him finish.

She craved at the scroll, pain throbbed throughout her body. This was not over, she would not let it end like this. Tears pooled out her eyes and she struggled to stand. _**"Akki Imashime!!"**_ Her cracked voice screamed. The scroll whipped around her, streams of silver mixed in with the red cyclone.

Akuma looked up as the demon on his back started howling. The demon was disintegrating. "You..LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" He snarled. "But you're too late! He's still mine!!" The cloud of red, black and silver blocked Hinatas vision. Tears ran down her cheeks.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Tired yet?" Kibas back pressed against Nejis. "What, are you?" Neji peered at the men surrounding them. His cold Hyuuga eyes placed fear in most of their hearts. "Nah! Why would I be tired?!" Sweat ran in Kiba eyes. Akamaru barked, he was beside them.

"That's not funny Akamaru," Kiba frowned. Right now he didn't know how they were going to get out of this. "look," Neji stared at the horizon. "What? I can't see anything."

"Over the horizon. Hi Mizu Kaze men…"

"Well I hope there's a lot of them."

Over the rocky ground HMK men marched. Rinji was riding his lizard summon in the front. With each step the lizards cheeks swelled. "What's that lizard doing?" Kibas eyebrows went up. "We've got to move!" Neji shouted.

Water shot from the lizards mouth creating a river. The water was rushing their way knocking down Kamadas man with ease.

"You boys looking for a way out," Hugo shot from the ground in front of them. "Commander?" Hugo grabbed hold of the two boys, Kiba held Akamaru. "Hold on," Hugos cerulean eyes flashed. Water crushed them. Hugo focused and the water around them created a massive air bubble.

Everyone was grasping for air, except Hugo who was use to this. "Listen up, you guys need to get out of here," Hugo warned. "We're not leaving Hinata," Neji said. "Don't worry about her. I'll get her. But for right now you three need to run for it. If Rinji finds you…execution without trial. He already made up his mind."

"That asshole," Kiba snarled. The side of the air bubble expanded creating a tunnel under the rushing water. The water above was lowering causing the tunnels instability. "Go now," Hugo pushed them in. One they were through the tunnel Hugo allowed the air bubble to disburse. Water slammed against the commander filling his lungs. He took slow steps toward the fortress.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"What…What's happening?" Hinata whimpered. She couldn't make anything out through the intense dark red fog. Hinata dropped to her knees holding the scroll to her chest. Was she too late? "Hinata," Sasuke laid a little ways away. His cursed form was fading.

On his pale large bruises were all over. Several of his ribs were broken. The skin on his cheek was ripped, blood streamed in his eyes. "Hinata run away," he called out.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Hinata tried to use her byakagun but she couldn't. She groped at the ground for him. "Run Hinata!"

"I'm not going to leave you or Naruto," Hinata shouted. A woman's giggles filled the room, bouncing off the walls. "You should listen to him." Gentle hands gripped Hinatas shoulders picking her from the ground.

Hinata stared into Kamadas crimson eyes. Her weak legs wobbled, Kamada wrapped her arm around Hinatas waist. Her other hand touched Hinatas head wound. Kamada glanced at her blood covered fingers and laughed. "Akuma did this?"

The fog was clearing, one figure stood in the distance. "Naruto," Hinata smiled. The figure was walking closer long hair blowing behind him. "N-Naruto," tears pooled from her eyes. Naruto appeared from the red mist. His eyes were closed. He was naked from the head down to his waist. His claws were long, the whiskers on his cheek darkened.

"Are you sure?" Kamada whispered in Hinatas ear. "Hinata that's not Naruto," Sasuke was struggling to get on his knees. "W-What?" Her bottom lip trembled. "It's not true!"

"Look closely Hinata," Sasuke glowered. "It's not him."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Through thick golden lashes green orbs look at Hinata. "N-No," Hinata whimpered. Kamada smiled, "all you've done, in vain." She dragged Hinata closer to "Naruto". Hinata tried to dig her feet into the ground. 'Naruto" grabbed Hinatas cheeks, his fingernails dug into her skin. "That's right Hyuuga. You've failed. So now what?" Akumas demonic voice came from Narutos mouth.

Hinata shook her head frantically. "Your precious Naruto is gone. The Kyuubi is mine," Akuma laughed. "you did have me worried only for a second." He snapped his fangs. The evil voice and presence coming from her loves body. Hinata felt her legs giving out. She was only standing with the help of Kamada.

"I guess I won't kill you. I can't," Akumas face came down to hers. His cold lips crushed hers. It felt nothing like Narutos kissing her. He pulled back, "Kamada kill the boy. Then bring the Hyuuga with you. I have things to deal with. Until next time Hinata-Hime."

Akuma/Naruto flew up through the fortress roof. "Again he wants you,: Kamada threw Hinata to the ground. "Fine I'll do as he says," Kamada walked around Hinatas crumbled form to Sasuke.

"N-Naruto…I was too late," Hinata cried. Kamada pulled her katana from her waist. She stood over Sasuke, "I guess this is pay back." She brought the blade down.

A blur appeared kicking Kamada across the room. Hinata looked up, "Hugo.." Hugo helped Sasuke up, "you two need to get out of here."

"And do what? We lost Naruto," Hinata tried to stand." "Don't give up. There's someone waiting for you at the Lightening country border. Someone who can help." Hinata wrapped her arm around Sasukes waist, he leaned against her. "I-It's too late. Akuma has Narutos body."

"Hinata every jutsu has a weakness, you just need to find it. There is a way to free Naruto."

Sasuke had a doubtful look on his face, Hinata was the verge of having a breakdown. "You again. I thought I killed," Kamada ran at Hugo. Hugo dodged her short katana. "Get out of here Hinata!"

Hinata nodded. They started limping toward the door. _'they're going too slow,'_ Hugo kicked at Kamada. His hands formed signs and he backflipped slapping his palm against the ground.

A blue lizard summon blocked Kamadas attack. "Take the other two now," Hugo ordered. Water formed a staff in his hands. The lizard summon slivered around Kamada and under Hinata and Sasuke.

'_Hugo can't go against Kamada alone,' _Sasuke held onto that lizard and Hinata. "Stop interfering!!" Kamadas katana broke through Hugos staff. Water splashed on his face along with his blood. _**"Kami Haku!!**_ The top of Kamadas hair shot out cutting through his chest.

"HUGO!!!" Hinata screamed. "Stop! Go back!" But the summon continued to run away. "HUGO!!" Blood, so much blood came from his nose and mouth. The poison still ran through his veins numbing his body. "damn guess this is it,' Hugo felt the hair yanked violently from his body. He fell back.

"HUGO!!" He heard the screams fading in and out. Blood was clogging his nasal passage. Slowly his eyes close.

……………………………………………………………………………

(a/n) I know a lot of people are going to be pissed because of this chapter. I'm going to have to watch my back. Well, I'm a little rusty, I haven't been writing for a while. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
